


Star Guild Chronicles

by Phantomwolfblue



Category: Original Work, Star Guild Chronicles
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2020-05-12 11:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 53,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19228660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomwolfblue/pseuds/Phantomwolfblue
Summary: The crew of the Star Cruiser are on a quest to figure out who and why someone is trying to destroy guilds, while going on a series of adventures and causing mischief all around the cosmos.





	1. Here we go Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely readers, this is the first chapter of Star Guild Chronicles and I am so excited. I have been working on this story for a while and I really hope you all enjoy it. It might be slow at first but I am introducing everything so I hope you all will give it a chance. There is character art for my characters of instagram, my account is g.u.a.r.d.i.a.n.s8 and I do post the character's there and do give updates on the story so for those interested go check it out. Enjoy.

Space is extremely vast and wide, filled with billions of beings, planets, species, cultures, stars, and possibilities. It is also filled with many wonders, some come from magic, technology, or both as of recently. It is also filled with great good, as well as evil. And there is much to do, many that need help and want to help, and need to make a living. That is why there are Guilds, groups of various species from various planets usually stationed on one, they are spread out so as to not crowd one another’s territory. Residents within the large sector a guild is placed in can send in requests, or calls in order to receive help with an urgent matter, help in a task of sorts, and are compensated with jreds, currency used all over space.

In one of the many sectors of space, on the planet of Trisf, a planet filled beautiful forestation and small crystals coming out of the ground, a small ship came into its atmosphere and landed in a small clearing. It is yellow with red lining, a symbol on the side of a lightning bolt in a circle in red as well. The hatch of the ship opened and a figure hopped out.

The figure is female, lean, fit, and tall. Looking to be in her mid 20’s or so, her skin a tan yellow, on her cheeks two light tan slash like marks, her eyes medium brown, and her hair short, coming above her shoulders with spiky ends, two spiky bangs in her face, tan like her marks. Her outfit is very junglesque, a dark green t-shirt with the ends of the sleeves being jagged, a light brown vest over it reaching her waist, tan cargo shorts rolled at her knees, dark green wedge ankle boots with light brown socks seen poking out of them. On her left hand she also had on a tan fingerless glove with a green gem on the back of her hand, the gem in the shape of a pentagon. 

She took in her surroundings as she brushed herself off, and looked around for anyone or anything possibly pertaining to her purpose of being there. She lifted her left arm to chest level and tapped her glove in front of the gem, a digital screen popping up in front of her face. She checked the distress signal and saw that she was indeed, close to the coordinates. She headed in the direction of them for a moment, having to move a branch here and there. After a moment of walking she saw a crashed mini cargo ship, smoke slowly billowing out of it. 

“Can you hear me in there? I’m Prima of the Lightning Strike guild. Got your distress signal,” The girl known as Prima announced as she approached the hatch of the ship, she tried to pry it open herself but it was sealed shut. “Seems I gotta cut you out friend.” She announced as she took a few steps back from the ship, aimed her left hand at it, a green beam of light shooting out of it. She used it to cut open the hatch, once she cut all the way around it and it fell a little but still mostly covered the cockpit, she went back to the hatch and started to move it off. 

The only thing that stopped her was the hatch being shot off, it being sent back and her with it as well, her back hitting a tree and she fell to the ground, the lid landing on her legs. 

“Wrong,”  A deep male voice corrected. Prima let out groan as she moved the lid off her, looking up to see her attacker. 

He exited the ship and started to walk towards her so she was able to get a good look at him. He’s rather tall, just an inch off from 6 feet, lean and muscular, his skin a pale blue, his hair very unique with what was directly on the top white, spikey and short, under that his hair is shaven and black, the skin around his eyes are black, his eyes themselves a dark blue with the pupil’s a nearly black blue and the sclera a white blue. He is in an orange shirt that reaches past his shoulder and the collar rounded, it having two buttons in the front that are unbuttoned showing a white shirt where skin would be there, gray jean like pants lightish brown ankle boots with metal toes, a leather strap around the middle of his foot. From where his fingers are on his hand are bandages that go up his arms disappearing up his sleeves, on his right wrist a metal bracelet of sorts, it predominantly silver with a light blue plate on the top of his wrist, around his left thigh a leather strap, as well as one around each knee and on the front a metal plate.

“I am no friend of yours. I am the one who will end you!” He announced, sending a blast from his wristlet. Prima was able to quickly put up a shield deflecting it and send it back his way, the blast sending him back a few feet. Prima used this chance to jump of the ground, floating off the ground thanks to the propulsion in her boots. She was about to send a shot at him but was stopped when someone rammed into her right shoulder, she hit another hard object but this was a person, she knew as arms wrapped around her. She tried to wriggle out of the grasp but it was tight. 

The one that rammed into her was another male, but he was kind of on the short side, barely scratching five feet tall it seemed, but he was very muscular and built so his size definitely had no effect on his strength. His skin is a pale purple, he has no hair on his head but he does have a beard that is dark purple in color, his eyes are orange, the irises a darker orange than his sclera, and he also had three fingers on his hands. He wore a sleeveless beige tight shirt, his pants loose and dark yellow, on his feet shoes that nearly matched his skin tone but more silver. He also wore a belt matching his shoes, on the front a plate like that of a belt buckle looked like a mini control panel, his arms were adorned by detached sleeves, it mainly the silver purple of his belt and shoes, but at his wrists and above his elbows was beige lining. 

The one who is holding her is tall, but he is rather lanky as well, his skin a tan brown, golden eyes, and blonde wavy hair reaching just past his neck. He wore a brick red shirt with a rounded collar, the sleeves reaching past his elbows, a more red closed vest over it, deep brown cargo shorts, and dark brown ankle boots folded at his ankles. On his left arm he had a dark brown ring on his middle finger, it connected to a white glove on his arm, it stopping just under his sleeve, and around her neck a pale tan string holding an octagon shaped gray stone. 

“Not so fast, girlie,.” The shorter of the two sneered, his voice carrying a thick accent. 

“Yea, not so fast.” The guy holding her chortled, he had an accent as well but it wasn’t as thick and sounded different. 

“I wouldn’t be so sure.” She countered and before either could comprehend her statement, she kicked as high as she could basically doing a standing split and kicking the man holding her in the face. The pain caused him to release his grip on her to hold his face, she grabbed his arms and threw him over her shoulder and at his partner. The hit was perfect, Prima using this time to try and get back to her shuttle to escape. She knew very well now that this was an ambush and she was outnumbered, she probably could take the three of them but knew it was smarter to escape. She started to make a run for it back towards her ship and did reach it, and was about to activate the hatch when it opened on it’s own. A girl hopped out of the ship, holding a piece of circuitry. 

She is of medium height, athletic build, pale bluish purple skin, white hair cut to above her shoulder with two strands framing her eyes, in the back on each side of her head are clips colored maroon, silver, than maroon again in stripes keeping her hair close to her head, white eyes with her sclera a grayish purple, and around her eyes her skin is pale blue. She is wearing a black long sleeved crop top, on the front a large vertical maroon strip and the ends of her sleeves at her wrists maroon as well, under her crop top is a deep purple shirt covering her stomach, at her naval a diamond in the top showing it. Her skirt is the reverse of her top, dominantly maroon with in the front a vertical black stripe and her waistband that dipped in the front black as well. She wears black deep purple ankle wedge boots, deep purple thigh high stockings, a clip in the front on each leg with a strap going up  the rest of each leg disappearing under her skirt. On her left hand is a dark purple glove that exposes her thumb, and on her middle finger a ring matching her hair clips.

“I would say next time that you should keep a better eye on your ship, but there won’t be a next time for you.” The girl sneered, dropping the piece of tech, using her boot to stomp on it with a slight twist of her foot. Prima prepared another shot to fire at this girl, she simply standing there with the faintest of smirks on her face. Just as Prima was about to fire her shot, she felt someone grab her wrist and suddenly burning heat in her wrist, it quickly becoming painful as if she was actually on fire. 

“GAH!” She cried out in pain, falling to her knees with her wrist still being held. She letting out small whimpers of pain. 

The one who grabbed her was another female, slightly on the short side, she has bright red skin, four fingers, brown eyes with orange dots all throughout her irises’, her hair starts at golden orange, and fades to a near pale sort of red, hair cut more than an inch or so above her shoulders, a strand framing her face on each side with the one on the left tucked behind her ear. She is in a deep maroon crop top with it just about off her shoulders and dipping a bit, it and the ends of her sleeves lined with a lighter red, matching shorts, boots cut jaggedly and a fair amount above her ankles. For accessories she has a deep red thin choker, each of the strands framing her face have a metal band at the top of them, they silver in color with a red line, and on her left hip a red hip bag with the top strap around her waist and the bottom strap around her left leg under her shorts. 

“Oh ho, I love this!” The girl exclaimed in glee, jumping in place slightly, yet not letting go of Prima’s wrist.

“I had her.” Came from the first boy as he joined the girls, the other two males trailing behind her.

“You may have, but she escaped. Never hurts to be prepared.” The white haired girl informed as she approached the females, the males doing so as well do so a circle was formed around Prima, still on her knees in agony. 

“Still, 6 to take down one seems excessive Jacenta.” Came a new voice, a figure emerging from the shadows of the trees to join in the circle. 

He, being the tallest of them all and well over seven feet, very muscular and buff, his skin a grayish silver tone, with long dark gray nearly black spiky hair, blood red eyes. He is wearing a blue sleeveless muscles shirt, tan pants, black boots with metal toes and metal cuffs at the top the boots reaching half up his lower leg. He also wore a black sleeveless long coat reaching his ankles, a detached sleeve on his left arm, black fingerless gloves with metal cuffs at his wrists, and each ear having five studs all alone the lobe. 

“And if she hadn’t had come alone? Or if she had abilities herself?” Jacenta asked rhetorically with a raised brow. 

“Yeah, plus this guilders can be trixy.” The blonde added on, motioning to the girl.

“Not so tough are ya now, girlie?” The shortest male spat, sending a kick to the girls gut and she crumbled in more pain. 

“Hey! My catch, mine to do with. Keep ya hands off Zeb! Don’t even think of tacking on Orlin.” The orange haired girl warned, holding up her free hand and above it a fireball started to take shape. 

“Sorry Melita.” The two apologized immediately, being genuinely scared by the girl. She smiling in delight at their fear, making the fireball dissipate. 

“This is pointless.” Raynor spoke up, everyone turning their gazes to him, he currently had his arms crossed and looking down at the guild girl, pity in his eyes and what almost seemed like remorse. 

“Whatcha mean by that?” The tallest of the group asked. He wasn’t disagreeing with Raynor, simply unsure of what he meant specifically. 

“At this rate our task will never end. We get rid of this guild member, they will simply find another. And the more we kill the more suspicious people will get.” Raynor pointed out. 

“This is what Satanael wants. And as long as we work for him we do what he sees. It is better to be on his side than not.” Jacenta stated as she slowly removed Prima’s glove, pulling the crystal from it and examining it before gripping it firmly. “Iron Roar.” She stated to the giant, tossing the glove in his direction, he caught it easily than popped it in his mouth, eating it.  

“Does the metal taste good even with the cloth?” Orlin asked stupidly, earning an elbow to the gut from Zeb. 

“Of course it would ya scruknocker or else he wouldn’t eat it!” Zeb scolded, Orlin rubbing his wounded gut. 

“It’s tolerable.” Iron Roar cleared up, burping immediately after with some cloth coming out. 

“Plus, the more guild members they get the more we get to kill, even you.” Melita said in evil glee, getting back onto the original subject. She increased her grip on Prima’s wrist as well as increasing the intensity of the heat, Prima letting out a blood curdling scream. 

‘-’

Somewhere else in the large galaxy a week after the event, a ship is soaring through it, with another ship following after it. The former ship is slightly larger than the other, both ships firing at one another furiously, most shots missing but a few actually getting to the target. 

“How do I let you talk me into these things?!” Asked the creature at the weapon control system, doing his best and succeeding at hitting their enemies. 

“I’m your best friend, you love me like a brother, and you would be lost without me.” His companion joked he at the flight controls and maneuvering them, making sure to keep on their targets. 

“Pretty sure you got that last part backwards Gordon.” The creature corrected, getting a direct hit on the ship but it did minimal damage sadly. 

“Nice shot Gawolik!” The driver complemented. 

Neal Gordon, a member of the Star Guild that is in the Epsilon sector of space, he has been in the guild for years, one of their most reckless members but does a good job in the end, best known for his piloting skills and crazy schemes. He has fair peach skin, muscular build but not too bulky, comes to a height of 6 ‘ 3’’ bright green eyes, and brown hair, three strands framing his face, one around each eye and one between them but more to the right, giving him a very handsome and messy look, as well as an undercut. He wears a rounded collar shirt with sleeves that go past his elbows, forest green at the top of the shirt, upside down triangle like lines separating the green from the black that covers the rest of his shirt. A white belt around his waist, it has a purple buckle that has lines on it that looks like vibration lines, black pants that seemed like leggings and green boots that go up half his lower leg. Over his shirt he has on a high collared, green and black open jacket with the sleeves rolled up to a little below his elbows with them covering his shirt sleeves. On his left arm, a metal gauntlet of sorts from his wrist to a little under where his jacket stops, a blue plate in the middle to access the gauntlet’s functions, under the screen is three rows of tiny green gems adorning it. 

Gawolik is a close friend to Neal, practically a brother. He is a weapons expert, a war veteran as well despite his young age of 27, and a very heavy hitter. He looks rather different from Neal, he has a much more muscular and bulky build, his skin is rose pink, the pupils and scleras of his eyes are orange and his iris’ are black, a large square chin with two gnaw like appendages in front of his mouth, no hair on his head, and pointed ears. His attire consists of a green sleeveless shirt, showing off his toned muscles on his arms and one can easily see his muscles under his shirt as well, around his neck covering his shoulders and some of the top of his shirt, an odd poncho of sorts, a gray collar around his neck holding it up and it gray and dark green stripped, dark green puffy pants with a bulky medium green waistband, and pale golden boots on his feet. On his upper left arm, an armband matching his poncho, and on his hands he wore large, bulky golden gloves reaching up to his elbows, each glove on the back of his hands having a purple stone embedded in it. 

At the moment, they are on a job to catch some Glomulins that stole a recently mined supply of eranzite stones. The Glomulins aren’t the brightest of species, typically hired by others to complete jobs for them, as they do like jreds, a lot. They’ll do just about anything to get jreds, they also speak in a broken language, even with translators they are near impossible to understand. They are also man made, within the past couple of decades they were created by an unknown scientist and mainly used in crimes. 

“I think a couple more shots outta do it.” Neal stated, a hard shot to the ship rocking them for a second. “What was that?” 

“They hit the left wing hard. Those lousy noozers!” Gawolik shouted in rage, firing back just as hard. With a few more well aimed shots at the vessel ahead of them, it’s engine started to go up in flames and seemed to be flying out of control. 

“Yes!” Neal cheered, the battle seemingly won by them. It looked as though the ship would be crash landing and did on a nearby asteroid, but not they fired one last shot that got them right in their engine, causing the ship to fly hectically once more. 

“Do something!” Gawolik shouted, holding onto his console as they continued to spin out. Neal turned the steering wheel as hard as he could to stop them, and it did work, they finally steadied after a moment. 

“See, all good. And I don’t think those Glomulins will be going anywhere for awhile.” Neal pointed out, both looking down at the astroid the ship crashed on, it still in tact but it slightly on fire at where the engine should be located. It wasn’t likely that it would explode anytime soon as the ship that the Glomulins used is resistant to things such as that. 

“Maybe, but we’re basically in the same boat as them!” Gawolik called in outrage, not at all happy with their current situation. 

“Relax Gaw, we can just call Soline and ask her where the nearest planet that can help us is.” Neal insisted, inputting a code into the console and for a moment a dial tone was heard on the ship. A screen then popped up, showing a girl from her shoulders up. She has dark skin but an extremely light tone of it, orange brown eyes, bright purple hair in a high ponytail with two strands framing her face parted to the left, a deep green headband right behind her bangs going around her head. Her shoulders are bare, though the top of her outfit could just barely be seen as she was only seen shoulders up and her outfit is designed as an off the shoulders. She also had on an earring that also was a communicator and linked to the guild’s system so she would always be alerted to what happened, and access the cosmix web which was more for free time purposes and boredom. It is green, a stud with a thin cord connected to an ear cuff at the top of her ear lobe. 

“I’m assuming you guys finished the job? Or are you calling for backup and a tow ship?” The girl asked playfully with a smirk, knowing the two boys well. 

“Ha ha, very funny Soline. We actually did complete the job, you can contact the client and let them know they won’t have to worry about those Glomulins any more. And contact the Galactic Guards to pick them up, sending the coordinates.” Neal informed, pushing a button to send the coordinates. 

“On it.” Soline assured, they could see her focusing intently on what most would think them but they knew she was working on another screen she pulled up or already had pulled up to take care of the business addressed. She is the archivist of their Guild, she handles all the requests they receive, makes sure the guild members know about them, handles the transaction of jreds, as well as other tasks varying to that degree. She doesn’t take missions herself, all archivists receive a 5 percent payment on every job a member completes, it may not be much but with all the requests completed by all the members does add up rather quickly and with the higher priced requests she can get a fair amount. Some members also give her more of a share if she helped them, or just because she wanted to.

“Though we do need a tow ship, those zooner’s damaged our left wing and the engine is barely hanging on.” Gawolik pointed out, Soline couldn’t help but smirk with a little giggle which she didn’t even attempt to hide, amused that in a way she was right. Neal on the other hand just side glared at his companion and somewhat at the archivist. 

“We don’t  _ need _ a tow ship. We just need the location of the nearest planet with a decent mechanic.” Neal corrected, gaining back his usual cocky grin. 

“Well give me a sec, I’ll look real quick then handle the jreds transfer as you boys will need it for the repairs. The Galactic Guards are on there way as well.” Soline interjected, once more at work on her end. Muttering under her breath about how it sucked for them probably spending their reward on repairs though was rather common for most guild members that get into space chases.

“Gorden, I can tell you without lookin’ it up, we ain’t near no mechanics! We should just suck up our pride and get a tow ship to take us to one.” Gawolik insisted, crossing his arms over his chest and looking out the window in annoyance, refusing to look at his friend. 

“Gawolik relax, the ship can take a bit more and still be in decent condition for the mechanic to take care of her.” Neal countered confidently, leaning back in his chair and placing his hands behind his head. The large pink man simply cokcing a brow at his friend in response. 

“Gaw is right, there isn’t any mechanics close to you guys that I can find.” Soline interjected, Gaw gaining a smirk and Neal looking steely. “But, plenty of planets have mechanics that aren’t in the online registry. And the closest planet to you guys that is rather populated is Baenel, a little less than a tera quad away, want the coordinates?” She added, the two in the ship switching expressions. 

“Yes please! And can you find another request for us to do when we’re done? I wanna squeeze in another before my date with Venessa.” Neal requested, his two companions giving him pointed looks at the last part. 

“You really live dangerously don't ya?” Gawolik asked rhetorically, only earning a shrug from his companion. 

“I'll see what I can do, but I will not be on the hook if you miss this date. Again.” Soline deplaned looking extremely serious. “Sending info now. Good luck.” And with that, she cut the transmission by pressing her ear cuff, the screen disappearing. 

‘-’

The guys flew in the direction of Baenel, the flight was slow as they had to go slow in order not to put too much strain on the engine. 

“I’m telling you we ain’t gonna make it.” Gawolik insisted with a glare, the pilot only rolling his eyes with a good natured chuckle at his companion. 

“With all the jams I’ve gotten us out of how can you say that?” Neal asked, his tone making him sound wounded.

“‘Cause ya are the one that gets us into the jams ya get us out of!” Gawolik shouted, his naturally loud voice becoming even louder from his outburst. 

“You’re being over dramatic.” The pilot teased, though his companion wasn’t really paying attention to him, more or less talking to himself. 

“You’re gonna get us killed, you and your stupid pride gonna get us killed. Then Venessa is gonna kill you for being late for your date, again, and I will happily sit back and watch with a bucket of kaehm popcorn.” Gawolik proclaimed proudly, sitting back in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest. 

“And then she’ll kill you for not making sure I was on time.” Neal interjected, the pink man’s smirk falling. He may have been a sergeant and been in intense warfare, but Venessa could be very mean when angry, especially if Neal is the one to make her angry. 

“Then I will use your dead body as a shield.” Gawolik simply countered. Before more words could be exchanged between the two, the ship jerked rather violently, their instruments starting to beep rapidly. 

“What the knartz was that?!” Gawolik exclaimed, checking the readings as well as Neal. 

“One of the power couplings in the engine burnt out, hold on!” Neal warned, trying his best to steer the ship but it just spinning out. 

As if things couldn’t be worse they were being pulled in a planet’s atmosphere.

Neal was doing his best to steer the ship and slow their decent as much as possible, but the ship was barely coraperating properly, Gawolik next to him was just holding onto the ship for dear life. 

“In case we don’t live through this, TOLD YA SO!” Gawolik yelled as loud as he could, but while doing so diverted all remaining power to the guidance system so Neal could at least attempt to land them so they wouldn’t die. That did help a great deal as it helped Neal to steer much better. There landing was indeed what one would call a crash landing, banging up their ship much more than it already was. 

“Hey, any landing you can walk away from right?” Neal chuckled as they got out of the ship. They both could walk but on wobbly legs it seemed, Gawolik even tripping over his feet and landed on all fours. 

“You say that a lot but I don’t think it’s true!” Gawolik sneered as he glared up at the brunette. He sat back on his legs, wiping his palms on his knees. 

“I mean, we’re still alive aren’t we?” Neal questioned rhetorically. Before more words could be shared between the two a shadow loomed over the two from the edge of the crater at the top. 

“Are you two okay?” Asked an angel like voice, the two males turning to see who the voice and shadow belonged to. 

It took them a minute to see her properly with the sun behind her, but it gave her an angel like glow. Once they could see her properly they could see that she looked to be in her late teens, a little below average height, long dark purple hair reaching her waist and spiking at the ends, a lock of hair on the right side of her face the only hair by her face. Her eyes are a beautiful light green in the irises, the sclera a deep blue green, in the middle of the black of her pupils are a light blue green dot. On her head, covering the top, back, a fair amount of her cheeks, ears, and her hair line but allowing her lock to stick out in the front, the rest of her hair flowing down the back, a light lavender helmet. She is wearing a simple strapless purple dress, it going just past her finger tips. Her accessories consisted of three lavender choker like necklaces around her neck, a light blue belt around her waist with a total of 8 lavender orbs with a light blue button on each, on each forearm she wore a lavender gauntlet that covered the backs of her hands with large blue stone embedded in them, and on her legs lavender boots that came up just past her knees. 

“I may be wrong about the being alive thing Gaw. An angel has come to save us.” Neal stated, this statement causing the girl to blush lightly and she did attempt to tuck back her stray strand of hair but had nowhere to tuck it to so it fell in her face. 

“I didn’t know angels didn’t have ears.” Gawolik said absentmindedly, this causing the girl to blush even more.

‘-’

“So, how did this happen?” The girl asked with a tilt of her head at Neal. 

“I’ll tell ya how, hot shot here bit off more than he could chew landing us both in hot water!” Gawolik explained, basically yelling. 

The girl-who they learned is named Starlene though Neal made a joke of how he thought she was called Angel-told them that the planet that they are currently on is called Vrede. They have never heard of it before, Starlene informing them that most don’t know about it and usually only come by crash landing on the planet- much like they did. They also happened to be in luck-despite all odds-in the fact that Starlene’s dad was a scientist and mechanic, often fixing the ships that crashed on the planet. So now, the three are travelling to Starlene’s home, the aforementioned female and Neal walking side by side with Gawolik trailing behind, dragging the ship. They used tow cables from the ship for Gawolik to drag it by, it being relatively easy for him with his natural tremendous strength and his gloves added boost were a nice little add on. 

“Um, could you be a little more clear please?” Starlene requested politely, eyes filled with wonder and confusion. 

“Let me help,” Neal started, placing a hand on the girl’s shoulder to gain her attention properly. “We were on a job to stop some Glomulins on a gem heist. We  _ did  _ stop them but they got in a lucky shot at the last second which put our ship in its current state. I thought we could make it to a nearby planet to get it fixed and save us a couple of jreds on a tow ship. Though I guess I was wrong. That help?” 

“Well now I get how you got in this predicament. Just not quite sure about Glomulins or why they would want gems. Also I believe I know what a towship is but at the same time don’t.” Starlene more or less rambled and it seemed mostly to herself as she continued. The news also did startle the boys slightly as most did know what confused the girl, if you didn’t know you were either very young, or just very oblivious. 

“Seriously? Everyone knows what a Glomulin is.” Neal informed in disbelief, Starlene subtly gaining a darker green tint to her cheeks in a blush at her lack of knowledge. 

“Well, our people are a little out of touch with the rest of the universe I guess.” Starlene answered nervously, rubbing her arm in a nervous manner as well, the boys couldn’t help but share a look at this odd fact. “We’re here!” 

Here specifically being three buildings near one another. The one they are closest to is a large metal shed of sorts that on the side they were looking in had a door with a circle window in it. To the right of the shed was a quaint little beige cottage, a little smaller than the shed. And to the left of the shed about 100 yards away was an extremely large structure of sorts, it’s walls being made of sheets to cover up whatever is behind it all. 

“Father, I’m back and I found customers.” Starlene announced, knocking on the door the shed, the boys staying a few feet back for safety’s sake. After a moment, the door to the shed opened, revealing a man that they had to guess wasn’t Starlene’s biological father but adoptive, either that or she got all her looks from her mother. 

He is a rather tall man, well over six feet tall, probably taller than Neal even, lean and slim figure not very muscular, looking to be in his mid to late 30’s with a fairly handsome face. His skin a silver white tone, very neat short brown black hair, his eyes a dark shade of brown. He wears a black long sleeve button up shirt, dark gray pants with a lighter gray belt and silver belt buckle, black shoes covering his feet. He also has on a white long sleeve lab coat reaching just past his knees and on his head silver goggles with dark purple lenses, those two accessories making him look very much like a doctor. An odd thing that probably wasn’t on him at all times was a sticky note of sorts attached to the end of his sleeve. 

“Oh, Starlene, I didn’t even know you were out. Next time leave a note” Her father chastised seeming very monotone, she simply pointed at his sleeve with the  sticky note and he read it to himself . “Okay you did, good job.”

“Hi there sir, I’m Neal and this is my friend Gawolik.” Neal introduced, motioning as he spoke. 

“Ugly thing.” The older man stated while seeming to look at Gawolik. 

“Excuse me?” Gawolik asked, in an annoyed and menacing way as he dropped the cables he used to drag the ship. 

“I can tell you right now that this ship is probably only good for spare parts, if you can even salvage anything from it.” The elder responded, walking past them all to give the ship a proper look, inadvertently clearing up that he wasn’t talking about Gawolik. 

“It ain’t that bad.” The brunette boy countered, cocky as every while crossing his arms. The good doctor knocked once on the hull of the ship, it all completely falling apart now causing everyone’s-except for the knocker-eyes to go wide in surprise, Starlene letting out a gasp as well and covering her mouth. 

“Yea, there’s no way you’re making that date Neal.” Gaw tacked on. 

“I’m Dr. Ander’s by the way.” Starlene’s father informed, examining a piece of the hull he picked up from the ground. 

‘-’

On the planet Meped, not far from Vrede, a member of the Star guild is answering a distress call. The planet in the area where the guild member is going  looks rather barren in desert like area, with canyons and one in particular that has a village in it but the village is empty. They landed on the planet in a blue and white mini shuttle ship with a purple four pointed star on the side of the ship. Who came out of the ship was a female. 

The girl is rather tall, a little over six feet with a lean figure looking to be in her early 20’s and if she had to be described in one word, blue. She has pale blue skin, medium blue long hair reaching her hips with some in a high ponytail, large bangs framing her eyes bigger on the right, light blue eyes with teal pupils. She wears a collared teal dress that has cold shoulders, reaches mid hand, the sleeves going to her elbows then flaring out, over top a lighter teal vest that did have little sleeves that somewhat covered her shoulders and dark blue buttons, dark blue leggings, and light blue ankle wedges. On her left wrist she wears a bracelet of sorts, the color matching her vest, being three bands of sorts being connected in the front with another band running vertically, a dark blue stone on the middle band. 

She scanned the area as she did land right near the coordinates, and upon spotting smoke southwest of her she made her way towards it. She pushed off the ground, activating the flight mechanisms in her boots-which every pair of shoes made in the last 10 years was required to have built in-and took off. It only took her a moment to reach the crash sight of a mini cargo ship, she landed close to the ship when she arrived.. 

“Y’all right in there? I’m Bluebelle, I’m here to help.” She announced in her thick southern accent. She noticed a thick branch by her feet and used it as a crowbar to open the hatch. Inside looked to be a girl with orange hair, brown eyes, and red skin, hand over her stomach and let out a moan of pain. 

“A guilder? Thank you.” The girl thanked with a sickenly sweet smile that seemed just a little too sweet. 

“Can ya give me your hand so I can haul ya out?” Bluebelle asked, holding out her free hand as her other one still had the branch in it. 

“Oh how kind, I really appreciate the assistance.” The distressed girl responded, bringing up her other hand which Bluebelle notice a light amount of steam coming from, as she was about to take her hand she raised the branch which the girl grabbed, it catching fire after holding it for a few seconds. With this deception revealed, Bluebelle jumped back, then fired a shot at the girl who threw the branch to the side, hitting her square in the stomach and causing her to slump into her seat. 

Bluebelle turned around to head back to her ship but saw two men floating towards her, each menacing in their own right, one being Iron Roar while the other is Raynor. Before either of them could attack her, she activated her bracelet and it constructed a blue whip of energy for her which she lashed at the two. They both did dodge it, Raynor then charged at her for a head on attack, his wristlet constructing a red staff for him. 

He let out a battle cry as he attempted to strike her, Bluebelle raised her whip in defense blocking the attack. She tried to attack back to which he blocked with his staff. The two going on for a moment like this, on a stalemate of sorts with neither seeming to get an advantage over the other. While this was happening, Iron Roar went over to where Melita still sat in the ship, shaking her head trying to clear it. He picked her up under her arms and placed her own the ground, then ripped off a part of the steering wheel and started to eat it. 

“No munching the prop, makes it less believable and Jace gets fussy.” Melita chastised, hitting him lightly on the chest, he just continued eating.

“Don’t care, I’m hungry.” He sneered definitively, biting off another piece. 

“Okie...” Melita shrugged, the two continuing to watch Raynor fight Bluebelle. Whenever it seemed one had the other hand the other quickly catching up. “Should we help? I’m in a burning mood.”

“Nah, let him take care of it, he has to prove where his loyalties lie.” Iron Roar directed, Meliat pouted for a moment but then perked up, climbed up Iron Roar onto his shoulder and sat there to watch, he just continuing to eat his snack. 

Between Bluebelle and Raynor, he gained the upper hand once more, swiping Bluebelle’s feet then quickly rammed into her, sending her back a few feet in a roll. She stayed crouched where she landed, breathing heavily while assessing the situation before her. Three enemies, one of her and she was already equally matched with one so it would be very likely that they would overpower her. This resulted in her having only one strategy that is best to do at this time, at least the best of what she can come up with. 

Run. 

“Not so tough now are ya blue?!” Melita asked patronizingly, Iron Roar starting to approach the scene with Melita still on his shoulder, Raynor also coming closer to her. 

She raised her left arm in front of her face, closed her eyes tightly, squeezed the gemstone with her right hand which emitted a bright blue light from it. The light was very bright and lasted for a moment, her advisories had to cover their eyes from the light, it caught them all by surprise. 

“My eyes! My eyes!” Melita screamed, somewhat in real pain but dramatizing by falling off Iron Roar’s shoulder once the light faded and rolling on the ground for a moment. 

“Where’d she go?” Raynor asked, all three looking around including Melita sitting up and looking like a dog looking for a treat. 

“There.” Iron Roar pointed out, all seeing Bluebelle hop into one of the canyons. “We all will go after her, and this time don’t let her get away.” 

Iron Roar and Melita bounded off for the canyon first, Raynor hanging back a minute to glare at the two and ball his fists before following.

‘-’

Soline sat in the Star Guild guild hall, the guild being it’s normal loud self, members chatting and having a good time, a small fight going on by the bar. She was pretty used to this, she has been with the guild for years so it has grown on her to the point she can tune them all out, no one typically paying attention to her unless she is needed. She sat near the entrance of the guild on a bar stool, behind a podium desk, everything she needs in her own little corner. The bartender/waitress set a drink by Soline, she smiling in thanks. Soline is currently scrolling through the cosmix web on a digital screen, she did have a side tab open as well that concerned her greatly. It being a missing poster of a Prima Bres of the Lightning Strike Guild, she being missing for a week as of this point after going on a mission. She couldn’t help but let out a heavy sigh sadly at this. 

“Why is this happening?” Soline asked herself, scrolling through a few other tabs that also featured wanted posters of guild members, ranging from the past few days to months ago. She had no idea just why this was happening, but she in a way had some idea. 

She was brought out of her thoughts by an incoming distress signal, but the worst kind as it was from one of their own guildmates. It came from Bluebelle’s signal, coming from the planet Meped which was in one of the farther reaches of the sector for the Star Guild. Soline, as procedure dicated, checked to see any signals are near Bluebelle and saw the closest being Neal and Gawolik, they only a few planets away. 

“You two better have a ship by now.” She whispered to herself, calling the boys. 

‘-’

At Bluebelle’s ship, Jacenta sat in the cockpit, running through the ships data while Orlin and Zeb stood guard outside, though they weren’t really doing their job.

“Why do you think purple puts the boss in such a tizy?” Orlin asked his partner, they both sat on boulders, Orlin with his legs crossed and his elbows on his knees holding his head in his hands. Zeb sat next to him on another boulder his legs simply hanging, he holding a rock in his left hand and a knife in his right, using the knife to carve the rock. 

“Beats me. I don’t question it or him, that’s a good way to lose fingers.” Zeb warned his companion, giving him a stern look as he spoke then returned to his carving. 

“Right. Tis that by why you lost your fingers?” The blonde questioned, the bald man letting out a huff. 

“We’ve been over this, I was born like this. Same for Mel. The only one we know who has less finger’s than born with be Luthor and that be due to his former girl going ballistic on him.” Zeb filled in, Orlin nodding in understanding. 

“Got it.” He confirmed. For a moment there was silence between the two, only the sounds of nature and the scrapping of the rock Zeb was shaping. “How come an alarm going off is it turning on?”

“I could not tell you, haven’t the foggiest thought of it.” Zeb answered, his patience slightly being tested by his friend though that often happened. 

“There a reason for all this valk hen chatter?” Jacenta asked, standing in the cockpit so she was half out of it, leaning on the back wall. 

“I’m bored.” “Silence would be just fine with me.” The two males answered at the same time. 

“What exactly are ya doing in there anyway?” Orlin asked with a head tilt. 

“All you need to know is that it is what Satanael wants. But as I know that simply won’t deter you, I am dismantling the ship enough that it can’t be tracked by anyone and without replacement, won’t fly.” Jacenta informed, Orlin merely nodding in understanding. 

Jacenta’s ring and hair clips started blinking, signaling an incoming call. She pinched both of her hair clips, a digital screen popping up in front of her face revealing Raynor. 

“Problem.” Jacenta stated simply, it should have been more of a question but she knew very well he wouldn’t be calling unless a problem occurred. 

“The guilder escaped, we are currently in pursuit of her.” Raynor informed, seeming rather stiff in his speech and stance.  

“Very well then, call back once you dispose of her.” With that, Jacenta hung up and the screen disappeared. 

“Should we go help them?” Orlin asked, getting to his feet.

“No, if the three of them can’t handle one guilder then we have bigger problems on our hands. You two stay with me like we planned out earlier, keep yourselves entertained and don’t do anything stupid.” Jacenta ordered, sitting back down in the cockpit, leaving the boys to do what they were previously doing. Orlin sitting there bored while Zeb is carving a rock.  

‘-’

"You sure there’s no way you can fix our ship? I mean, it’s all there.” Neal tried, sounding confident despite the situation which even he could see they were stuck in.

“It may all be here, but I couldn’t put it back together without it coming apart before you even reached 1,000 feet in the air. And putting together would be a difficult task all on it’s own as many of the pieces are in smaller pieces as well.” Dr. Anders informed, examining a piece of the ship in his hands. Neal, Gawolik and Starlene all stood off to the side watching as Dr. Ander’s examined the ship-what’s left of it anyway and in the pieces it’s in-, though Gawolik was also glaring heavily at Neal and not truly paying attention. 

“Of course.” Gawolik drawled out, Neal realizing the death glare on him. 

“Come on big guy, it could be worse.” Neal attempted to soothe, setting a hand on the Valgvaxian’s shoulder. 

“I hate it when you say that.” Was all the Sergeant replied. 

“Trust me.” Neal added, which didn’t seem to help. 

“That too!” Gaw yelled in annoyance.

“Why do you hate it when he says those things?” Starlene asked, looking up at the two males ever so innocently and curiously. 

“Because something bad usual follows those words.” The pink man answered. Before more could be said on the matter, Neal’s gauntlet lit up and blinked, signaling someone calling him. 

“Please, let it not be Venessa or at least be a happy one.” Neal prayed silently, more to himself but it was heard by those by him, Starlene turning to Gawolik in confusion, he just shaking his head, basically saying to not worry about it. Neal answered and on the other line wasn’t Venessa, but the person still didn’t seem happy. 

“Why did it take you guys so long to answer?! Pleeease tell me you got your ship fixed.” Soline pleaded, going instantly from angry to worried it seemed. 

“There is zero chance of this ship being able to fly, ever again I can assure you.” Dr. Anders announced, passing the group and going back into the shed, Soline gaining a look of confusion and surprise. 

“Who was that? No, not important. You guys need to get a ship, pronto, asap, as of this moment, why are you still standing there?!” She shouted in frustration, the guys and Starlene couldn’t help but stare at the screen in concern for the girl as she seemed in a frazzled state. Starlene and Gawolik stood in front of Neal so Soline couldn’t see them but as it is a digital screen they could see her. 

“Just what in Fidelia’s name is going on?” Gawolik asked the girl, coming to stand next to Neal so she could see him. 

“It’s Bluebelle. She went on a distress call and now she’s in distress. You guys gotta get to her, you two are the closest, everyone else is too far.” Soline informed, her tone was filled with great concern. 

“Soso, you know we would if we could, but we don’t have a ship and if we flew there ourselves we probably wouldn’t get there before our equipment runs out of power. So we are stuck here unless we can find a ship.” Neal relayed sadly, he did want to help a fellow guild member and he knew Bluebelle fairly well, she was good friends with Venessa so they were fairly acquainted. 

“You guys could take the Star Cruiser.” Starlene offered. 

“The Star Cruiser?” Neal and Gawolik questioned in unison. 

“The Star Cruiser!” Dr. Anders exclaimed, poking his head out of the shed with his goggles over his eyes. 

“Who’s that?” Soline asked once again. “Also the Star Cruiser?”

“Starlene, you know I think you are rather intelligent and have good common sense but are you crazy?” Her father asked her rather calmly, taking his goggles off his eyes and placing them back where they rest normally on his head. 

“Please father, they need it to save their friend, you said it was ready and able. If they don’t take it then it’ll just sit collecting space dust, please.” Starlene pleaded with clasped hands. 

“Uh, not to intrude on a family matter but, what exactly is the Star Cruiser?” Gawolik interrupted. 

“It is a ship I have been building over the years from spare parts I have collected from other ships that have crashed here. It has taken me years to get it working properly, it has never been formally tested but in theory it should work correctly.” Dr. Anders filled in, as he spoke he walked over to the sheeted covered structure with everyone following him, by the time he finished speaking they made it over. He parted two sheets with everyone following, once past they could see what was concealed by the structure. 

It is a rather large space ship, seeming to be a couple stories high, and a little shorter in the sense of width. It is colored with dark purple, gold, and orange, purple being the base color, the lining and lines being gold including the circular windows around the ship, all of the glass of the windows being tinted orange. On the highest level was a long and wide window, the wind shield to the bridge most likely. On the very top of the ship towards the back, there is a glass dome in the shape of a four pointed star, it glowed a dim bright purple. At the moment the landing gear is out and the ramp is open, easily allowing anyone  to get on or off the ship. In front of the ramp there is a part of the ship that looks like an odd bulge of sorts, it being apart of the weapons system. 

“Holy crud.” Gawolik let out in awe at the ship. 

“You made this from other ships? That’s amazing.” Neal marveled as well.

“Good hobby and perfect way to keep your skills sharp. Nothing special.” Dr. Anders shrugged off, whether that was him being modest or he actually didn’t think much of it was unclear. 

“Look, I know this is probably your lives work and we just met, but me and my friend really need your ship. I promise we will return it once we get a new one but right now we really need it.” Neal explained, hoping Dr. Anders would allow it. 

“Hm..” The doctor hummed to himself, leaving everyone in anticipation about it. “I don’t see much point in you boys taking it then bringing it, if you do take it you should just keep it for a while.” With that, Dr. Anders left the tented area. 

“Great, let’s go.” Neal announced, starting to head for the ramp of the ship with Gawolik trailing behind. 

“Oh, before you guys go, there are a few things you should know about the ship. You can’t run the sink, washer, and shower at the same time or else you’ll have no water for a few hours, and that applies to any sink. The starboard engine can be a little troublesome at times. If the scanner stops working that is usually because one of the wires disconnected. The coolant system needs to be cleaned every few days or it’ll over heat. The cargo bay needs-” Starlene listed off but got cut off by Neal covering her mouth with his hand. 

“Okay that sounds like a lot, I know I won’t remember, Gaw might but also could also forget a thing or two. Why don’t you just come with us, that way you can make sure the ship is properly taken care of and that we don’t break it?” Neal offered, the girl and his companions eyes widening in surprise. 

“What! Oh no I couldn’t, I’ve never left Vrede, and I wouldn’t really be helpful to you.” Starlene dismissed nervously, she tried to tuck her one strand in her face back but it just fell back in her face. 

“That might be easier with ears.” Neal couldn’t help but joke. Gawolik punched Neal in the arm at this, Starlene had a thoughtful look on his face. 

“Father, is it alright if I leave with the boys?” Starlene shouted in the direction of the shed. 

“Be safe, don’t do anything dangerous, don’t die.” Dr. Anders yelled back, slightly amusing the young people. 

“C’mon, we got a friend to rescue.” With that, they all board the ship. Once all on board, they closed the ramp of the ship and Starlene led them to the bridge. The inside of the ship resembled the outside in color of dark purple, orange, and gold, purple being the main color with gold lining and all the lights orange, mimicking the look from the outside. 

The bridge of the ship is a large circular room, the floor having a long strip the same level going in, then around it three stairs so the rest of the floor was lower. The strip went to the middle of the room, at the center of it was a single light purple console having various orange and purple buttons on it with black panels as well, a steering wheel coming out of the base of it, a light purple chair in front of it. The lower level, lining all but the back wall a ginormous console that each station served a different purpose, the console light purple, with various purple and orange button and black panels lining it, in front of the console at different spots were light purple chairs. 

“Dibs on driving this bad boy!” Neal called, heading straight for the chair in the center like a kid in a candy story. 

“Now just hold on, your crazy flying got us into the last mess,” Gawolik started to argue, but was stopped by the brunette. 

“Look, Blue needs our help now. We can either sit here and argue about it or we can go help, what do you wanna do?” Neal asked in all seriousness, Gawolik simply nodding and heading to a station. 

“Alright then, now how do you turn this thing on?” Neal wondered aloud, Gawolik letting out a groan of annoyance, slamming his head onto the console while Starlene let out a small giggle. She walked up to the main console and powered on the ship, it all lighting up beautifully. “Thanks Star, now, let’s go rescue our friend.”

Starlene went to a station herself as Neal got them off the ground slowly, quickly getting a feel for the ship and quickly got them into our of the planet’s atmosphere and into the vacuum of space. 

“Putting in the coordinates Soline set us.” Gawolik informed, Neal continuing to steer them, and Starlene simply stared out into space with a look of wonderment, marveling the beautiful dark purple and blue space decorated with little lights in front of her, the stars reflecting in her eyes as she took it all in. 

“So beautiful.” She gasped, looking so joyful. 

“You really have never seen space like this have you?” Neal couldn’t help but ask, the girl turning to him with her kind smile. 

“No, I have seen pictures and read about it, but truly seeing it is a whole new experience of it.” She revealed, turning back to the window, the boys couldn’t help but feel bad but happy for her at the same time. Most small children have been in space like this, to go as long as she did without seeing it like this seems impossible. 

“Well, there’ll be time for sightseeing later, we’re on a rescue mission.” Gawolik reminded, the other two nodding determinedly in agreement, Neal increasing their speed and hurried towards their destination. 

‘-’

In the canyons, at the moment the one with the abandoned town, Bluebelle is doing her best to evade her attackers but it is sadly proving futile. She is running through the town with Raynor hot on her heels, he kept shooting at her but she was fast enough that he kept missing her. After a moment Raynor saw his perfect opportunity in an upcoming wall that she would have to turn at no matter and as she was about to, blasted it causing it to break apart and knock her back and he then shot her in the back, she hitting the ground and rolling, seemingly unconscious. 

“Nice work Raynor. Would you like to do the honors?” Iron Roar congratulated, him and Melita joining Raynor in front of the girl on the ground. 

“Or are ya a lembonian chicken?” Melita joked, standing directly next to Raynor slightly bent over with her head sideways and a large grin on her face. Raynor shot her a deadly glare, she raised her hands in surrender, backing away. Raynor raised his right wrist, his wristlet powering up and readying to fire to take Bluebelle’s life. The girl in question slowly fluttered her eyes open but they were half lidded, she looking up at Raynor, he faltered for a moment but then steeled himself and was about to fire. 

That was until he heard the wind whistling above and looked to see a ship approaching that none of them recognized. It shot at the assailants causing them to disperse and Bluebelle used that moment to hurry up and hide. The ship landed at the top of the canyons at the edge of them, the landing gear coming out and ramp opened as it touched the ground. Neal and Gawolik hurried off the ship and took off, flying into the canyons to find Bluebelle. Before they could get far though they were blasted out of the sky by a blast of energy, sending them flying for a second and falling to the ground, both rolling for a few seconds then landing in a crouch. Neal being the first to recover and saw someone or someone’s charging in their direction, quickly powered up his gauntlet and shot a green blast at them. The blast hitting the first one who was Iron Roar, getting him square in the chest and sending him back but only by a couple inches. 

“Talk about iron hard abs!” Melita joked, coming from behind the large man and throwing a fireball at the boys, Gawolik acting quick and putting a shield in front of him and Neal. She continued to throw fireballs until the shield broke, the two falling back, running away from them for a few seconds then flying with them following after. 

“You can run all you want, but you can’t hide from Satanael’s army ya guilders!” Melita yelled with an evil chuckle mixed in. 

“Just who is Satanael? And why does he want guilders?” Gawolik asked in annoyance and rage. 

“Couldn’t tell ya. Let’s move!” Neal instructed, the two flying away faster. Melita continued to throw fireballs at the boys, Neal sending back a shot of his own hitting Melita and sending her back and falling to the ground, the boys continuing on in their chase all but Iron Roar who went back to get the girl. 

A little ways away, Bluebelle is limping through the town, one arm wrapped around her torso and her other against a wall helping to support her. She was in much worse shape than she thought she was, not quite sure how the outcome of this whole situation would be. She tripped over her own feet and fell to the ground, slowly picking herself and wasn’t sure if she was hallucinating in hearing shots being fired near her. She looked up to see two figures coming near her, and surprised to see it being Neal and Gawolik. Gawolik is flying backwards, holding a shield in front of him defending them from blasts, Neal landed in front of her. 

“Easy Blue, calvary is here.” Neal assured, grabbing her gently by her shoulders and floating her over to behind a wall for cover, Gawolik continuing to hold up the shield as a precaution. 

“Nice ta see ya boys, would prefer it under a better situation.” Bluebelle chuckled with a wince. 

“I’ll handle them while you take our southern belle back to the ship.” Neal offered, walking over to the other end of the wall and peeked over to see their enemies. 

“Of course you will, any last requests?” Gawolik queried, kneeling down next to Bluebelle, the shield having been broken a moment ago with the enemy still firing near them. 

“Tell Venessa it wasn’t my fault I was late for our date.” Neal requested. 

Raynor continued to advance on where he saw the guilder’s go, shooting at the spot as well and nearly rounded on it when he was basked in a bright green light, he could blearily make out the skinner brunette guilder and shot at him, Neal narrowly avoiding it. He then flew away, Raynor giving chase. 

Behind the wall, Gawolik and Bluebelle watched as the chase scene unfolded and away from them. The two then took off in the direction of the ship, Bluebelle leaning on Gawolik for support as they flew to it. 

Neal led Raynor out of the canyon and into another canyon that has various rock structures with Raynor shooting at Neal and he evading the shots. They continued to fly through and about the various canyons, until Raynor finally managed to hit Neal. He fell to the ground, and started to pick himself up as Raynor let out a battle cry and attempted to strike him. Neal was able to jump out of the way in time so Raynor just struck the ground. Neal stumbled a few feet away with Raynor firing another blast and missing and Neal doing the same and getting the same result. Raynor then came charging and tried to blast where he stood, Neal moving out of the way and got close enough to punch Raynor, the boy immediately punching back, sending Neal back a few staggering steps. Raynor then constructed a long red dagger from his wristlet, Neal constructing a baton, the two charging at one another once more.

‘-’

Gawolik flew to the star cruiser as fast as he could, holding Bluebelle with an arm around her waist, she had on arm wrapped around her stomach in pain, the other around his shoulders with his free hand holding her wrist. He flew onto the ship, the ramp still down from when he and Neal got off the ship, this did make getting on easier. Once on the ship he say Starlene standing at the doorway between the hall and entering room, and rushed to the two once she saw them.  

“Is she alright?” Starlene couldn’t help but ask, giving the girl a once over look for injuries. 

“Nothing a lil’ rest won’t cure suga’.” Bluebelle replied tiredly, letting out a wince of pain. 

“I don’t suppose this ships got a medbay, she could really use it.” Gawolik informed, handing Bluebelle over to Star, she putting the injured girls arm over her shoulders now.  

“I got her, go help Neal.” Starlene insisted, Gaw nodding then taking back off back towards the fight. 

“Thanks suga’, appreciate the assist.” Bluebelle thanked as the two started their way into  the ship, Blue leaning on Star for support. 

“Happy to help, and it’s Starlene.” Aforementioned girl informed kindly. 

“Bluebelle, happy ta have ya with us suga’star.” 

‘-’

Neal and Raynor’s sword match-of sorts-ended quickly, Raynor’s construct breaking Neal’s after a moment, the two now blasting and evading one another, getting in a punch or kick in here or there and it being either a hit or miss. Neal did manage to get a good hit to the jaw, but Raynor countered that with a punch to the gut but added that with a blast from his wristlet. That sent Neal back a good bit, landing on his back a little out of it it seemed. Raynor charged at the male once again, letting out a cry and powering a blast, about to pounce on his prey when something came ramming at him and hit him hard in the gut, he hit a pillar and fell to the ground. 

What hit him was Gawolik in his hands a rather large dark purple construct hammer which was most likely responsible for what hit him in the gut. The two men glared at one another for a moment before Raynor constructed another red dagger, letting out a battle cry and flying to strike the large pink man, who evaded the attack and took a swing but that was also missed. Raynor then attempted blasting Gawolik which he moved out of the way of, Gawolik taking another swing in bashing Raynor into the ground which he flew out of the way of and behind him. Gaw decided to try something, this time in swinging his hammer he moved dust from the ground with it, the dust getting in Raynor’s face and disorienting him long enough for Gawolik to take another swing and knocked Raynor into another pillar. He dissipated his hammer, satisfied with his handiwork and as he turned around, a hard fist punched him square in the jaw, knocking him further past Raynor into a large boulder. 

Gawolik let out a groan as he looked to see just who punched him, seeing Iron Roar approach him, cracking his knuckles as he did so. 

“Try and make this a challenge for me, will ya?” The dark haired brute asked menacingly, moving his head and cracking his neck in the process as he continued to advance on the warthog like creature, who is slowly getting up. 

“Trust me noozer, I ain’t going down easy.” Gawolik responded with just as much malice, once to his full height charging at his adversary, he doing the same and their fists meeting, knocking both back a bit from each other. 

“Wake up will ya! It ain’t as much fun burning sleeping people.” Neal heard a female voice request by him, he blearily opening his eyes, making out a red figure squatting in front of his face. In the distance he noticed a blue, orange figure approaching. 

“Melita, take care of him!” Raynor demanded, approaching the two, neither enemy noticing Neal waking up. 

“Let me have my fun Ray-ray.” Melita pouted, earning a glare from her companion. With neither noticing Neal, he blasted Melita in the stomach, sending her into Raynor who moved out of the way, Melita stopped herself mid flying away, setting herself back down on the ground gently. 

“Alright, I normally don’t fight girls, and two on one seems a little unfair, so why don’t we just all leave with our heads held high, huh?” Neal bargained as he got to his feet. 

“Pretty boys always scream the loudest and the girliest.” The girl said to no one in particular, charging up a fireball in her hand. 

“Oh boy.” Neal mumbled, not super happy with his situation but under confidence has never been a problem for him so he was more or less ready. 

‘-’

“Here we are.” Starlene announced as the two entered the medbay. 

It was very standard of what a medical room should look like. Against the back wall it had three beds, each with their own monitors by it for when they needed to be used, along the left wall were cabinets, ones along the ground with an island above them and ones hung to the wall, the higher ones having glass doors in which you could see the medical supplies kept in them. The wall against the door had a few chairs against it, for if someone was checking on an injured person and didn’t want to leave so they would have a place to sit. In the back right corner, there is a pod of sorts, long and silver at a bit of a tilted back angle, a glass covering on the top quarter of it, a console next to the pod for it specifically. 

“Let’s get you in the pod, helps the healing process go faster even if the wounds aren’t that severe.” Starlene enlightened as they made their way to the pod. Once getting there Starlene tapped a button on the console that opened it, helping Bluebelle to lay in it. 

“You’re a good nurse, thanks suga’.” Bluebelle thanked sincerely, letting out another wince as she laid in the pod. 

“Oh, I’m not actually a nurse. I don’t have any professional training but I have read on it a lot and patched up my father over the years, but just minor injuries.” The purplette filled in, making sure the blue girl was situated. “You should be fine after resting in there for a few hours, the pod will heal all your wounds and put you to sleep so you’ll be well rested.” 

“Wait,” Bluebelle stopped, grabbing Starlene’s hand before she made the pod close. “You gotta go get those two wacklogs for me.”

“I’m sure they can handle themselves. Besides, I am in no way ready to battle anyone and would prefer not to.” Starlene stated sadly and nervously. Bluebelle only smiled softly in reply. 

“I know those two are capable, but I also know that at this moment they’ll lose this battle without assistance. I’m sure you can think of something, you a smart girl. I know it.” Blue comforted, letting out another wince of pain and retracting her hand. Starlene pressed a few buttons on the console, the pod closing with a hiss, healing Bluebelle and sending her into sleep. Starlene couldn’t help but stare worriedly at her, but more thinking of the guys then Bluebelle. 

Just what could she do to help? She had no battle skills, or equipment for such, as far as she could think she didn’t have a way to help. So what could she do?

‘-’

Gawolik and Iron Roar are fighting one another, both simply using their fists and brute strength to fight one another and being almost scarily evenly matched. They seemed to be able to punch one another with the same force and take as well as hit back just as quick and with as much force. 

As for Neal, he was having a hard time with his fight. Him and Raynor were exchanging blows, mostly using their fists as well but occasionally throwing in a blast from their devices as well. Melita was in the battle as well but fighting more from a distance, throwing fireballs at Neal but he managed to avoid them all, some more narrowly than others. A few almost hitting Raynor as well but he also managed to avoid them, it somewhat unclear if from the boys constant movement it was just a misfire or if she meant to hit him. 

“Are you attempting to roast me as well?!” Raynor questioned the girl, Neal using his moment of rage to get another blast in. 

“I just wanna roast somebody! Come on! Either let me roast him or you.” Melita exclaimed in annoyance that she wasn’t hitting either guy. Neal managed to get in another good blast at Raynor sending him back and into Melita, knocking her down along with Raynor. 

“I vote him.” Neal inputted jokingly. 

With the two brutes are still going heavily at it. Iron gaining the upper hand and hitting Gawolik hard in the gut, then punching him in the face. He then grabbed his shoulders roughly, swung him around quickly and threw him, Gawolik taking down Neal much like how he used Raynor to take down Melita. 

“I believe that this is a perfect example of irony right here.” Raynor remarked, having gotten up and Melita did as well, the three foes starting to advance on the guilders. 

“Saying “It ain’t personal, it’s just business” is cliche, but true.” Iron Roar remarked, cracking his knuckles once again. 

“Dibs on pretty boy!” Melita called, charging up another fireball, using both hands to make this one and bigger than the rest, ready the roast the two alive. 

BOOM!

A blast of purple energy shot right by the group, causing everyone to jump slightly and see just what caused it. 

Overhead a purple, gold, and orange shuttle type ship flew. On the side lighter purple four pointed star was pointed on the side. The shuttle also seemed to be flying a little wobbly it seemed. 

“Looks like our ride is here, hasta la vista.” Neal saluted, him and Gawolik flying towards the shuttle with their attackers attempting to pursue but more shots were fired towards them, catching them off guard and moving to evade. 

The two guilders flew to the shuttle, the back opening with it splitting in half, the top coming up and the bottom one down. They entered the shuttle, it being as spacious as shuttle could be, Starlene at the wheel. 

“Nice work Star!” Neal congratulated as the doors to the shuttle closed, the two coming to stand behind the pilot’s chair. 

“Thanks, but would one of you mind taking the wheel because I have just about no idea how to drive this thing!” Starlene exclaimed, slightly panicked but also proud that she was able to do this much. Neal patted her shoulder letting her know he could take the wheel, she moved to the seat next to the pilot’s as Neal took the steering wheel. 

“For someone who says they wouldn’t be very helpful you sure seem helpful to me.” Gawolik remarked, Starlene growing nervous at that comment. 

Back on the ground with Satanael’s forces, now that the guilders weren’t shooting at them they were going to retaliate. That is until Raynor’s wristlet, Melita’s hairclips, and Iron Roar’s sleeve all blinked, a call coming in for all of them. 

“Ugh, what now?! I wanna blow them up!” Melita exclaimed in annoyance at yet another delay in her fun. Raynor answered his wristlet, it being an only audio call, him answer caused all of their devices to stop blinking. 

“What is it?” Raynor questioned the person on the other line, knowing very well just who it was. 

“Come back to the ship, time to take our leave.” Jacenta ordered, catching the team off guard but the order, especially as they haven’t completed their task. 

“Are you serious? We haven’t taken out the guilders yet.” Iron Roar roared in anger. He never really liked being ordered around, and being ordered to leave a fight, that was something he truly didn’t like. 

“There be more than one?” They heard Orlin interject on the other line, then the sound of flesh being hit and Orlin letting out a whine of pain. 

“Doesn’t matter, come back now.” Jacenta insisted then hung up, not leaving it up for discussion. 

“Do we have to? I wanna burn some bones!” Melita whined, stomping her foot as well and crossing her arms with a pouting expression, truly making her look as if she were an angry child not getting the toy they wanted. 

“Let’s go.” Raynor stated simply, and started flying off towards where there ship is. 

“Ugh, fine. But when we get yelled at I wanted to stay.” Melita groaned while throwing back her head, flying after the black and white haired boy, Iron Roar trailing behind her. 

In the shuttle, the guilders-plus Starlene-watched as those on the ground stood there for a moment and then flew off, seeming to leave them alone. 

“There leaving? Why?” Starlene observed as she watched them leave, for some reason feeling bad for them. 

“No idea, but never look a gift horse in the mouth.” Neal replied, steering them back towards their ship which is the opposite direction of them. 

“Woah woah, hold on just a second. We really just gonna let them get away like this?” Gawolik couldn’t help but ask, apparently still itching for a fight. 

“Trust me I don’t like running from a fight either but we’re kinda out matched and they fled first, I take that as a win.” Neal responded with a smirk, Gawolik somewhat agreeing with that. So they flew the shuttle back to the ship, taking this battle indeed as a win in their favor, as happy with the outcome as they could be. 

‘-’

They made it back to the Star Cruiser safely, there being a hidden door on one of the lower levels of the ship where the shuttle resided and they landed it back there. Starlene insisted that the boys come to the medbay for a quick check up even if there wounds weren’t serious, she wanted to be sure. They both were indeed fine, just need a little rest, Bluebelle still rested in the pod, Starlene checking that everything was good while the boys got food in the kitchen. They weren’t having anything special, just some easy grab stuff. Neal was on his third helping and Gawolik on his seventh when Starlene came in. 

“How’s Blue?” Neal asked when she came in. They all knew Bluebelle was gonna be fine, but he still couldn’t help but worry. 

“She’ll be completely healed in an hour or so. If you guys want to use the pod as well you can, it wouldn’t be a problem.” Starlene offered. 

“Thanks but I’m good. Back in the army, as long as you could stand and fire a weapon you were in the field, didn’t matter if you had a paper cut or broken ribs.” Gawolik declined, his extra little tidbit making Starlene’s eyes widen in surprise. 

“I suggest you get used to hearing Gaw’s war stories and facts. They never stop.” Neal informed, Gawolik glaring at the shorter male. 

“If you don’t mind me asking, just who were they and what did they want?” Starlene couldn’t help but wonder, shifting her weight between her feet. 

“No idea who they were. From what I got, they work for someone named Satanael and want guilders gone.” Gawolik filled in, shoveling more food in his mouth. 

“But why? What have you or any other guilder’s done to incur the wrath of this Satanael.” She added on, trying to wrap her head around it herself. 

“No idea, but we’re gonna find out, and find them, and stop them. Whatever and however long it takes, we’re gonna stop them.” Neal vowed, his two friends smiling at his determination. 

  
  
  



	2. Here we go part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish to apologize for how long this has taken. It was much harder to write this chapter than I originally thought. But general set up for story is wrapped up this chapter and the story is generally set up. I do hope it is worth the wait and I hope you all enjoy it. Special thanks to my friends undertaleuniverse on here for all the support and ideas and my lovely beta emsmelody on instagram so the story is readable. Without further ado, on with the show.

 It is an hour or so after the attack, on the Star Cruiser a video call is in progress on the bridge. Neal sitting in the captain’s chair, Gawolik sitting in a chair at one of the stations in front of Neal but to the right, on the electronic screen is Soline who looks rather annoyed. 

“Don’t give us that look Soline, we told you all we know.” Gawolik chastised the dark skinned girl. 

“Which wasn’t much. C’mon guys, I never go out on missions so I like hearing about them and this one seems interesting but you are making it seem like a totally normal mission. This isn’t stopping Glomulins or herding rogue packs of star sheep, this was a rescue mission of another guild mate. Which is a pretty big deal! So you better tell me again what in the great space nebula is going on or so help me I will mess with your personal lives!” Soline threatened, she giving them a hard glare by the end of her little rant. 

“Look, we got to Meped, got her to safety, faced off with Blue’s attackers, before the battle was really over, they left. No idea why.” Neal retold with a shrug, getting tired of retelling the story. 

“Well there had to be a reason behind it, they didn’t say anything about a motive?” Soline continued to press.

“They said something about being apart of an army belonging to someone named Satanael. Who that is or if that is even a person we got squat on.” Gawolik informed. 

“That and they seem to have a personal grudge against anyone who is apart of a guild and want to mash them into asteroid dust.” Neal added on. 

“Well where’s Blue? Maybe she found out something more.” Soline suggested, more or less grasping at straws. She somewhat had a feeling about what might be going on but wanted it to be confirmed in a way before sharing it. 

“In the infirmary, Star is checking on her and said she should be good by now.” Neal enlighted, the archivist couldn’t help but raise a brow at that.

“Star? I don’t suppose they are one of the people that were talking earlier when you boys rudely hung up!” Soline accused angrily, bringing her face closer to the screen. 

“Starlene and yes, she actually helped us get the ship.” Neal enlightened, Soline still seemed a little disgruntled. 

“And saved our butts at the last minute, makes me think of you how she ain’t field savvy but can help in other ways.” Gawolik compared, Soline gaining a softer look at that. 

“Aw, and here I thought Neal was the only charmer.” Soline joked, Gawolik glaring with Neal smirking. 

“See, charm helps.” Neal couldn’t help but gloat, Gawolik rolling his eyes. They heard a slam from the screen and turn to see Soline once again glaring fiercely at them. 

“Not enough in this case, so you two better tell me once again what happened! And this time in great detail like Neal recounting a date or one of Gawolik’s war stories!” The archivist demanded.

‘-’

“All right, everything looks good. You will make a full recovery but might still be sore for a few hours.” Starlene told Bluebelle as she was stretching, being stuck in a pod for a few hours even when it healed you and put you to sleep could still make you feel stiff. 

In a case of perfect timing, when Starlene got to the medbay the pod opened with Bluebelle blearily waking up. The purplette did give the blue haired girl a quick once over check up before completely clearing her just to be safe. The pod was supposed to be foolproof and work properly but has never really been used as the ship itself was never really used as well. 

“Sore joints ain’t a problem for me suga’ star.” Bluebelle assured, left hand on her right shoulder as she rotated her shoulder around. 

“Oh you can just call me Starlene, or Star, I don’t need any fancy titles. And I love your accent by the way, never heard anyone talk like that before, so unique.” Starlene couldn’t help but compliment, Bluebelle letting a chuckle out at it. 

“I call most suga’, you as sweet as it dese’ves the title.” Blue replied, smiling at the girl who smiled back. 

“Do you know what they wanted? Back on Meped, is it wrong to hope it was just a big misunderstanding and they really were in distress?” Star wondered with genuine concern and hope, Bluebelle’s smile becoming bigger with another chuckle. 

“Bless your heart suga’ star.” Blue simply said, patting her own heart. 

“If you are feeling up to it, the guys were hoping to get your side of the story. When I left they said they would be calling someone, Soline.” Starlene informed, confused about just who the person of interest is. 

“A’chivist for ou’ guild. Nice girl, you two would get along like two velvee’s I reckon. Let’s go. Probably chewin’ them boys out.” With that, Bluebelle and Starlene made their way up to the bridge, Starlene pondering over the new dialect still. 

‘-’

“You guys are a real headache, ya know that?!” The girls heard being shouted as they entered the bridge, seeing Soline on the digital screen berating the boys. They stopped after entering the room, attempting to not disrupt the girl and in Bluebelle’s case not get caught in her wrath. 

“You might have just cracked the mystery without realizing it and all you have to say is a bare minimum! Lives could be at stake and most likely are considering they tried to kill Blue and you guys, so you better be more helpful or so help me- she’s so pretty.” Soline ranted, getting distracted noticing Blue and Star on the bridge, specifically Star. Everyone looked at the purplette, she being nervous and confused, turning to Bluebelle thinking the compliment was meant for her. 

“She’s seen me befo’e.” Bluebelle clarified as she went to sit in a chair to the left of Gawolik. 

“Oh, why thank you that is so nice of you to say. You are very pretty as well.” Starlene replied sincerely as she went to stand behind Neal though not directly behind him, Soline bringing a hand to her chest as she let out an “Ah”, touched by the compliment. 

 “Love her already. Okay, back to the matter at hand. Blue, please tell me you know more about whoever attacked you because the have given me just about nothing!” Soline shrieked, very exasperated by this point. 

“Surprised Ash hasn’t come over to see why you’re yelling, by now she would have.” Neal remarked, lightening the mood a little.  

“She’s busy keeping an eye on the arm wrestling contest at the bar which Gaul started, Jack current champ. Everyone’s too busy to pay attention to me. So spill your guts” Soline informed, looking expectantly at her blue friend. 

“Not quite su’e what them boys told ya, but them attacke’s knew what they were doing. Not the first time they done this type a operation. And I bet my bracelet that this won’t be the last. They got the upper hand on me, strength in numba’s and I reckon that they had more on site.” Bluebelle relayed, Soline’s face falling at the news with the other’s listening intently. 

“I guess they seemed organized, I personally didn’t think so.” Neal shared his opinion. 

“Younger recruits aren’t as organized, especially when they are inexperienced. And then the most experience and organized soldier still can be a loose cannon.” Gawolik added on as well, sharing from his own experience. 

“Are you alright Soline, you look pale.” Starlene pointed out, bringing everyone on the ship’s attention to the girl on the screen, who did look pale, along with her face looking worried and distraught. 

“In this context I hate to say that Bluebelle is right, this isn’t the first time an attack like this happened. At least I don’t think so. I could be wrong but I sense shenanigans afoot and it is a strong sense of it.” Soline elaborated, then typed at her station sending images to the crew, they appeared around Soline. “Missing posters of member’s from other guilds that have member who have gone missing. Rad Raiders, Barian Wave, Guru Juju, Key scale, Wild Taznabins, Key Scale, Aurora Lights, even Lightning Strike. They all have at least one member missing, and if it weren’t for you guys we would be on that list as well.” 

“That’s a lot of guilds.” Starlene stated, the entire situation scaring her greatly. 

“Even if it was just one member from each guild, that’s already eight guilders.” Gawolik informed, slightly off put by the whole thing but not as startled as the rest. He has seen and known of worse from his time in the war, isn’t truly something you get used to but it doesn’t get to you as much. 

“What even makes you think that all these people are connected? I mean, only a few are from the same guilds, and yes they all are from guilds, but that’s just about it. Not much else to go on. I’ll say this again Soso, ya gotta stop watching cop show.” Neal rebutted, throwing in another joke of sorts. 

“You’re just jealous of my mad detective skills, but I know I’m not crazy. I overheard Devlin one day on a conference call with other guild leaders, they have noticed this as well. But for some reason won’t go to the galactic guard about it. Devlin even mentioning something about, the red devil finally getting his revenge. I didn’t hear anything else, Gibbs caught me and yelled at me. But at least I know I’m not crazy.” Soline cleared up, proud of herself at the end of her revelation. 

“That’s up for debate darlin’.” Bluebelle joked, Soline sticking her tongue out at her. 

“I say we hightail it back to the guild hall, and find out just what our fearless leader knows about these guild killers.” Neal proposed. 

“Fine by me, I hate secrets, they’re just a way to lie and not make you feel bad.” Gawolik agreed, Bluebelle nodding in agreement along with Starlene who went to sit at a station. 

“Okie, let me know when you guys get back. Ooh! Crash and Gaul are about to arm wrestle, gotta watch, later.” With that, the call was disconnected. 

“Alright, let’s set a course back for the guild hall.” Neal declared, Gawolik entering the coordinates and they were all ready to set off. 

The only thing that stopped them was beeping from Starlene’s station and a digital screen popping up in front of her.

“Don’t suppose that’s a good beep.” Bluebelle hoped aloud as Starlene checked what it was. 

“The Starboard engine is overheating, troublesome like I said. If we just land for a bit it’ll cool down.” Starlene told, tucking back the lock of hair in her face nervously. 

“Okay new plan, we land on a nearby planet and wait for the engine to cool down so we can get to the guild hall. We can also pick up extra supplies as if I had to guess there might not be much on the ship.” Neal proposed once again, everyone nodding in agreement. “Then let’s go.”

‘-’

“I’m not going in first, you guys go first.”

“You crazy, I like living.”

“Me too. And I thought we ‘ported to Damas, not big boss man. He be the scary one. Most scary one.”

“If I knew you would blondie, all I know is he be wanting to see us and he be mad so I ain’t going in there first.” 

The argument in progress is on the planet of Helven, for centuries it was barren but for the past two and a half decades someone has decided to take the planet for themselves and build there. What was built was a large and vast city, but not a typical type of city. There weren’t any shops or stores, all the building varied and height but most were rather tall with the whole city painted black and red. In the center of the city, was a large palace of sorts and on the top level was where the argument is being held. Specifically in the hall outside the door to the only room on that floor. With the argument being between Melita, Orlin, and Zeb on who would first go into the room as they were summoned by Satanael, which was very odd as they don’t usually report directly to him. Iron Roar, Raynor, and Jacenta were there as well, watching as the other three argued, it didn’t make much of a difference to them who went first, even though whatever reason they were called to the main base of operations could not be a good one. 

“Children, enough of this squabble. I will go in first. And you know arguing over who will go in first has made him wait longer, and he hates waiting.” Jacenta resolved as she passed the three and stood in front of the door, pushing it open and striding into the large room, with the others following her in. 

The room was extremely large, like the rest of the city black and red in color. There is no furniture in the room, giving it a simple yet sophisticated, understated appearance. Half way through the room, there are 3 stairs wall to wall to a more elevated part of the floor. The back wall is one large piece of glass, giving a beautiful view of the dark city outside. 

There are two figures in the back of the room by the windowed wall, one with their back to the group, the other with their side to the group as they were talking to the other figure. 

The one with their back to them had their arms crossed in front of them, and due to the rooms natural lighting had his back covered in shadows making it hard for any features to be noticed on him. His figure and stature are rather tall and imposing, he being just about 8 feet tall with a muscular build and broad shoulders. His more defined features and appearance were obscured with the bad lighting and darkness. 

The other figure could be seen a little better as he was in more of the light and didn’t have his back to the group. He is rather tall, not as tall as the other man, about a foot or so shorter than him, thin frame and stature. His skin is strikingly white, a great contrast to the rest of the room, black spiky hair and matching black eyes, a pair of thin rimmed glasses on his face. He is dressed in a long white jacket that reached the floor and a high collar, under it he wore a black skirt, pants, and shoes. He overall looked very plain, the only thing of notice he kept on him is a staff he carries, wood stick which is think at the bottom and gets fatter as it goes up, reaching his head with at the top, a large round ruby held in the staff.

“Oh good, the children have arrived.” The man with the staff pointed out rather annoyed and sarcastically. 

“General Nario. Lord Satanael” The group greeted in synch, bringing their left arms across their bodies, hands in fists brought to their shoulders and bowing their heads. It is a sign of respect among the army, Melita making it less respectful by using her free hand to pull down the skin by her left eye and closing the other, sticking out her tongue specifically at Nario. 

Nario is one of the top generals in Satanael’s army, along with his personal adviser. Since he is of such high rank he is highly respected but many find him insufferable. Especially anyone young, they don’t like him and he doesn’t like them. Not helped by him constantly calling them children and the more immature ones pulling childish pranks or antics. 

“This had better be good. From what I understand you had three guilders in your grasp, and let them escape! You all know how much I hate failure.” Came the booming, deep, and gravelly voice of Satanael, still keeping his back to them. 

“Four, it be, actually-OW!” Orlin corrected nervously, his loud exclamation being brought on by being elbowed by both Zeb and Melita in the ribs on each side of him. 

“If you think that makes your situation better, it does not.” Nario glowered snidely. 

“Raynor let the first girl get away! If he had finished her when he had the chance she never would have called for backup! He showed mercy!” Melita quickly filled in, throwing Raynor under the bus without hesitation, earning her a glare from the young male. She usually wasn’t a snitch unless she could get in trouble, every alien for themselves.

“What do you have to say for yourself Raynor?” Satanael questioned, twisting his head back ever so slightly with his face still obscured by shadows.

“Melita lies, and these guilders are different from others we have eliminated before. Tricky and very determined.” Raynor defended himself, and anyone could see even from the back Satanael’s muscles tensing even slightly.

“You went after the Star Guild.” The Lord stated in a low voice, still loud in the silent room.

“If they were the guild in the Epsilon sector then sure.” Iron Roar shrugged, not really seeing that as being a big deal. Their group specifically has taken out a few guild members from various guilds, so what was so special about this one was lost on him. 

“We were in Epsilon?” Orlin asked, seeming to honestly not remember or having know known where they were.

“The girl even said she was in the Star guild, you should listen more.” Melita chastised playfully.

“We were at the ship so we couldn’t have heard!” Zeb reminded, shouting it. This sparked an argument between the two shortest members, Orlin sadly between the bickering duo. 

“Silence children!” Nario reprimanded, the two stopping mostly immediately and donning straight faces. Melita getting in the last word in a way by flicking a mini fireball onto Zeb’s head which he brushed off quickly and stomped on so it wouldn’t catch anything on fire. Nario let out a sigh of annoyance, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“Jacenta. As you are squad leader, you better have a good reason for letting  _ four _ guilders slip away.” Satanael threatened angrily, but anger always seemed to be in his voice. 

“I am aware that my actions could cost our cause greatly, but, what I found on that guilders ship will make it worth it.” Jacenta informed, pulling something from inside her glove and holding it up. 

It is a keycard of sorts, gold with a white circle in the center and in it a purple four pointed star.

“An information card?” Satanael stated matter of factly, the white haired girl nodded in confirmation. 

“What be that?” Orlin whispered to his partner, rather confused. 

“They are used in guilds, companies, with royalty, they are used to transfer sensitive information from one source to another at Info Depot’s. My guess is she was asked by the guild master to deliver this to a depot for someone or get information from the depot on to the card. If we had killed her, the card would have been deactivated and be useless. But with it still active I can hack into it and gain whatever information it has or will have. We will have to go to a depot as they are one of the most secure servers in the galaxy.” Jacenta explained as if it were the easiest thing ever, slipping the card back into its hiding place. 

“No way she coulda said that in one breath.” IR said to himself ore than anyone else in a low tone, Melita nodding in agreement though. 

“Very well, procede. And I expect results this time.” Satanael ordered, the squad all nodding and repeating the earlier salute in agreement, walking back out into the hall with the doors closing behind them. 

“Remind me again why you allowed children into your forces?” Nario asked with great disdain. 

“They are not children, they are young enough to do whatever they need to for my goals and obey me without resistance. Much.” Satanael responded

‘-’

Nebt is a planet on the edges of the Epsilon sector but it was greatly populated, it being a planet greatly visited by those going to and from different sectors. The towns and cities on the planet are a mix of rural and urban, a little bit of everything. That included the people as well, all different species roaming about, in stores, living there. 

In one of the smaller towns near forest area, Bluebelle and Starlene have finished shopping for supplies for the ship. They are now simply browsing around as Bluebelle liked looking through bazaars and this is Starlene’s first bazaar. The boys decided to stay on the ship and check it out, also make sure nothing was truly wrong with the starboard engine. 

“Everything here is truly amazing and beautiful. In a way it is hard to believe that I am here.” Starlene marvelled as they came across a gem stand, she couldn’t help but stop and stare at a orange and purple stone.

“That be briolet, su’prised they have one here, rare all ove’a. Says can tell if two be soulmates if they hold it togetha.” Bluebelle explained, chuckling to herself at Starlene’s awe at the stone. “I can get it if ya want for ya, wouldn’t mind.”

“Oh no I couldn’t, it is so expensive and it would just sit around. I really appreciate the offer though. You already bought all the supplies for the ship, I wouldn’t want to put you out.” Starlene declined sweetly as the two continued on their way. 

“It was not a trouble at all, you helped save my life, least I could do. And I do hope you be enjoying yourself, boys did say you neve’a left your planet before.” Bluebelle gently prodded the younger girl. 

“Oh I am! Absorbing all this new information is so unique and exciting, I can’t help but be intrigued by it all.” The purplette gushed excitedly, but her face fell seeing Bluebelle’s face pale and freeze in realization. “Are you alright?”

“I’m more absent minded then a skirt chaser afte’a a pretty little thing on a Saturday evenin’. How could I fo’get the card.” Blue chastised herself along with smacking her palm against her forehead, also somewhat hitting herself with the bags in hand. 

“What card are you talking about? Is everything alright?” Star asked worriedly, even though she could plainly see that there is indeed a problem. 

“We gotta get back to the ship, I’ll explain there. Let’s just hope I’m wrong.” With that the two girls quickly hurried back to the ship while still being mindful of the cargo.

‘-’

Along with Nebt being a great pit stop between sectors, it also is where the Info Depot for the Epsilon sector is located. Every sector has its own depot with the information for the guild, businesses and such are at each one for if there was just one big depot or many that are universal a security breach would be a major disaster. 

There aren’t many in the depot at the moment, the depot’s don’t need many staff members, a maximum of ten. There are also a few there either receiving, or obtaining a card. Despite the fact that Info Depots hold very sensitive information they have no bodyguards or security detail. The systems are designed to only being accessed by the cards, whether it be one for use or a security card by a staff member. 

The Info Depot is located on the edge of one of the towns, far away from most other buildings so it was relatively secluded but close to be in sight and relative walking distance. It is a very large building, it is only one story with a basement but the ceilings are so high it is as tall as a three story building. To the entrance of the building is a large staircase, two large pillars at the top of the stairs and past them large glass doors leading into the depot. The walls are a pale tan color, marble, inside and out, only windows are on the sides of the building, 5 on each side, each long and thin covering the top half of the walls. 

The main lobby was rather similar to that of a bank. Simple, a large island like counter towards the back, four stations with four people manning each station. There are people in line, some standing around rather than actually wait in line. There aren’t many people in the lobby, about 15 or so, the scene is rather peaceful. 

The only thing that broke the peacefulness were the door bursting open with a figure rolling in, stopping on one knee and arms outstretched at their sides. The figure being Melita and once she stopped and got into position, she generated a fireball in each of her upward facing palms. 

“Move and become barb-e-que!” Melita threatened, crazed look in her eyes, devious smile, fireball in each hand. 

‘-’

“Get Soso on the phone now.” Bluebelle demanded as she and Starlene entered the bridge. Neal sat in the captain’s chair talking to Gawolik who sat in a chair on the lower part of the bridge. 

“Why? Where’s the fire?” Neal asked turning to the girls who stopped behind him, Gawolik contacting Soline. 

“Hopefully nowhere, but if I’m right we got shenanigans in progress by those guild killers and it be my fault.” Bluebelle told solemnly, Starlene placing a hand on her shoulder in reassurance. 

“It was a tie, cheating may have been involved, probably by Gaul. He denies it.” Soline quickly spewed as the large digital screen popped up and she appeared. 

“What in Fidelia’s name are you talking about?” Gawolik questioned annoyed and confused by her abrupt greeting. 

“The arm wrestling tournament! No one won the tournament though, Jack and Sylth got into an argument which led to a full blown wrestling match, Rozzi got mad as usual and tried to get them to stop, some of the other guys joined in along with some of the girls, when Devlin arrived everyone stopped immediately. That sight always brings a smile to my face, you gotta love that-” Soline rambled on in her explanation wistfully and probably would have continued in if she wasn’t cut off.

“I love ya Soso but I got a good feeling somethin’ bad is gonna happen.” Bluebelle cut off urgently, Soline’s face falling. 

“Can’t anyone call just to chat? Is that too much to ask for?” The brown eyed girl asked herself more than anyone else with her head thrown back. 

“Wanna explain why you’re all worked up?” Neal requested, the mystery of it starting to annoy him. 

“Devlin asked me to do a favor for ou’ guild. Wanted me to take an information card to the Info depot on this planet funnily enough, not sure if it was to get or transfer info and didn’t ask. Was on my way when I inte’cepted the false distress call. Left the card on my ship and forgot about it. I need you to track it Soso, make sure they didn’t snatch it.” Blue requested, the archivist nodding in understanding, doing as she was told with great speed. 

“If it isn’t too much trouble, could someone explain to me what the problem is as I am rather confused.” Starlene meekly confessed, embarrassed by her confusion. 

“You are adorable, ya know that right?” Soline questioned rhetorically with a smirk being very sincere in her statement. Starlene couldn’t help but blush and be even more embarrassed. 

“Info cards are used for receiving and sending information you don’t want anyone else to know about. They have a special sort of encryption on them and are manufactured at Info depots. If these guild killers have the card they can get whatever is on it and who knows what else.” Gawolik filled in, Starlene’s face turning from confusion to worry at the news. 

“Which would explain why they let us escape, if we didn’t report back Devlin would’ve cancelled the card and be useless to them.” Neal added on, all the pieces of the puzzle fitting together. 

“What is on the card? Maybe it won’t be of any use to them.” Starlene quired, being optimistic. 

“No idea, only ones who knows its contents, they be the one who put the information on the card, and the one who gets it. Done this way so there won’t be a breach.” Bluebelle responded. 

“Okay, got good news and bad news and usually I would give the bad news first so the good news helps but in this case I gotta go good first. Good news: I found the card.” Soline rambled, big smile on her face at the news. 

“Guessing the bad news involves where the card is.” Gawolik guessed with a raised brow. 

“Uh-huh, according to the cards tracker it is at an Info depot. But it hasn’t been activated yet, so that’s another good thing. It is at the Info Depot on Nebt, how long will it take you guys to get there.” Soine filled in.

“We’re already here, so that’s more good news.” Starlene enlightened, Soline letting out a sigh of relief.  

“Can you contact the depot? Make sure they don’t let them have access to the card.” Neal instructed, Soline giving another nodding and typed real quick before a look of shock came over her face. 

“It says all connections to the Depot are out of order. That doesn’t make any sense, Info Depots are never out of order. Even on holidays. They’re like rest stops, the galactic guard, or smugglers, never stop working.” Soline listed off, letting out a huff of annoyance and leaning back in her chair. 

“Not unless the Depot was taken by force. Those guys want to hurt guilders anyway they can and they don’t care if anyone gets hurt, involved or not. This is like a war and I’m sure they don’t feel any different, anyone not with them is either the enemy or a soon to be casualty of war.” Gawolik explained harshly, pushing himself up from his seat. Starlene couldn’t help but blink rapidly in shock, Neal and Bluebelle raising a brow respectively at his word choice and description, Soline having her mouth slightly agape. 

“Dark. So, should I contact the GG and let them know that there might be a situation at the Depot?” Soline broached, preparing herself to do just that. 

“No, don’t. They won’t be able to do anything anyway.” Neal declined, getting up as well with new vigor. 

“Uh, you do realize that stuff like this is literally y’know,  _ their job _ !” The girl on screen insisted, wide eyes and face super close to the screen.

“We don’t actually know if there is a problem, if we’re wrong they’re not gonna be happy with us. They already don’t like having to break up fights Gaul starts, or taking care of Crashpad’s crashes.” Neal started off, Starlene once more gaining a mask of confusion. She could definitely tell that the Star Guild is an interesting group. 

“Gaw starts just as or gets into as many as Gaul, and it’s not like Crash tries to crash. And he doesn’t cause  _ that _ much damage.” Soline defended, to which Gawolik shrugged, Neal rolled his eyes, and Starlene looked to Bluebelle for answers who mouthed ‘later”. 

“It would take them too long to get here anyway. Look, we’ll check it out first, and if we don’t contact you in three hours, then call the GG. Make sure to ask for Yusef.” Neal instructed, Soline now wearing a smug face of sorts. 

“I know who to call. Oh, Hanya lost her head again. Ulfred’s going ballistic. Call!” Soline quickly spoke and cut the call just as quick. 

“Just how do you suppose, we check it out if them anti-guilder’s be there?” Bluebelle asked, giving Neal a hard look and crossing her arms. She knew Neal could pull off some crazy feat’s, but most of the time his plans are half baked and half thought out or extremely vague. 

“Simple, we sneak in.” Neal stated as if it is the most obvious thing in the world. Electing a raised brow from Bluebelle, a tilted head from Starlene, and a groan and head shake from Gawolik followed by:

“Oh boy.”

‘-’

“Cage is secure. No chance of them getting out.” Raynor assured. The cage he is referring to is the one they are keeping all hostages in. 10 feet tall, red energy field in a square shape with the ground lined with thin metal rods being the source. At the base of one of the corners is a square black button which turns the field off and on.

The squad has taken over the Info depot. It was rather easy, especially with Melita’s entrance, everyone cooperating in fear of their lives. 

“Good, once the others return from making sure no one is left in the building, we shall execute the plan. Follow me.” Jacenta instructed, her and Raynor being the only members in the squad with the other’s doing a sweep. Raynor did as he was told, he did not like having to take orders but as Jacenta is squad captain, he does as she asks. He followed her to behind the counter towards the back of the lobby, were a large duffel bag rested which Jacenta had Iron Roar bring along, no one knowing what was in the bag but the white haired girl. She knelt down in front of the bag, slowly unzipped it, gently moving the bag around the object which Raynor was surprised to see. 

“A bomb?” Came from his lips, more of a statement than a question. Indeed, in the duffel is a large bomb, a sophisticated looking one. 

“A contingency plan. In case anyone tries to stop us. Even if this goes well, we don’t want anyone to know just what information we’ve acquired.” Jacenta explained, standing to her full height once more. “Arm it.” 

Raynor looked dumbfounded and a little frightened at her command, surprised by it. 

“Jacenta, we can’t. These people, they have done nothing wrong, we would be killing them in cold blood, they do not deserve this. They are innocents.” Raynor argued, gesturing to the hostages, knowing very well that no matter the outcome, they would not go free. 

“You have not been pulling your weight on this team. You haven’t killed a single guilder, and when given the chance you don’t take it. I do not know why Satanael recruited you, or why you haven’t been reprimanded for your inactions. All I do know, is that sooner or later, you will be forced to kill with us one way or another, might as well get it over with. Before Satanael decides to incentivise you into doing so.” Jacenta calmly laid out all the facts she knew, Raynor knowing very well she was right. He hasn’t killed, not yet, he does have a great deal of rage within him and hatred, but not towards guilders, at least not enough to take their lives. He didn’t want to kill innocents, he knew in war it was a hazard, but he hoped it was one he could avoid. 

With a heavy sigh, he sunk to his knees and started to arm the bomb. 

“All clear, no other blokes in the halls.” Zeb’s voice carried through the lobby, coming in through the west corridor. “Orlin is trailing behind me, IR and Mel patrolling. 

“It’s done, we have 30 minutes.” Raynor placated, standing to his full height, grim expression. 

“Good. Zeb, you and Orlin stay with the hostages. Raynor, you will patrol as well, I will do what we came here to.” Jacenta ordered, heading to the left corridor with Raynor following, Orlin finally entering the lobby. 

“What should we be doing?” Orlin asked, not having heard the orders. 

“Watch the prisoners, and keep track of time for me, we don’t wanna be here long.” Zeb relayed, leaning against the counter, honestly hoping someone would try something so there would be action for them to partake in. 

‘-’

“Okay, everyone clear on the plan?” Neal double checked, just wanting to make sure everyone was clear on the plan before they enacted it. 

“I wanna make clear once more, you’re an idiot, a noozer, and a wingnut.” Gawolik input his two cents. 

Neal, Gawolik, and Bluebelle all are standing outside near the depot, at the treeline of the forest surrounding the back and sides of the Depot. They on the west side of the building, having come here after coming up with the plan. 

“I think what Gawolik is trying to get across is that this may not be a very good idea.” Starlene chimed in through Neal’s gauntlet, they called the ship to brief Starlene in one last time. They had all decided it was best she stayed aboard as she isn’t an official guilder, and never really been in a fight so wouldn’t be much help. 

“In fairness suga’star, most his plans ain’t be the brightest.” Bluebelle comforted, gaining a glare from Neal. 

“It is not nice to glare Neal.” Starlene chastised, but she said it in such a sweet and kind way you couldn’t be mad at her. What surprised the three guilders was that she somehow knew Neal was glaring, she is only on audio. 

“Look, the plan is gonna work, trust me. When have one of my plans failed?” Neal asked rhetorically. Bluebelle and Gawolik were about to respond but he quickly cut them off. “Fail, not gone off course, fail. None? Exactly. Look, I sneak into the basement while you guys sneak in through the side, we take them out, free any hostages they got, and hand them over to the Galactic guard. Piece of space cake.”

“You are aware that these are killers, ruthless ones, remember that fire chick that nearly burned you? May make this fried space cake.” Gawolik corrected smugly. 

“I don’t suppose we could try diplomacy. Talking it out with them, maybe they aren’t all bad.” Starlene suggested over the line. 

“No promises suga’.” Bluebelle told truthfully. 

“At least promise me you guys will stay safe, at least try to.” Starlene begged, concern very evident. 

“We will. Stay on the ship, we’ll call if we need anything or when we’re done, whichever comes first.” Neal eased, ending the call. “Let’s do this.”

His companions nodding agreement, the plan official set into motion. They split up, Neal making his way towards the back of the building while staying behind the treeline. Bluebelle and Gawolik heading directly towards the building, floating quickly towards it and to one of the windows toward the back. Bluebelle jimmied the window open, it being one that opens outwards. She slipped in first very easily with Gawolik following but got stuck in the window, struggling to get free. Bluebelle couldn’t help but snicker at the Sergeant's predicament. 

“Stuck are ya?” She asked rhetorically, still floating by him. 

“Windows are just smaller and harder to fight through doors, have trouble fighting through some of those to. Help.” Gawolik requested, holding out his arm which Blue grabbed and started to tug. After a few good tugs, they got Gawolik in, and floated to the ground. It seemed like no one was around, they couldn’t see anyone once they touched down. They both unaware of someone hiding in the shadows behind the corner leading to another hall right by them. 

“If they have hostages, they would keep them in the lobby or basement. Let’s check the halls first for the killers then get the hostages out.” Gawolik devised. 

“I like it, let’s just hope they’ll be easier to find than piffles in, well general.” Bluebelle agreed, and as they were about to move, she was shot with orange energy, sending her back a few meters flying through the air before skidding, letting out a groan of pain. After watching his friend go flying, he turned to face the attacker, Raynor stepping out of the shadows, with an unreadable face. 

Gawolik’s gloves glowed purple as they constructed a hammer, Raynor’s wristlet doing the same as it made a long, thin red whip. They both let out a growl as they charged at one another and clashed.

‘-’

While Gawolik and Bluebelle made their way into the main level of the building, Neal made his way towards the basement. They were able to download blueprints of the depot as it is public records, discovering there is a small window in the back of the building that is apart of the basement and a way to sneak in. It was easy for him to make his way to the back, staying behind the tree line to stay hidden. Once making his way to the back and staying with the trees, he spotted the small window that is his ticket in, it would be a little tricky to get in but he knew he could. He made his way towards the building quickly and quietly, crouching once reaching the window, trying to open it which it did but with some resistance. He went in feet first, having a little trouble getting in around his shoulders but was able to wiggle through and landed quietly on the ground. 

The basement was rather large and vast, stone walls, floor, and ceiling giving it a secluded and cramped feeling. There are multiple computer mainframes in the room, twenty at least, definitely more it seemed. On the other side of the room past all the mainframes, he could see three large monitors and a keyboard for each, on a long table top. In front of them stood Jacenta, typing on one of the keyboards. Neal also noticed sticking out of the side of one of the monitors is a flash drive. 

“I don’t know about you, but I feel like this could be considered espionage? What do you think?” Neal vocalized, as he made his way past the mainframes, Jacenta turning to see who was with her, leaning back against the table top. 

“Perhaps, though I am not stealing this information for any government. And I am not a spy.” Jacenta coyly stated. 

“Really, you got the whole spy aesthetic. Dark clothing, mysterious, hot, and don’t most spies have short hair?” Neal mused, continuing to advance on her, but not being threatening or menacing. He gave off a wave of friendly, flirty as well. 

“I think you forgot just how dangerous and deadly they are, especially the female ones.” She elaborated, he now standing in front of her, looming over her but not being imposing. 

“I think that applies to any female, just gotta know how to sweet talk them.” He shot back, his right hand moving to brush one of her strands back from her face. At least that is how it seemed. His hand quickly shot from in front of her face to where the flashdrive is and was about to grab it but as quickly as he moved Jacenta did with her left hand grabbing his outstretched one. 

“A for effort.” She complimented, using her free hand to strike him in the gut, he caught off guard and the wind being knocked out of him, causing him to stagger back a few feet clutching his gut. “But may I suggest a kiss to seal the deal, would have been distracting long enough for you to grab the flash drive without notice.”

“Crossed my mind, but my girlfriend is going to be pissed with me enough as it is, don’t need her to be mad for me kissing another woman. Care about her too much.” Neal revealed, voice a little strained from the blow. 

“Sweet, too bad she will never see you again.” She deterred, pushing herself off of the desk and getting into a fighting stance. 

“Normally, I wouldn’t fight a lady, but you did throw the first punch.” Neal joked, getting into a stance of his own.

“And I’ll throw the last.” She insisted, sending a high kick his way which he ducked from, the fight officially on. 

‘-’

Bluebelle let out a groan as she sat up, shaking her head before bringing a hand to it. She groaned as she got her bearings back, hearing the sounds of grunting and fighting, looking to see Gawolik and Raynor looked in combat with constructs. 

“This is all your faults. You guilders might enjoy destroying and taking lives, but it is something I take no pleasure in!” Raynor shouted in rage, whipping his whip at Gawolik once more which he deflected easily. 

“Last time I checked, it was you guys that were killing guilders for no good reason. You are the ones ruining lives, not us! We help people, the only bad guys I see around here are you guys.” Gawolik interjected, swinging his hammer to hit the smaller man which he dodged easily. As Gawolik was winding up for another hit, a blue shield encompassed Raynor in a dome of sorts. 

“What the crud?” Gawolik mumbled to himself as Raynor started blasting the shield so obviously not his own. He turned and saw Bluebelle had her left hand outstretched with her glove glowing, she approaching the two males. “What are you doing Blue?” 

“I got a sco’e to settle. You go look for his friends, I got him.” Bluebelle explained standing next to Gawolik, Raynor stopped hitting the shield and opted to glare at his captor. 

“Alright, but be careful though, don’t know just what kind of tricks these killers have up their sleeves.” The snouted man warned then headed towards the back hallway, leaving the two blue beings alone.  

“If it is a score you want to settle, I am more than happy to.” Raynor said, referring to her earlier words and getting into a fighting stance with a constructed dagger in hand.

“I think I’ll go fo’ a little diplomacy actually.” She revealed, catching Raynor completely off guard. 

‘-’

Starlene hid behind a pillar in front of the building, having a perfect view inside. Great thing about glass walls, you can directly look into the room or structure. She could see the hostages in some kind of electronic cage, they all looked so scared and terrified Starlene’s heart broke for them. She could also see that further into the room were Orlin and Zeb-to her they were simply the two guarding the prisoners-, Orlin sitting on the counter just staring absentmindedly ahead of him and swinging his legs, Zeb leaning against the counter playing with a knife. 

Starlene was mostly hidden by the pillar, only her head sticking out so she could see. Unless someone looked directly at her she was unnoticeable, which is what she wanted at the moment. She knew that the guys and Bluebelle could handle the situation themselves, she did believe in them. But she also just couldn’t sit around and do nothing when innocent people are in danger. Right now she is trying to come up with a plan to get the civilians to safety but she would need to take care of the blonde and purple men. Though what she could do she wasn’t sure, she has never been in a fight and didn’t really know how, she didn’t have any working equipment to take them down. 

She let out a sigh and slumped her shoulders, completely at a lost of what she could do to help. 

Inside, in the cage holding the civilians, a little girl was looking around in fear, her eyes falling on Starlene, said girl noticing with wide eyes. 

“Mommy look, a purple angel outside.” The little girl pointed out while pointing at Starlene, who quickly hid behind the pillar completely before anyone could notice her. 

“Sweetie, there is nothing out there. And it is rude to point.” The mother chastised her daughter gently. The mother had actually noticed Starlene as well, but considering she was hiding she believed that Starlene was there to help them. 

Unfortunately, Zeb did hear the conversation between the mother and daughter. 

“Huh, what be this about an angel huh?” Zeb asked threatenly, stalking over to the mother and daughter and standing in front of them still outside the cage. 

“That she is purple and is outside Zeb. Did she have wings?” Orlin joined in, hopping off the counter and joining Zeb, who hung his head in annoyance. 

Starlene could hear everything inside, worried that they would come out to investigate and capture her as she still didn’t have a plan yet. She pressed herself as close to the pillar as she could but it was kind of hard as the orbs on the back of her belt kept her from doing so. 

That is when she got an idea. 

“Ow!” Orlin exclaimed as Zeb gave him a head slap. 

“Forget about the bloody wings Or! We might have an intruder a foot.” Zeb stated, looking towards the glass wall separating them from the outside as Orlin rubbed his head. 

“Still could be an angel.” Orlin once more put his two cents, earning a glare from his partner. 

“C’mon.” The bald alien order as he stalked out towards the front of the building, the blonde following along. They got outside, surveying the area around them and couldn’t see anyone. 

“I don’t see no one. The purple angel must have flown away.” Orlin concluded, Zeb letting out a groan at his partner’s idiocy while one of his hands to his and shaking it. 

“Let’s get back in.” Zeb ordered as there seemed to be nothing. The two turned to go back in, but jumped back startled as blocking their entrance was a small lavender orb with blue button in the center and currently had a blue glow around it, floating in the air.  

“What be that Zeb?” Orlin asked, rather scared of the object. 

“It’s just a floating sphere, nothing special.” Zeb dismissed it, really not thinking it was a threat. 

“Free the civilians. Free the civilians. Or else.” Came from the orb in a female robotic voice, spooking the two males greatly. 

“It’s alive! It’s alive Zeb and it gonna kill us!” Orlin screamed extremely terrified, hiding behind the shorter man. 

“You do what it wants, I ain’t taking the risk.” Zeb instructed hurriedly, he would never admit it that the little droid spooked him and never how much. He took a key out of his pocket and shoved it towards the blonde. 

“No way, I don’t wanna go near it. ‘Sides, the bomb could go off while I do it, I don’t wanna be smithereens.” Orlin argued as there was a tug of war over the key but more of a push of war. Though once Orlin mentioned the bomb, Zeb froze.

“Bomb? We got a bomb in there?” The bearded man questioned, unaware of that part of the plan. Orlin nodded in confirmation.

“Raynor armed it, not sure how long it be set for though.” Orlin added on. 

“Then what are we standing here for, let us be gone for the big bang!” Zeb roared, running down the stairs, Orlin hurrying after him with the key in hand. 

“Leave the key.” The droid ordered, making Orlin stop in his tracks, run back up the steps, and put the key down by the floating robot. 

“Right, sorry. Thank you for sparing us.” Orlin thanked than hurried off after his friend. After a moment, Starlene came out from behind the pillar holding another one of her orbs in her hand with a smile at her plan working. She went to her other orb and grabbed it from the air, pressing the button on each one and attached them both back to her belt. 

“That was easier than I thought it would be.” She couldn’t help but say to herself as she got the key. Now she could free the civilians, but also had to warn her friends of the bomb.

‘-’

“You really believe you can talk me out of what I’m doing, it is foolish. You are a hopeful fool.” Raynor spatted, crossing his arms over his chest, very unimpressed. 

“Not me, my friend. Sweet little thing, kindest soul I know and it’s been only a few hours. She thought pe’haps you people could be dealt with by words, not weapons. Wishful thinking on her part, gotta admire that optimism. Thought she was crazy as well, but she may have some merit. You said you don’t wanna destroy lives, yet you be with people that do, why is that?” Bluebelle explained, still maintaining the shield, despite willing to reason with him, she still didn’t trust him. 

“I have my reasons and I don’t need to share them with you.” Raynor stated determinedly, Bluebelle rolling her eyes at him. 

“You don’t have to stay closed up foreva ya know. You gonna have to open up eventually, probably won’t be to me but it gotta be to somebody.” Bluebelle continued on. She couldn’t believe she was actually thinking perhaps this man might be good, he may have spared her life before but who’s to say he wouldn’t have done it. Before she could think on it further, a voice came through the speakers she knew. 

“Guys! They set up a bomb and it’s armed! It doesn’t have a timer so it could go off at any moment! Get out now!” Starlene’s voice boomed over speakers, Bluebelle shocked by this news, as well as noticing Raynor’s neutral face. 

“Guessing you knew?” She asked, though she was very well aware that he did indeed know. 

“I’m the one that armed it. And now we and the hostages will all die.” Raynor decreed, his head lowering in shame.  

“I wouldn’t count on it. Suga’Star would want us all to get out safely but probably got the hostages out befo’e alerting us. And I know I don’t wanna die today so I’ll be leaving, what you do, that be up to you.” Bluebelle shared, then lowered the shield around Raynor and took off for the window and flew out it, Raynor watched as she left, standing there for a moment, sitting in his own juices of what to do. 

‘-’

“Ugh! I’m bored! Why can’t someone break in and try to stop us already?” Melita asked aloud, her companion raising a brow at her request. 

“You’re so weird.” He just said with a shake of his head and letting out a huff, despite not saying the words he agreed with her. 

He was bored just like her, but he was much better at not showing it or expressing it. They are stationed in the east corridor, since no possible hostages around and it was unlikely they would have to fight anyone, they stayed where they were. Iron Roar leaning against the left wall, Melita next to him but she laid on the floor and basically sat on the wall with her legs against the wall as well.

“I mean, those guilders gotta be smartish and figured out what we are up to.” Melita reasoned, waving her hands wildly as she did so.  

“Got that right killers.” Came from down the hall, the two turning their heads to see Gawolik approaching them. 

“You wanna take care of him or be a lazy bum?” Melita questioned her partner, he pushed himself off the wall. 

“I got this, you be the bum.” He replied, cracking his knuckles, an evil glint in his eyes. 

“Fine by me, love to watch you work!” The girl added on in an excited tone, resituating herself so she now lay on her stomach, head in her hands with elbows firmly planted on the ground, lazily kicking her legs back and forth. 

“You are one weird chick.” Gawolik remarked, surprised at how calm and casual she was acting. 

“I said that to.” Iron Roar agreed, then charged at the pink man. Gawolik charged as well, both letting out yells and preparing punches, once close enough they each threw one with their fists colliding together, seeming to make everything move with the force. 

“Ooh! Vibraty!” Melita exclaimed in glee, feeling the kickback.

That was the first blow of many for the two, they sticking to hand to hand combat rather than using weapons, seeming equally matched in strength and speed. They traded blow for blow, a punch met with another, each being able to take and dish out pain to one another quickly and easily, not seeming to feel the pain from the blows they were throwing or receiving. Iron Roar was able to get the upper hand when punching Gawolik followed by bringing his head onto his knee. Though Gawolik took it in stride, only reeling for a second before getting Iron in a headlock and tackling him to the ground.

“This is like watching a wrestling match! But no food. Or screaming people, or fun costumes.” Melita remarked, upon listing how unsimilar the two are, she became sad. The two men wrestled on the ground for a moment, and probably would have continued to do so if a voice didn’t come over the speakers that Gawolik recognized.

“Guys! They set up a bomb and it’s armed! It doesn’t have a timer so it could go off at any moment! Get out now!” Starlene’s voice boomed over speakers, making them all stop what they were doing in shock.

“We brought a bomb!?” Melita asked genuinely surprised as she sat up, sitting on her legs.

“You telling me you guys brought a bomb but didn’t know it?” Gawolik questioned, finding that very hard to believe. Iron Roar used the Sergeant’s momentary distraction to elbow him in the gut causing the headlock to loosen, Iron Roar throwing Gawolik over his shoulder and into the wall. Gawolik hit it hard and fell to the ground with a groan, out of it. 

“C’mon, let’s get out of here before we get barbequed.” Iron Roar instructed as he got up, Melita doing so as well. 

“Mm, BBQ! Delish!” Melita commented happily, Iron Roar launching himself up with Melita following, the two floating to a window which Iron broke easily and the two floated out of, leaving Gawolik to whatever fate awaited him. 

‘-’

Neal and Javenta are locked in intense combat, hand to hand. The fighting did consist of Neal being on the defensive as he was mostly against fighting women. Jacenta has been fighting expertly, making sure not to let him catch any of her throws and a few hitting there mark. 

“Wanna share how a thing like you ended up with a gig like this?” Neal asked, still keeping up his flirty exterior as he does. 

“Fighting for a cause I believe in. Much why you are here as well I assume.” She replied, sending another kick directly at Neal’s chest and it did hit him, but he was also able to grab her ankle, keeping her trapped in away. 

“And just what is it that this cause is fighting for?” Neal wondered, his grip on her ankle firm despite her wiggling to escape. 

“To get justice, and stop evil from spreading.” She confessed as if it was obvious, Neal giving a wry laugh. 

“Might want to take a look in the mirror than.” He insinuated, and before their banter could continue, a voice came over the loud speakers with a surprising message. 

“Guys! They set up a bomb and it’s armed! It doesn’t have a timer so it could go off at any moment! Get out now!” Starlene’s voice boomed over speakers, Neal’s eyes going wide at this news. 

“You guys planted a bomb, and people tell me I am crazy.” He couldn’t help but remark. 

“Trust me, you are.” She confirmed, using her other leg to kick Neal in the face and making him let go of her ankle. She hurried to the monitors, taking out the flash drive and made her way to the basement window as Neal got up, rubbing his jaw. 

“Ain’t getting away that easily.” He mumbled under his breath, hurrying after Jacenta who already climbed out the window. He hurried to it and got out, once more with difficulty but continued hurrying after his adversary. He made it well into the tree line when he heard the building start to boom, he turned back to see it exploded, the blast going far enough to send him back into a tree, knocking him out. 

‘-’

“Beautiful, glorious, shiny.” Melita marveled as she stared at the fiery structure in complete amazement.

“You are way to obsessed with fire.” Iron Roar commented. He did know that Melita really did like fire especially as she could produce it herself, but when the flame wasn’t produced by her she always found it fascinating. 

“Fire to me is metal to you. Except you can’t produce your own and I can’t eat fire despite my best efforts.” She replied, still hypnotized by the flames. 

The two were waiting at the appointed meeting spot as was set earlier. It was a safe distance from the building so no one could directly tie them to the fire by being near it and they aren’t too far from where their ship is.

“Where is everyone, I’m bored and hungry.” Iron complained, sitting on a tree he may or may not have punched off it’s trunk. Melita sat on his right shoulder, she hopped on when the two got to the rendezvous and only got off when he made his seat, afterwards promptly resuming her position. 

“Surprised you didn’t take a piece of the building with you, finally decided to stop destroying property.” Jacenta joked as she approached the two. 

“More steel than iron, decent eating but has a funny after taste.” Iron Roar clarified. 

“I don’t think you can attack anyone about property damage when it was your idea to blow up the building.” Melita interjected, somewhat listening but still mostly dazzled by the inferno.

“I told ya you bumbling blonde brenngon, the meeting spot was this way. If you had just listen you wouldn’t have them brambles in ya.” Came the gruff accented chastising of Zeb as he and Orlin came from behind the trio, Orlin indeed having brambles stuck in his hair and on his face. 

“I thought we was suppose’ to be at the ship, and the brambles was not me fault, that root snuck up on me.” Orlin defended himself, getting another bramble off of his face, but many more still stuck in there. 

“Nature’s annoying.” Iron Roar added on, shifting on his tree chair. 

“Where’s tall, blue, and angry?” Melita changed the subject but still not paying attention. 

“He should’ve been here by now, at least have between tweedle dee and dum.” The long haired man jested. 

“Oh I get it! So Melita is Dee and you are Dum!” Orlin cheered, thinking he had it right. 

“Say that again and see how many teeth you have by the end.” Roar threatened while punching his right hand into his left. Melita giggled in glee at the potential violence and clapped in joy.

“I don’t get it anymore.” Orlin stated to no one in particular, Zeb letting out a groan at his partner’s stupidity. 

Jacenta simply watched as her squad made with their usual banter. Whenever they weren’t on a mission and they were all together this is typically how the conversations went. Melita and Orlin saying joking or stupid things with Zeb and Iron Roar getting annoyed or joining in and it went like that for a while. Jacenta never personally got involved, she typically stood to the side and watched the chaos. When Raynor is with them he typically stays silent like her, but if the other’s egg him he joins in reluctantly. They try to egg Jacenta occasionally but she is immune to it. 

She cast her gaze to the Info Depot, watching it for a moment with the sound of it slowly crumbling and the others bickering in the background. At the moment what she was truly doing is contemplating what Raynor’s fate is. He most likely made it out, he wasn’t a stupid man, he would know to get out before the bomb went off and probably the best knowing when as he set it. The rest of them made it out as well, and if she had to guess so did the hostages, probably by whoever was on the speakers alerting the guilders to the bomb. Whether the guilders made it out she wasn’t sure, as they did know about the bomb albeit late they probably got out but they very well could have gotten trapped in there. Back to Raynor, he wouldn’t stay intentionally, he had something to live for, it’s why he fought with them. Though, there is still the chance one of the guilders could have captured him or left him to die but that wasn’t any guilder’s style, especially these ones. 

“Let’s go.” Jacenta instructed and started to make her way back to the ship. The others immediately stopped in their chatter and watched the white hair girl, baffled. After a moment she looked back to see them all in their places. “ Did I stutter? Is my translator malfunctioning? Any reason you are all sitting there like cervidaes caught in the headlights?”

“Uh, Raynor hasn’t been here yet.” Orlin stuttered, off putted by Jacenta. Many things did scare Orlin and many people as well, Jacenta being one of them. 

“He is not a hatchling, he can take care of himself. If he truly requires our assistance he can contact us. Which I doubt he will, he is perfectly capable of getting back on his own.” Jacenta dismissed then continued to make her way back to their ship not waiting for a reply. 

“Girl ain’t wrong, more responsible than most of us together.” Melita remarked, hopping off of Iron Roar’s shoulders and cartwheeled after the other female. 

“She can’t make a normal exit.” Iron Roar said to himself as he shook his head, following after as well.” 

“I’m a responsible bloke, aren’t I Zeb?” Orlin looked to his buddy for confirmation, still having many brambles in his face and hair. 

“Sure Or, sure.” Zeb halfheartedly reassured, pulling a bramble from the blonde’s and started off after the other’s as well with Orlin behind him.

‘-’

“Ugh, that was fun.” Neal muttered to himself as he awoke, pushing himself up from the ground and sat on his legs. He let out a groan at the pain he felt in his head, bringing a hand to his head as he stood up and used a tree next to him for support. He rubbed his eyes to help him get his bearings, after a moment he was good. He looked around as he was somewhat disoriented still, when turning around he couldn’t help but gasp at the sight of the Info Depot ablaze. For a moment he completely forgot where he was and what he was doing before losing consciousness, seeing the building or what’s left of it rather helped jogged his memory. 

And that he wasn’t the only one in the building. 

“Gawolik! Bluebelle! Starlene! Where are you guys!?” Neal called out in worry, looking around for his friends but he couldn’t see anyone. Which was unfortunate for him as he was shot in the back, knocking him down but not out. He looked to see who shot him, and saw one of the guild killers, the one he faced on Meped making his way towards him with an unreadable expression set in an angry way. 

“They aren’t around anymore, guilder.” Raynor confirmed cynically. Neal couldn’t hold back his rage, letting out a growl of anger and charging Raynor, surprising the younger man. Neal delivered two quick punches to Raynor’s face, then a hard punch in the gut, and delivered another one to his face, sending him into a tree. 

“Is that all you got?” Raynor challenged, straightening up from hitting the tree. Though before he could truly do anything, Neal lunged at him, wrapping his hands around Raynor’s next, strangling him against the tree. 

“You caused this! You and your friends!” Neal stated loudly and in rage, keeping his grip tight on the guild killers neck but was careful to so he didn’t make him pass out. 

“Then why don’t you kill me then? Get retribution and justice for your friends. For all those in the Depot, I deserve it.” Raynor rasped, hands wrapped around Neal’s wrists but not fighting back, actually wanting the guilder to kill him for his actions. Neal could see the remorse on his face under the tough exterior which surprised him, but kept up his own tough exterior for the moment.

“Because I’m not a killer. And it isn’t your time, you have to make up for what you did, and I’m going to make sure you do.” Neal explained, releasing Raynor who had to catch his breath with one hand at his neck. Neal took a few steps back, needing to cool off himself, starting to walk away. Raynor saw this and growled in rage, starting to charge up his wristlet and charged towards the brunette. 

“You fool!” Raynor remarked, raising his arm to strike but was surprised as Neal’s fist connect hard with Raynor’s face, sending the young man to the ground and unconscious in the process. 

“Whattya know, Gawolik’s lessons actually paid off. Could do without the stories along with them.” Neal panted as he shook out his fist. 

“The stories give the lessons more substance and prove they work. I never complain about your stories of chicks.” Came from Neal’s left and he turned to see his large pink friend trudging towards him. 

“C’mon Gaw, you know you love them.” Neal chuckled as Gawolik came closer and the two embraced in a quick bro hug, happy to see one another and that they aren’t dead. 

“I don’t suppose you managed to catch any of them or find out exactly what they were doing?” The brunette added on, hoping for a breakthrough.

“Nope, but I see you have.” Gaw sneered as his eyes wandered to the man on the ground.

“More or less. I don’t suppose you made sure no one else was in the building before it blew up?” Neal questioned, the sergeant shaking his head no. 

“Barely got myself out of there in time, not sure if anyone else did.” Gawolik informed, the two gaining distraught looks. 

“Luckily I did.” They heard the sweet voice of Starlene coming behind them. “No one was inside, I made sure all the civilians got out that they locked up and no one else was inside.” 

“Not happy you didn’t listen to me but you were a big help.” Neal complimented and chastised at the same time, pulling the girl into a hug which she reciprocated. 

“Gordon, you got no room to be mad at anyone who doesn’t follow the rules.” Gawolik chastised with the target of his comment glaring at him. 

“Is he going to be alright?” Starlene queried worriedly at Raynor, walking over to him and crouching next to him.

“You’re actually worried about one of the people who tried to kill us? You really are an angel of sorts.” Gawolik mused with a shake of his head, Neal smirking with a light chuckle. 

Starlene was too focused on the passed-more like punched-out man to pay true attention to the boys, but she did process his words. Perhaps it is odd that she is showing care and compassion for someone who seemed bad, but she believed everyone deserves kindness no matter what they do or have done. She gently brushed the hair in his face away so she could get a better look at him. She could see a small welt starting to form on his cheek, probably from when he was fighting. He did look rather peaceful to her, as well as kind and gentle. Her father always did say that your face when you sleep is a reflection of your true nature. 

“So, what do we do now?” Gawolik wondered as he wasn’t quite sure himself, staring at the ablazed building. Before anyone could answer him, Neal’s gauntlet beeped from an incoming call and him answering revealed a digital screen with Bluebelle on it. 

“Y’all okay?” Bluebelle asked in worry. 

“We’re all here and safe, you?” Neal replied, Blue did look okay but better to ask then not.

“I’m good on my end. Don’t suppose any of ya managed to wrangle those guild haters cus’ I sadly didn’t.” She inquired, upset at herself. 

“Yea we got one, that angry kid I left ya to take care of.” Gawolik enlightened, and it did seem like he was digging at her for not stopping Raynor but he honestly wasn’t. 

“He got the uppa’ hand on me.” She lied easily. She didn’t like lying to her friends, but knew for the moment it was the best thing to do. “So y’all wanna meet up at the ship and head back to the guild hall?”

Neal actually thought about that for a moment, looking at the Info Depot that was crumpling from the fire, firefighters arriving on the scene to put the flames out. It would be best for them all to regroup and head back to base, but Neal was getting an idea. 

“Oh no, I hate that look.” Gawolik groaned, well versed with Neal’s thinking face. 

“Why, what does the look mean?” Starlene couldn’t help but ask with wide, curious eyes.

“It means Gordon’s got a stupid and insane idea that’ll probably end with us getting nearly killed, arrested, or captured.” Gawolik revealed, having experienced many of Neal’s idea’s and experienced all three scenarios. 

“Blue, do you think you can get back to the guildhall yourself?” Neal asked, not wanting to leave his friend stranded. 

“Sure, I can get someone ta pick me up, but what y’all gonna do?” Bluebelle assured, wondering just what the Namuh had in mind. 

“We are gonna stop these guys. And we do have the advantage as they probably think we’re dead. And I plan to use that to its fullest extent.” Neal disclosed, everyone going wide eyed at his idea.

“Oh boy, here we go.”

‘-’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is a wrap for this chapter. So many more questions then answers. Just who exactly is Satanael. Why does he have an army attacking guilds? What will the team do now with just about everyone thinking they are dead. What will they do with Raynor? What will happen next. The next chapter definitly won't be up until September 15th at the earliest. I do have a ton in mind for it and ready to write but school is about to start for me in the next to weeks and there is another story I must update along with one I am betaing for a friend, Into the Game, it can be found on wattpad. Art for character's can be found on my instagram: @g.u.a.r.d.i.a.n.s8 along with on tumblr, I decided to make a blog for Star Guild Chronicles where I shall post art, updates, and ask any questions anyone might have concerning the story. I hope you lovely people check it out, I would greatly appreciate it and if you are interested in the story it will be beneficial to you. So until next time, enjoy, comment, share, check out the character's and have a wonderful day.


	3. Curse of the White Anemone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies, I present to you the latest chapter of Star Guild Chronicles! This one certainly didn't take as long as the last thankfully. This chapter is the last of the main set up to help get the rest of the story rolling. Without further ado, on with the show!

It is the day after what happened on Nebt at the Info Depot, technically for the Star Cruiser it is morning. A lot has happened to the crew and they have only been one for less than a day. 

Neal, Gawolik, and Starlene all returned back to the ship, they brought Raynor with them after some debate who was unconscious at the time. Bluebelle was able to contact another member of the Star Guild to get her from Nebt and take her back to the Guild. She also informed the Guild of all that happened at the Depot, but changed some details such as Neal and Gawolik dying and left out Starlene. Gawolik was slightly against the whole fake death idea, felt all it would do in the long run is cause more problems but did agree after debate. As no one really knew Starlene and she would be travelling with the guys, it was best to not mention her. 

Another thing that was currently a debate for the crew was Raynor’s fate. Gawolik didn’t want to take him with them, but he knew and Neal stated that if they left him he would go find the other guild killers and know at least Neal is alive. And now that  they had him essentially as their prisoner, the question as hand is what to do with him. It was late before they could discuss it so they decided to save if for the morning. 

As morning came the crew still hadn’t spoken to each other.. Starlene was the first to awaken, and decided to make some food for everyone. She settled on a simple breakfast, velnesho eggs with cooked jesev and reminian toast. Most of the food her and Bluebelle had bought she wasn’t familiar with. She had only cooked with foods from her planet but from the haul there were some she was familiar with. She made a fair amount of food, she herself usually didn’t eat much, but she didn’t know how much the guys liked to eat and just one look at Gawolik could tell you he is a hearty eater. With all the food made she presented it buffet style for when the guys came down they could get as much as they want. 

But there is one thing she had to do before she herself ate. 

She got an extra plate and filled it with the breakfast choices, making her way down towards the brig so the prisoner could eat. She didn’t know his name still, he was unconscious when they brought him aboard and she couldn’t check on him before going to bed. She liked to think of him more as a guest then a prisoner, a less cruel and mean term even with him locked up. The guys didn’t want her near him and she could understand and respect that, but she also couldn’t let a man starve. 

So putting the plate on a tray along with utensils for the food, and a glass of water, she went to the brig. 

‘-’

The brig was on the lowest level of the ship, and as far as cells went, this was actually a nice one. It was a large room, mostly empty space, the actual cells were along the back and side walls, one in each wall. When there was no one in a cell, the walls were closed giving the room the illusion of being just an empty room. Each cell had an access panel next to it that would open the wall into the cell, and could generate an energy wall to keep a prisoner in. Each one has a cot attached to the wall against the back of each one, desk with a chair on the left and on the right, a working toilet. The cells were also spacious, taking up half of each of their respective walls. 

Raynor resided in the cell in the back wall, with a purple energy wall up keeping him in. He is still passed out from yesterday but starting to awake, lying on the bed on his back with the blanket covering him. He slowly blinked his eyes, adjusting to the dimly lit room and getting the sleepiness from his eyes. Out of all the places he expected, a cell as nice as this one didn’t even enter his frame of mind of possible places. He slowly sat up, feeling a headache coming on and the side of his face in some pain. He let out a groan, rubbing his head as he tried to figure out just what happened. 

That’s when it all came back to him, battling those guilders from the Star Guild, taking over the Info Depot, blowing it up, confronting that one guilder and regrettably getting sucker punched. He did allow himself to be attacked and didn’t fight back, but he still was ashamed of just how easily he was taken down. If he had to guess, the guilders took him back to their ship which is most likely where he currently resided or some other holding center of sorts. 

“Where am I?” He couldn’t help but ask himself as he looked around his cell, truly surprised by how nice and pristine it looked. He moved the blanket off him which led him to wonder just who put it on him. 

“The Star Cruiser.” Came a sweet, chipper, angelic voice. He turned to see a pretty girl standing outside of the cell holding a tray. The energy field didn’t really obscure her in any way, just made her look extremely purple. He could tell she had to be around his age but was most likely younger and could tell she was a sweet little thing just from one look at her. Which made him wonder just what was her place in all of this. 

“What fool came up with that name?” He questioned, not really expecting an answer from her. He threw the blanket off him, swinging his legs so his feet hit the floor and sat on the edge of the cot, having his arms rest on his knees and continued to examine the girl as she also seemed to be doing. Her eyes gentle, curious, no hidden intentions behind them he could see, she being genuine in her actions. 

“I did actually. When I was 6. The stars always interested me, not sure if it’s because of my name or not but they do. And my father and I always liked the word cruiser for a ship, gives it a nice feeling I suppose.” Starlene explained, sure she saw Raynor’s head lower the slightest bit during her recounting, why she wasn’t quite sure but wanted to make him feel better. 

“I brought you breakfast with water. It’s morning so you know, if you weren’t sure. I wasn’t quite sure what you liked but if you don’t like anything just leave it and I’ll remember for next time.” She rambled on, tapping the access panel to his cell a few times, dropping the force shield so she could enter and deposited the tray on the desk before turning to face him. 

“Do you need anything? Oh, and how do you feel, I noticed the bruise starting to form yesterday, is it alright?”

Raynor, for lack of a better term, was flabbergasted by this girl. He kept a great poker face so she didn’t notice. Last time he checked, you didn’t make sure your prisoner’s were alright and delivered delicious smelling breakfast to them. This girl was a true fool. Not only for who she was acting towards him, but she left the cell shield down so he could easily run out if he wanted to. 

“Just swell. Why wouldn't I be? Blew up a building with innocents inside, have been abandoned and am being locked up by the very people that hate me and see me as evil. Why wouldn’t I be alright?” Came his sarcastic remark. And if this girl didn’t already baffle him, her next statement surely did. 

“I don’t hate you. And I don’t think you are evil. I believe you are a good person.” She countered, confident in her words with a bright smile. He glared up at her, the smile never faltering. 

“Then you truly are a fool.” He stated definitively, averting his gaze from her to stare ahead. 

“I like to think of it as I am being optimistic.” She inputted, and he glanced at her once more, wondering if she was playing him to get him to cooperate or actually this sweet and kind. And he wasn’t sure which option was worse. Before anymore could be said between the two, the door to the brig room opened, revealing an unhappy looking Gawolik, how’s face quickly turned to anger at the scene.

“What are you doing down here Star?” The pink man asked enraged as he stormed in with heavy steps, stopping next to Starlene and in front of Raynor. He lowered his head to the ground, his face completely set neutral. 

“I was giving him breakfast. I cooked it just a bit ago, did you eat yet?” She explained, sensing that Gawolik had a problem with her actions but not quite sure what it was. 

“He doesn’t deserve food, not after all he’s done.” Gawolik answered, being mindful to not yell at Starlene or sound too angry. His gaze then turned to Raynor, hardening, then did something that made Starlene go wide eyed in shock. He grabbed the younger man roughly by his shoulders and lifted him into the air as he spoke: “Just who are you guys? And why are you hunting guilders?”

“Gawolik...” Starlene gently prodded, wanting to diffuse the situation before it escalated anymore. Though it seemed she had no effect on the behemoth of a man, as he only focused on the prisoner, who kept his stoic face and was just staring to the side. Gawolik let out a roar of rage as he slammed Raynor into the wall opposite of Starlene. 

“Answer me!” He demanded, right in his face. Raynor did have his head turned to the side, eyes squeezed shut and a grimace set on his face, he had let out a wince from the slam. 

“EEP!” Starlene shrieked in surprise at this turn of events, covering her mouth as well in shock, truly not expecting this. Luckily before things could escalate any further, Neal came into the brig, hurrying to the cell at the scene. 

“Take it easy big guy, this ship is still technically a rental.” Neal joked, his way of diffusing the situation. He knew before things progressed any further, it would be wise to have Starlene leave. He gently grabbed the girl’s shoulders, bringing her out of her daze to look into his green eyes. 

“Star, why don’t you go to the kitchen, we’ll be there in a few.”

“But, I can’t just... what about-” She stammered, Neal gently guiding her out of the cell. 

“I got this, just head on up, go.” He urged, giving her a slight push out, she did indeed make her way towards the brig’s exit, but stopped to look back at the scene. Neal making the motion with his hands for her to go, Gawolik still holding Raynor to the wall, and Raynor himself had his face set neutral not willing to show any anger or pain at his predicament. Their eyes looked for a few seconds, and she could see he was asking her to leave as well, she finally doing so no matter how much she wanted to stay. With her gone, Neal now worked on getting Gawolik to calm down. 

“Gawolik, you just woke up, haven’t eaten, why don’t you go get some food and then we can deal with him. Okay?” Neal suggested calmly, knowing out of anything that could calm Gawolik, food is most certainly one thing that could do it. Gawolik glanced at Neal for a second in hesitation, before letting out a groan and threw Raynor to the side of the cell before stomping out. Raynor hit the wall hard with his back before falling to the ground in the space between the cot and desk. Neal turned to face the slumped down Raynor, he didn’t like him for what he has done to him and his fellow guildmates, but he was willing to at least pretend to be civil. 

“Look, if you tell us all that you know, help us, maybe we can help you. For starters, make sure that you get a fair sentencing by the galactic guard.” Neal reasoned. He was fairly good at interrogation and bargaining if he needed to be, his uncle did teach him a bit. Though in this case, he wasn’t sure the best way to bargain with the current situation, as they needed to stay under the radar with everyone believing they are dead. 

“I will admit that I am a bad person for the sins I have committed with Satanael, but I am not a snitch. I deserve the worst.” Raynor responded, looking up to stare Neal in the eyes as he spoke, his steely revolve very evident making it clear he wouldn’t budge. 

‘-’

“I say we let him rot in there! No! Not here, I don’t wanna deal with him any more than we have to. And we shouldn’t of had to in the first place!” Gawolik ranted angrily, shoving food in his mouth immediately after speaking.

Neal, Starlene, and Gawolik are all in the kitchen now, Neal came after failing to get anything from Raynor.

The kitchen was rather large, many rooms on the ship are. The back wall is lined with shelves and cupboards. In the middle there is a sink with the dishwasher under it. A few feet in front of the sink and many of the cupboards is a large island, that has a stove on the top and two ovens built into it. In the left and right corners against the wall with the door is a large booth in each corner, the crew currently sitting in the right booth. Next to the door is a small panel, most rooms in the ship have one which can be used for all sorts of functions like locking the door, intercom, and more. In the booth, Neal sat on the left end, Gawolik on the right, and Starlene in between them. 

“We couldn’t just leave him.” Starlene voiced. It was her and Neal’s decision to bring him back with them, but they both had different reasons. 

“She’s right, if we left him there he would have gone back to his friends and let them know we are alive. Right now, we have the advantage against them as they don’t know we’re still alive so when we do strike, they won’t expect it.” Neal added on, proud of his plan. 

“I’m still not sure if there really even is anything going on, but I don’t really believe in coincidences either. But why don’t we just take him to the galactic guard? That way we don’t have to deal with him and he’s still locked up like the criminal he is.” Gawolik continued to argue, while still angrily eating. 

“He could let them know we are alive and his friend’s might find out where he is. Him with us is our best bet to make the plan work. Which is to find out just who these people are and how to stop them.” Neal countered, Gawolik grumbling because he knew Neal is right and he hates that. 

“I don’t see why we have to keep him in the brig, it seems so cruel.” Starlene piped in, somewhat nervously but trying to keep her voice steady. 

“Well, him trying to kill us and being associated with the guild killers might have something to do with it, just a thought.” Neal joked nonchalantly, Gawolik annoyed and Starlene actually thought he was being serious for a second. 

“He’s evil Star. A bad guy, and deserves to be locked up with no special treatment, end of story.” The large pink man also provided, slamming his fist on the table for emphasis.

“But we don’t know why he did what he did or the extent of it. The world isn’t just black and white, there’s more to something than what we think. Maybe he didn’t want to.” Starlene brought up, quite adamant on this. She never really liked to argue with people, and arguing with Gawolik seemed like a very bad idea, but on this matter she wouldn’t back down. 

“You don’t fight a war unless you want to. Everyone in war wants to be there.” Gaw pushed. 

“Really? Everyone believes in the cause they are fighting for and all want to be there?” Star questioned with a head tilt, genuinely curious. Gawolik opened his mouth to respond, but thought on it for a second and instead of answering started to drink from his cup only making the girl more curious. 

“Speaking of war, just because he is technically our prisoner, doesn’t mean you have to go all drill sergeant on him even if in this sense you are one and he is a P.O.W.” Neal pointed out, Gawolik merely shrugging, it’s in his nature to do as he does. 

“Pow?” The purplette repeated with a head tilt, not familiar with the term. 

“Prisoner of war. And you want information from someone, you gotta be ruthless, no mercy.” Gawolik clarified, once more pounding his fist on the table. 

“Ever thought about asking politely, making friends?” Starlene suggested very sweet and innocently, the guys completely caught off guard by just how kind she is. 

“Never go to war Star, just never go to war.” Gawolik request while placing a hand on the girl’s shoulder, knowing very well that she would probably not survive in combat. 

“Sadly with our guy, I don’t think either will work on him.”

Before more could be said on the matter, the lights of the ship started blinking, along with the gem on each of Starlene’s gauntlets. 

“Ugh, what now?” Neal groaned in annoyance, throwing his head back as Starlene checked what it was from her gauntlets. 

“An incoming call, looks like it’s from Soline.” She informed, the color draining from both males faces. 

“She’s supposed to think we’re dead, why call?” Gawolik wondered aloud. 

“Make sure we aren’t dead?” Starlene suggested. From anyone else it would have come off as mean and sarcastic, but the guys could tell she was being genuine with her question. 

“I feel like it’ll be worse if we don’t take the call. To the bridge.” Neal announced, figuring it would be easier to talk to her there and as she is calling from the ship. They all started to head to the bridge, Gawolik quickly shoveling the rest of his food in his mouth before hurrying after them.

‘-’

“WHAT WERE YOU THINKING YOU DEWEY WHACKERS!?!?” The angry purplette boomed as soon as the call was answered. If looks could kill, hers most certainly would have annihilated them. The three on the ship stood at the captain’s station, Neal in front of the console, Starlene to his left and Gawolik to his right. On Soline’s end much background chatter could be heard so even with her screaming it probably be unlikely anyone would pay attention to her.

“Redheads got nothing on you.” Neal joked with a somewhat nervous chuckle, hoping it would help smooth the tension. Soline easily is one of the sweetest people but when she gets angry, she’s very angry.

“Really?” Gawolik questioned with a side glance, Neal shrugging as he wasn’t sure just what to say to stave off the wrath of Soline. 

“If Venessa doesn’t kill you for this I will.” Soline threatened, her hard glare somehow becoming worse.

“I thought Bluebelle was supposed to tell everyone you guys are dead.” Starlene wondered aloud. She didn’t see it as a problem Soline knew they were alive, but this whole situation was somewhat perplexing to her. She could deal with complicated science and math stuff, that she has learning. But possibly fighting a war of sorts and pretending to be dead, made zero sense

“She did. But, she told me the truth because if she didn’t, you guys would be doomed which I don’t even think you wingnuts realized!” Soline screamed, throwing her hands up as well before bringing them back down and crossing them over her chest.

“I feel like your right but not sure how. Please explain all mighty Soso.” Neal requested, making his voice sound all high and mighty. If jokes won’t work, grovelling hopefully will. 

“You know flattery won’t work with me.. And to answer your question, you guys are basically going on a deep cover mission. Ya gotta be untraceable and make sure no one finds out you guys are alive. Luckily since the ship isn’t technically registered that helps and I can do damage control incase you guys get seen which could happen. Plus, you guys are gonna need money as since you are technically dead your bank accounts go bye-bye. I can help with that, I’ll just give you guys old jobs no one has taken or urgent ones that pop up. And that is just some of what you guys might need me to do, should I continue?” Starlene explained rather smuggly, her glare and frown turned into a smirk with an evil glint in her eyes. 

“She’s right, we need her.” Gawolik conceded, knowing it is better to agree then fight her on this. 

“I’m glad, now... JUST WHAT IN THE GREAT SPACE NEBULA EVEN HAPPENED!?!?” Soline demanded, seeming to regain the frame of mind she had when this conversation started. 

“Well, ya see-” Neal started to explain whilst scratching the back of his head nervously. He got cut off by the lights of the ship blinking once more, Starlene hurrying to one of the stations to see what the problem was. 

“Star, what’s going on?” Gawolik asked the purplette, walking to stand behind her to see for himself as well what is happening. 

“A ship is sending a distress signal, not too far from here. 2.3 terraquads due west.” The green eyed girl informed after checking the sensor. 

“Sorry Soso, duty calls.” Neal told the archiver and made quick work to cut the call, honestly happy to have a way to avoid her.

“Neal Gordon you Better not hang up on m-” Soline tried to stop but Neal cut the call. They all got to their stations and made their way to the distress signal. 

‘-’

It took the crew only a few moments to reach the location of the distress signal. In the distance, a large ship could be seen, though it was too far away to determine just what kind of ship it was. They could see that all the lights on the ship are out and that it is simply floating in space. It is an all black ship, but near the stern there is something white on the ship, though just what it was is hard to identify. 

“This is good, close enough we can see them but their sensors can’t read us.” Gawolik stated as they kept the ship still. 

“But shouldn’t we get closer so we can help them? They are in distress.” Starlene pointed out confused. 

“Maybe, but this might be a trick by more guild killers to get us. Last thing we want is for them to actually kill us. Can you get an image of the ship from here so we can get a better look at it?” Neal requested, Starlene nodding and swiftly got to work. In no time she pulled up a large digital image of the ship and zoomed in so it’s entire frame covered the screen. 

“Zoom in on the white spot, just what is it?” Gawolik added on, Starlene zooming in on the image itself and making it clear. The white spot is a flower. 

“Oh, an anemone! I’ve read about them, they’re so pretty. Did you know that they are also known as the wind flowers? I’ve always liked them, though they aren’t my favorite flower. Not to say they aren’t nice.” Starlene explained in a somewhat rambling manner. During her little spiel, Neal got up from his seat and walked to stand in between Starlene and Gawolik, staring at the flower in awe and disbelief, knowing just the ship they were dealing with. 

“The white anemone.” He said to himself, but the other’s did hear him.

“Have you seen the ship before? Do you know the crew?” Starlene queried curiously with a head tilt, sounding hopeful as if Neal knew the crew figuring that would be a good thing. 

“Yes he does, which is why we are getting out of here. Neal, this is a trap and you know it.” Gawolik command while getting up from his chair to stand next to Neal. 

“Maybe, but what if-” Neal started to argue but was cut off by the former sergeant. 

“No way. This is like going into quick sand which is just a black hole on the ground. A bad idea.” Gawolik pressed, truly not wanting to go on the ship. 

“Someone on board could be hurt. Besides, plenty of my greatest plans and ideas you thought were bad at first.” Neal countered with a smirk. 

“That’s because they are.” Gawolik confirmed, crossing his arms. Both clearly not budging on their position. 

“I know I’m totally missing something here, but shouldn’t we still check just to be sure. What if the crew really does need help, we shouldn’t just leave them.” Starlene put in her two cents. She was rather lost on what was happening but very aware of the possibility that people could be hurt right now. 

“Look, I’ll go in and check it out, you can stay here Gaw. But I am gonna go look.” The green eyed boy offered, Gawolik letting out a heavy sigh knowing how serious Neal is. 

“Please, we both know you need me to bail you out when this goes sideways.” The large pink man responded with a smirk. 

“Knew I could count on you. Starlene, you stay on board. If we aren’t back in five hours, have Soline contact the galactic guard.” Neal order the purplette who nodded in understanding, knowing she would be of the most help aboard the ship. 

“And don’t let the prisoner out, last thing I want to come back to is him roaming around the ship.” Gawolik made sure to add on sternly, having a feeling that Starlene might let him out either of her own will or being tricked into it. The two males headed for the exit of the bridge to get to the hanger to depart from the ship. 

“Be careful!” She called worriedly, knowing that they would be fine but she felt better saying it. 

‘-’

“We really doing this, really?” Gawolik couldn’t help but ask once more as he and Neal stood at the exit of the ship. They both activated their life supports so they could breathe in space, their respective gear surrounding them in a force shield of sorts, Neal’s being green and Gawolik’s purple. 

“You don’t have to come along, I’ll be fine on my own.” Neal assured, the hatch of the ship opening. He flew out into space, and in the direction of the other ship. After a moment and grumbling under his breath, Gawolik followed after. 

“We both know that in this case, you’re wrong. And if I did let you go alone Venessa would kill me after killing you.” Gawolik noted upon catching up with Neal, both sharing a chuckle at it despite knowing it is somewhat true. 

It took them a few minutes to reach the ship, flying towards the stern of the ship and going to the very end. No matter if the ship and/or crew are fine or not. The ship seemed to be floating which most likely meant it’s defenses and sensors are offline so it wouldn’t be too hard to sneak onto the ship. The ship luckily had a door in the back they could get on through, it is an automatic but with the ships functions down they would have to open it manually. And by they it is Gawolik simply using his strength to open the door which took about no effort on his part. They both slipped in, the door was big enough that he could slip in with no problems and once both in Gawolik closed the door behind him. Gawolik used his gloves to check the atmosphere of the ship to see if they should drop their shields or not. 

“It’s safe, seems they turned off everything but the essential functions.” Gawolik informed, both dropping their shields as well as setting their feet on the ground proving his point further as they aren’t floating. 

“We’ll just make sure everything is okay then head back. No worries, trust me.” Neal planned out as they started making their way through the ship. 

“You know nothing good happens when you say that.” Gawolik pointed out. The sound of drip-drop of water in the background that they paid no mind to. 

‘-’

Starlene sat on the bridge of the ship at the middle station, staring out into space specifically at the floating ship with her head resting on her folded arms on the console. She couldn’t help but be worried about the guys, she knew they could handle themselves, but she still worried about their wellbeing nonetheless. She let out a heavy sigh, wishing she could do something to help them, but they wanted her to stay on the ship so she obeyed. Besides, she could be worrying over nothing, they did say that no one would be on the ship so that was somewhat reassuring. 

She was brought from her musings by the console blinking, an incoming call. She checked to see who it was from first and saw it being from Soline. The purplette couldn’t help but smile and accepted the call. She sat up straight and pushed her chair back from the console so the digital screening showing her friend was easier to see and so she could be seen as well. 

“Hello lovely! Have the guys driven you crazy yet?” Soline greeted cheerfully. Starlene couldn’t help but note the drastic change between this call and the one from earlier. Now she being completely sweet and polite-in her own way Starlene could tell, when earlier it seemed like she would have killed the guys herself. 

“Hello! I’m fine and not really, but um, you seem better?” Starlene observed but it came out very unsure. She didn’t wish to set her off again. 

“Our guild is filled with dewey whacker’s that occasionally get on my nerves and I gotta let them know just how much they annoy me! You are a little ray of sunshine, how can I yell at you?” Soline cooed causing Starlene to blush lightly. 

“Well thank you! You are very sweet. And the guys aren’t here right now, they are answering a signal that may or may not be a trap.” Starlene informed, truly hoping it wasn’t a trap. 

“Well with Neal’s women streak and Gawolik being in war it’s no wonder they are paranoid. Know anything about the ship?” Soline conversed, doing what she could to ease the girl’s worry she could tell she had. 

“Neal called it the White Anemone, they both seemed like they knew it. Also that if they are gone for longer than 5 hours to have you call the galactic guard. That’s all they told me in regards to the ship, do you know anything else?” Starlene questioned her friend, who she could see the color of her face draining even on the screen. 

“Uh well, there are many reasons to be concerned especially if it is the white anemone, but the biggest one might be Fon.” Soline started to explain rather nervously. This surprised Starlene greatly as she may have only known her for a short amount of time but from what she has seen of her can be rather kind and put her foot down when necessary. 

“Who’s Fon?” Star wondered, with how the guys were acting earlier and Soline know, this Fon might not be the best. 

“One of Neal’s ex-girlfriends. Their relationship in comparison to his other’s actually was kinda nice, the break up though, could’ve been better. I’m surprised that Neal is even risking the chance of seeing her again. I may not have actually seen them breaking up but I was there to hear her say ‘If I ever see you again you pig-head, moronic, lying sack of space barnacles you won’t live to regret it’. Here I thought he had more common sense.” Soline explained, cringing at the end. Starlene’s eyes are most likely as wide as saucers by this point due to this new information. She couldn’t help but wonder why Neal would risk the chance of seeing her due to those last words, he must really live for danger. 

“So, I should be worried?” Star asked, truly unsure as to how she should feel in regards to the guys safety. 

“Maybe just a little. If it helps at all that’s not even one of Neal’s worst break-ups. But those stories are for another day. They are kinda amusing” Soline chirped happily. 

“Now that is definitely worrisome.” Starlene giggled with a smile, surprisingly feeling a little better in a sense. On Soline’s side offscreen something caught her attention. 

“Ooh! Lo and Ari are back! Call me if anything happens or so I can call the GG. Ciao!” Soso quickly articulated and cut the call with a wave. 

Now Starlene wasn’t sure if she felt better or worse about the guys being on the White Anemone. She at least knew a little more than she did before. She could research the White Anemone but wasn’t sure just what information she would get and how factual it would be. But there is another way she could get info on it. 

‘-’

“Am I the only one that finds it weird that the lights of their ship is pure crystals? They make my skin crawl.” Gawolik wondered aloud, talking about the sconces lining the walls. Near the ceiling on either side of the wall are numerous pocket sconces, each one holding a red and pink crystal of sorts in each, all having an eerie glow to them. It didn’t help that the whole interior of the ship with no lights on the eerie feeling is ever prominent. The two have been walking around for a fair bit of time, not encountering anyone and everything seeming normal, the two only going down halls though. 

“Surprised that out of anything that freaks you out it would be a bunch of crystals.” Neal acknowledged, genuinely surprised. In all the time Neal has known Gawolik, he knows of only a few things that could truly put off or freak him out, and crystals is a surprising one. 

“Not all crystals! Just these, something about them.” Gawolik cleared up, sneering at one of the sconces. 

“Honestly I get it, something really doesn’t feel right.” Neal agreed with, stopping abruptly which made his friend stop as well. 

“What now? Why’da stop?” The orange eyed man asked angrily, wanting to leave the ship as soon as possible.

“Listen.” The brunette whispered, both getting quiet and simply listening to the sounds around them. 

Drip-drop Drip-drop Drip-drop

“Water? That’s all I hear.” Gaw observed with a shrug, not seeing the problem with it.

“But from where?” Neal brought up, Gawolik couldn’t help but wonder as well. The two looked around to see if the could find the source of the sound but the hall was so dimly lit it was really hard to see anything around them. 

Neal raised his gauntlet, it starting to glow in illuminate the hall, before flickering and fizzling out. 

“Really Gordon, forgot to charge your gauntlet again, seriously?” Gawolik chastised, starting to power up his gloves now.  

“I am about almost ninety percent sure I charged it last night. Maybe.” Neal defended, Gawolik’s gloves fizzling out as well. 

“Okay I know I did, what’s going on here?” Gawolik angrily pondered, examining his gloves to see if there is a physical problem. Neal noticed that the drip-drop sound stopped, unsure if that was truly reassuring or not. Decided it to not be when he heard the sound of rushing water and it coming towards them. 

“Gawolik down!” Neal shouted and was somehow able to grab and bring his friend down to the ground with him and just in time to miss a water tentacle flying past where they stood before retracting back the way it came, which is actually the way they came. 

“What the knartz is that?!” Gawolik yelled in surprise as the two males got up. From the shadows they could see a figure approaching, female it seemed. And the most surprising thing is that the water tentacle that was shot at them appeared to be her arm, it retracting back to it’s normal size. 

“Why you!” Gawolik bellowed as he charged towards the girl, winding his fist back to punch her, she easily dodging him. He kept swinging at her blindly with her easily dodging it. After a moment, he was able to get a punch at her, which went straight through her, the sound of rippling water could be heard. 

“Punching water is a lot like punching air, useless.” The girl stated, Gawolik caught off guard and tried to pull back his fist but it seemed to be stuck in her mid-section. Suddenly Gawolik was hit in the side of the head by the butt of a small dagger the girl pulled out from behind. 

“Hey!” Neal shouted in anger, about to hurry to help his friend when he was hit in the head from behind by something, he collapsed to the ground. It took another hit to the head for Gawolik to go down as well but now both men are passed out on the ground, Gawolik’s hand now released as well. The first girl stood over him with another one joining her, both looking down at the unconscious males.

‘-’

Raynor just sat in his cell on his bed, staring blankly ahead of him. There really wasn’t much to do and he didn’t feel like doing anything. He did reluctantly eat the food given to him, it could have been poisoned for all he knew but considering how sweet and kind the girl was she would never have the heart to poison anyone. It was really good, one of the best meals he has had in a long while. 

Not even a good meal could make him feel better not after what he did. He killed those people in the depot, he set the bomb and rigged it to blow, their blood is on his hands. He is responsible for their lives being taken away, them and all the lives of those killed by his squad while with them. So much bloodshed, so much unnecessary violence and for what. Keeping the universe safe from magic and all it entailed. Raynor wasn’t sure how true that was. 

He was brought out of his thoughts by the door to the brig opening, the girl appearing once again and once more with a tray and another bright smile. But he could also see that the smile wasn’t as bright as it could be, something bothering her. 

“Hello again. Hope you enjoyed the breakfast, brought some lunch. Nothing fancy, just a sandwich, hope that’s alright. And sorry about Gawolik earlier, had no idea he was going to do that. Hope he didn’t hurt you too badly.” Starlene greeted in a rambling way, lowering the shield and entering the cell, switching out the empty tray for the new one. 

“Oh, and I realized I never introduced myself earlier, I’m Starlene.” She added, giving her another large smile. 

“Raynor. And breakfast was fine.” He responded simply, getting up and reaching past her to grab the plate with the food and sat back down on the bed. 

“Well that’s good! And a very interesting name, it suits you.” Starlene conversed with being as sweet as ever, her smile not quite reaching her eyes which Raynor did take notice of. 

“What is bugging you? And don’t lie even though you probably can’t. I doubt you came down to just bring me food.” Raynor inquired point blank. This did catch Starlene off guard that he was able to tell she wanted to talk to him.

“Actually, I was hoping to get your opinion on something and perhaps you could help. You don’t have to if you don’t want to though, I’ll understand.” Starlene started, smoothing her skirt as she sat at his desk chair, setting the tray on her lap but still keeping a grip on it. Raynor did start to eat his sandwich, the two sitting in silence for a moment as Starlene wasn’t even sure where to start and Raynor waiting for her to start. 

“You will have to actually speak to tell me what you are thinking, I’m not a mind reader.” He chided, taking another bite of his sandwich. 

“Oh right! Um... do you know anything about the White Anemone?” She confessed, and noticing that the name caused him to pause for a second in his chewing before he swallowed hardly. 

“They’re pirates. From everything I’ve heard they are young but not to be messed with. They lure their victims somehow then steal from them. And depending on just who they are stealing from, they might be able to escape. Only if the crew doesn’t despise their captives.” Raynor shared, Starlene gasping at this info in fear, catching Raynor’s attention. 

“I take it your friends went aboard?”

“Uh-huh. And if you’re right which I’m sure you are they are in trouble! I’m sorry, I gotta go help them.” She excused herself, moving the tray off her lap and onto the bed, hurrying out of the brig. 

“You’re forgetting something.” He called after her, making her stop and turn around to see what he meant. He leaned against the frame of the cell, pointing to the panel. Took Starlene a second to realize she forgot to close it. 

“Oh right!” Starlene realized and hurried back, Raynor stepping back and she activated the energy shield once more. 

“Thanks. Wait, why did you tell me that I left it opened? You could have escaped. Why did you want me to lock you back up?” She asked him in confusion, he looked away in shame. 

“I deserve to be here. Should be worse but I don’t deserve freedom.” Raynor reasoned, turning so his back was to her and keeping his head low. 

“Raynor…” Starlene called to him, feeling bad for him and wanting to help but not sure how to.

“Don’t you have to save your friends.” He reminded, Starlene knowing he was right in that she had to help, but wasn’t quite sure how to. She once more headed to the brig exit, turning back to look at Raynor’s form once more, his back to her. Knowing sadly there was nothing she could do here, she hurried to go help the others. 

‘-’

“Ugh.” Neal groaned as he came to, a dull pounding in his head. He slowly sat up holding it, trying to regain his bearings. 

“Remind me never let you talk me into a plan that can somehow involve one of your ex’s.” Gawolik’s voice came from behind him, Neal turning to see a companion leaning up against the back wall of wherever they are. 

“Hey, I gave you plenty of chances to back out! You knew what you were doing.” Neal reminded as he got to his feet, Gawolik pulling him up to his feet. 

“Don’t suppose she ever brought you onto the ship so you know how to get off.” The Valdivian hoped as Neal took in just where they were. 

Obviously they are in the brig of the ship, the cell that they are in having bars to keep them locked in, the rest of the room is pretty boring, with some rope on the floor and a few barrels about, not much else to say about it. This room also was lined with the sconces with crystals. 

“Nope, bringing anyone on the ship other then the crew was frowned upon. Don’t suppose you could just pry these bars open.” Neal suggested with plan A out the window. 

“He can try but it won’t work. Those are special bars, gonna take a whole lotta brute strength to get those suckers open.” Came from one of the dark corners, hopping off a barrel and coming into the light is one of the crew members. 

A very short and petite girl, probably just brushing five feet or so, her face looking kind and sweet which was odd considering the others. Her skin is a pale blue-purple, soft white eyes brought out by light indigo eye shadow. She has bright blue hair reaching her shoulder blades ending in four large curls like tentacles, around the top of her head large blue goggles with a black band. She is in a teal dress, it’s tight around her bust and the rest loose reaching past her hands with a waved edge, a pale black long sleeved high collar shirt under her dress covering her arms and shoulders. She has two lopsided belts around her waist, both leather brown, one with a large gold buckle and the other thin and silver, near the hem of her skirt is a gold belt, over top her dress and waist belts is a blue short sleeved notched collared vest. Her legs are covered in dark teal leggings, large blue-gray boots with purple-gray bands around them, one on her feet and two on the legs. She also had an array of jewels, a three pearl short necklace, two pearl bracelets and a medium black bracelet with gold studs on her right wrist, on her left one pearl bracelet, a large black bracelet and a small one, each having gold studs. 

“You wanna see, pipsqueak.” Gawolik challenged, grabbing two of the bars and started to pull them apart, able to bend them a little but not much more than that. Gawolik’s gloves glowed for a second before flickering again and staying dark. 

“Better than most. I’ll give ya that. But ya still failed!” The blue girl conceded in a sing-song voice, sounding very sweet and kind but somehow was also being very condescending and rude. 

“How can someone so sweet and adorable be so mean?” Neal voiced. She shrugged in response, then started to bend over backwards, going into a hand stand for some reason, her back to the guys. 

“Just who she is.” Came a new voice, two girls entering the room. 

The one who spoke is above average height but not by much, slim yet fit build. She kind of stands out as she has short pale blonde hair, the ends curled looking like thin tentacles, a pale red headband around her head holding the hair in her face back and ears showing dangling gold shell earrings. Her skin is a bright shade of yellow, bright white eyes with yellow eyeshadow bringing them out. She is wearing a loose white top with a wing collar, her hands covered with tight black gloves up to near her elbow. Over her shirt is a maroon vest, in the front ending by her hips and in the back close to her knees, gold lining the notched collar and two lines going down the front. Around her hips diagonally is a bright deep red belt with a large notched gold buckle, a sword hanging on her left hip attached to the belt. Her legs are covered in deep purple pants, a gold band around her right thigh, knee high black boots on her feet with gold lining. 

Her companion is the tallest member of the crew standing over six feet, athletic build, fit and lean, teal skin that seemed a little see through. Her hair dark and light teal in color in a pixie cut, hair flowing like a waterfall it seemed. Her eyes deep blue, irises, sclera, and pupil’s all blue. Tied around the top of her head a royal blue bandana covering the top and most of her forehead. Around her neck she has a royal blue choker and hanging from it a charm of sorts, a long cross with an extra shorter line near the bottom. She donned a light blue crop top with blue lining at the bottom, a large flat collar that didn’t connect in the back, a red gem at the center of the collar in front, a white handkerchief of sorts hung from under it. She had matching light blue mini shorts with an oversized brown leather belt with a large white buckle, attached to the back of the belt a small, dark blue sheath with a silver knife in it that has a darker blue handle. Her legs are covered with blue-gray stockings, her feet covered in gold brown leather boots with wedges and lining at the top slightly folded a darker shade. Her arms she has long light blue gloves reaching under her armpit with dark fabric folded at the top, and over the long gloves are large, gold-brown leather hand gloves. 

“I take it water girl is who got me.” Gawolik guessed. 

“Which I suppose means blondie knocked me out. Eh, not the worst person to be knocked out by.” Neal surmised with a flirty smirk. The water girl glared evilly at the brunette in response.

“It’s Lagoona and Oceana, and I suggest you keep your eyes off my girl before I drown you.” The water girl now known as Lagoona threatened, wrapping her arm around Oceana’s shoulders with the other girl leaning in to the embrace. 

“Don’t you ever stop?”Gawolik groaned at his companion who just looked bewildered.

“Last time I checked, no Gawolik. He does not and most likely never will. Isn’t that right Neal?” Another new voice questioned, coming into the brig with the other’s moving out of her way.

The girl they could only assume as the leader, mainly for the black pirate captain’s hat she wore on her head. Her skin is chocolate brown, bringing out her white eyes, next to each eye on the outside on the bottom a blue dot. Her hair is long, black, in dreadlocks, every two lock is blue as well. She is of average height, a little above perhaps, lean athletic build, and on her neck on the sides each seemed to have scar like lines of sorts. Her outfit consists of a low high top, over it a short sleeved blue leather jacket with gold trim on the sleeves, bottom of it which stopped mid waist, and flared folded collar. She has two worn brown leather belts around her waist each with a red buckle, both lopsided as well. Her pants are pale dark blue leather pants, around the left knee darker fabric is wrapped around it, on her feet are brown leather ankle boots with a slight heel, flared at the top. On her arms she had long brown gloves covering them and on her hands deep blue gloves with a square cut on the palms.She also has on a long blue leather jacket reaching to her knees, the collar and the shoulder black, the jacket short sleeved.

“Hey Fon, how ya been?” Neal greeted politely as the girl came to stand in front of him. She gave him a hard, unnerving glare. Suddenly she delivered a hard slap across his face, the sound being rather loud. 

“I deserve that.” Neal confessed, rubbing his cheek from the pain. 

“Oh trust me, that’s the least of what you deserve.” Fon sneered, turning on her heel and stomping away, other girls following after their leader, leaving the two men in the cell.

“You just had to date a pirate captain, didn’t ya?” Gawolik pointed out, Neal letting out a groan and leaning his head against the bars in despair. 

‘-’

Starlene really wasn’t sure what to do to help the guys. Before she was able to help them but those times have been with luck and quick thinking which she knew wouldn’t be enough this time around. No matter what she did she would need to go into the vacuum of space in order to get to the ship. She could take the shuttle but there would still be no way for her to get from the shuttle to the ship without going into space. Her gauntlets were more for show than anything else, they couldn’t construct anything, whether it be a blast, weapon, shield, they were only hooked up to the ship so she could manage it from her gauntlets. Her boots were also show, they didn’t have the capacity to let her fly. So in this case there was truly nothing she could to help them no matter how much she wanted to. 

But that didn’t mean she didn’t have a plan to help them. 

She went to one of the storage rooms of the ship, only one at the moment was filled with stuff from over the years. The one Starlene went to is barren, nothing in there, except for Raynor’s wristlet. When they put Raynor in his cell, they took it away from him. Gawolik wanted to smash it with his fists but Starlene was able to convince him to put it into storage in case they ever needed it. Good thing she did, for this is a case where it is needed. 

She took it off the shelf she put it the day before and examined it. She contemplated using it herself, but it wasn’t hers to use and she didn’t know how, could get herself killed trying. She really only had one option for what to do, the guys wouldn’t like it but what other choice did she have. 

‘-’

“So, what do you want to do with them” Lagoona questioned, though the crew all knew what their leader wanted to do with the guilders. The crew is on the bridge of their ship, Fon standing at the captain’s station, Pearlina sat on the floor next to her playing with a subix cube, Lagoona and Oceana standing to the side, Lagoona’s arm around her once more. 

“I thought they were guilders, and isn’t killing guilders frowned upon, or just general killing?” Pearline chimed from the floor, half listening while mostly focusing on her toy. 

“Yes, but no one will care if we kill dead men.” Fon confirmed with an evil grin.

“They’re ghosts? Cool?” Pearlina mused in glee, getting one of the sides of her cube one color.

“No you dope! Don’t you read, they supposedly died in that fire at the Info Depot on Nebt.” Oceana chided much like a mother would chide a child.

“You are such a mean cousin!” Pearline whined, tears forming in her eyes. Fon placed a hand on the petite blue girls head, she instantly perking up.

“As much pleasure I would take in getting my revenge on Neal, I’m not the only enemy he has made. And no matter what we decide to do they won’t be able to get away. Not with the Daha crystals all around, the cause anyone or anything magical to work improperly. Which means their tech is useless. We have nothing to worry about.” Fon insisted with joy at her ex’s misfortune.

“But I don’t like to take risks. Oceana, Pearlina, go take away their tech. Last thing we want is for them to somehow they manage to escape. Though it wouldn’t surprise me if they found a way.” Fon instructed.

“C’mon ya moon child, we have work to do.” Oceana commanded, grabbing her cousin by the back collar of her jacket and dragging her behind her, knowing she was too focused on her toy to pay attention. 

“I’m surprised with how much you despise Gordon that you didn’t just gut him in his sleep.” Lagoona noted once the cousins left the bridge and the doors closed behind them.

“He may be an annoying, crazy, self righteous pilot, but I’m still a woman of honor and won’t kick a man while he’s down. Now you know what you have to do?” The pirate captain made sure of, knowing very well Lagoona knew of her job.

“Of course, consider it done.” Lagoona reassured, starting to make her way towards the bridge exit. 

“This time, take one of the crystals with you though. Better safe than sorry.” Fon added on, Lagoona nodded in understanding and made her way to complete her mission.

‘-’

Raynor is now laying down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He had moved the breakfast tray after Starlene left, she was in such a hurry that of course she would forget it if she forgot to close his cell. He really didn’t understand the girl, she is so nice to him despite what he has done and doesn’t seem to understand why he should be locked up. Makes him wonder where the guilders found her, probably under a rock. 

If he had to guess, she would try to save her friends and it’ll either work and they’ll all be back on the ship in no time or she’ll fail, the pirates will kill them, and then when they find him kill him. In a way death by a pirate would be fitting for him. He expected either of those scenarios to happen. What he did not expect was to see Starlene so soon again, appearing to hold her wristlet in her hands. She approached his cell, deactivating the force shield once more and stood at the threshold. 

“I need your help please.” She requested of him. He slowly sat up on the bed and gave her a once over. He could see she was nervous about asking him for help, perhaps also nervous about her friend’s welfare. Though he could also see that she was determined to get him to help her, and wouldn’t leave without an answer. 

“I say again, you are a fool. And just why do you need you help? Can’t you save them yourself.” Raynor challenged, getting up from the bed and stood in front of her. This is the one time he has seen her today where she is not adorned in a smile. No, now she is very serious and determined, no games. 

“Because, I have never actually been in a fight of any kind so I would be useless and my equipment wouldn’t help me so I truly wouldn’t be of any help to them. But you could help them.” Starlene explained, holding up the wristlet to him. Raynor stared at it, glancing to the girl looking at him with hopeful eyes, then back at his wristlet. 

“Okay, what makes you think I would help them. I have no reason to.” He refuted, glaring at her. 

“You’re a good person, I know it. You may have done bad things, but everyone has and will do bad things. And I’m sure you had your reasons for doing them. Everyone has good and bad in them, it just all depends on what you do with it. You, you want to do good, I can tell. Saving Neal and Gawolik will be a step in the right direction, a start.” She offered, raising the wristlet a little. Raynor looked away as if in pain, closing his eyes. Starlene gained a look of concern, worried about him and the sudden change. 

“Your wrong. I’m not a good person, I’m evil and nothing will change that. I could have stopped needless pain and destruction and didn’t. I am responsible for the deaths of the innocents from Info Depot. All those people died, because of me.” He reminded, turning his back to her and crossing his arms. He has brought so much pain on many, he didn’t deserve a second chance. He was brought out of his thoughts by Starlene placing a hand on his shoulder. 

“You didn’t kill anyone, I got everyone out of the depot before it blew up, no one died there.” She cleared up, Raynor’s eyes growing wide in surprise, turning around to make sure she was telling the truth, to see if she was only saying this to make him feel better. In her eyes he could see nothing but truth and forgiveness in them. 

“You mean, I didn’t...it doesn’t matter. I still armed the bomb, people could have died and it would have been my fault. Nothing will change that. And all the lives I could have saved but didn’t. I deserve to be locked up, it is the only way I can pay for what I did.” Raynor rebuked, once more turning his back to her and walking back further into his cell.

“Sitting in a cell won’t make up for what you’ve done. Doing good and putting good into the world will. If you stay here nothing will be accomplished. You may not see it now, but I know you are capable of good things and helping people. That you can be forgiven for what you’ve done, it may seem hopeless, but there is always hope.” Starlene preached, walking up to him and once more placing her hand on his shoulder, this time turning him to face her. 

“No matter what you decide to do, whether it be to do good or do nothing, you don’t have to do it here. Your not a prisoner, you are free to go. You can do whatever you want to do, good, bad, or nothing. Just do what you want to do and what you think is best and right in your heart. I do hope you’ll help Neal and Gawolik, if you don’t do it and just go away I understand. I’ll hopefully figure something out, and hope you are doing what you want to.” Starlene finished, placing his wristlet in his hand, curing his fingers around it, and made her way out of the brig. His fate was now truly in his hands, whatever he decided to do was up to him and she only hoped he would be happy.

‘-’

Fight scene part 1

“Alright boys, time to hand over your toys!” Pearlina cheered as her and Oceana came into the brig. She is no longer playing with the subix cube, Oceana yelling at her for playing with it so she put it away. 

“And what makes you think we’re just gonna give them to ya noozer’s?” Gawolik sneered at the two. Oceana glared back with just as much ire and Pearlina still had a happy dopey look on her face.

“You’re are prisoners so of course you have to!” Pearlina cheered with a twirl. She is truly in some weird space of bliss. 

“We’re gonna need a little more than that, though I do see your point.” Neal joked.

“You can try to fight us, but won’t get very far. The crystals around us have special properties, such as negating and draining magic from beings or objects. Which includes the gems on your equipment, making them useless.” Oceana implored.

“Well that does explain why they aren’t working at least.” Gawolik surmised, happy at least the mystery of that was solved.

“Yup! And since you are dead you guys get to stay here forever and ever!” Pearlina chirped in glee, this time doing a cartwheel. 

It seemed as if to contradict her statement, the door of the brig was blasted off by red energy, the door slamming against the cell. Two more blasts came and one shot each girl, not quite knocking them out but hitting them against the cell and making them collapse to the ground for a moment. Through where the door used to be, strode in Raynor.

“How’d he get out!” Gawolik bellowed in surprise and anger, Raynor shooting the lock to the cell, the door swinging open. 

“Who cares? Great timing kid.” Neal complimented, Raynor nodding in response. 

“No one blasts me and gets away with it.” Oceana insisted as she got to her feet, taking her sword from where it rested on her hip, charging at the guys savior. Raynor constructed his own sword and blocked the attack, the two locking in a sword fight.

“Hiya!” Came from the floor, Pearlina latched onto Gawolik’s leg.

“What are you doing?! Get off!” Gawolik commanded, trying to to grab her but she moved around his leg to avoid her. 

“Hey, Neal.” A voice called to him, he turning in time to catch a sword, seeing Fon now at the door frame of the brig, holding a sword of her own. 

“Time we settle things.”

‘-’

Starlene is once more back on the bridge, once more staring worriedly into space, more specifically at the ship. She honestly didn’t like the fact that the guys were right in the respect of this whole thing being a trap. She really wished she could do more to help them, but knew that she had no way to get to the ship and even if she could she would be of no help to the guys. Hopefully Raynor would be of more help to them, that of course being if he did indeed go to help them. She had a feeling he did, she couldn’t explain it but she knew deep down that he would, she could just tell. 

She was for some odd reason feeling rather weak and wished to take a nap. But, until the guys got back she was determined to stay up especially if they needed medical care.Though for whatever reason she was starting to feel weaker and sleepier, and the calming scene of space and the drip drop sound didn’t help in keeping her awake. 

Her eyes suddenly went wide at realizing that drip drop sound and not knowing it’s location, it sounded like it was coming from near the doors to the bridge or perhaps outside of it. She slowly got up, having a little trouble with her balance at first but once regaining it slowly made her way towards the door, opening them to see if there was anything in the hall. She looked around, it seeming to be empty making her wonder if she was hearing things. She slowly turned back around to go back into the bridge, a pink and red light invading her vision suddenly and she felt extremely dizzy. She tried to take a step back, tripping over her own two feet and falling to the ground, passing out before she even hit it. 

Lagoona watched as the girl collapsed, tucking the crystal into her belt and kneeling in front of her. Starlene let out a small groan of pain, her eyes closing tighter. The pirate put her hand against the purplette’s forehead, it glowing for a moment before she withdrew it, the girl now looking more serene. 

With that, Lagoona stood back to her full height and made her way off the ship, leaving Starlene to lay there, having pleasant dreams. 

‘-’

“This is so not a fair fight.” Neal couldn’t help but remark, the two swords clashing once more, Fon pressing hers to his and got close so they both were pushing each other with their swords.

“Should be, I taught you how to use a sword.” She reminded, giving him an extra push back so he stumbled a bit but was able to regain his ground.

“Never meant I was any good.” He pointed out, dodging another jab of her blade narrowly and throwing one of his own. She dodge it as well with a spin, the ends of her dreadlocks hitting him in the face.

“Okay, now that really is cheating.” Neal added on, the sword fight continuing on with Fon having the upperhand but Neal defended to the best of his ability. 

Raynor and Oceana are engaged in a sword fight of their own, but they are equally matched and Raynor’s sword being a construct. 

“And here I thought men couldn’t properly use swords.” Oceana quipped snidely, avoiding a swing while sending one of her own. Raynor moved out of the way, deciding to change things up by turning his sword into a bow staff, hitting her square in the stomach knocking the wind out of her. With this window of opportunity, he knocked her sword out of her hand, flying into the wall and nearly stabbing Gawolik.

“Hey! Watch it killer!” The large man warned, quickly getting back to his opponent. 

Oceana caught her breath with a huff, sending a dirty look to her adversary who know stood in a fighting stance with no construct. 

“Hand to hand huh? Alright, but don’t think your a guy means I’m gonna go easy on ya.” She warned, getting into a stance of her own before quickly throwing the punch or kick rather. 

Gawolik and Pearlina’s fight, it wasn’t even a real fight. Pearlina is doing flips and spins and twirls and cart wheels all while giggling like a maniac. Gawolik trying to hit or even just catch her as she was so fast and tiny he was having a harder time than he would care to admit. It was like they were playing a weird game of tag and Gawolik is it. 

“Won’t ya sit still so I can sit you?” He questioned the blue blur, who cartwheeled towards him and stopped right in front of him. 

“But that would hurt.” She answered simply, giving him large, questioning eyes. 

“That’s the  _ point _ !” He emphasised his last word, throwing a punch which she ducked to avoid. Once he moved his fist away from above her head, she launched herself, seeming to go over him a flip but turned in mid air and managed to land on his shoulders, the back of his head between her legs.

“Swords are pointy silly! Fists are round. Unless you put spikes on them I guess.” The blue girl mused. In a way she is adorable but she was getting on Gawolik’s last nerve.

“Why you little!” He threatened, trying to reach back and grab her, she still managing to dodge somehow even being on him. 

Neal was not able to catch a break, Fon really having the better hand than him. He’s been able to dodge her slashes, she did nick his right arm but otherwise he’s been safe, not able to land any blows of his own. Fon got the upper hand once more by using the butt of her sword and hit him square in the chest, he having to catch his breath and she used this chance to grab the collar of his jacket and dragged him to the ground. Neal let out a groan at landing on the ground on his back, Fon half straddling him while kneeling, holding her sword to his throat. 

“Any last words?” She asked, pressing the sword closer to his throat so it actually now was against his skin. 

“I’m sorry!” He choked out, it being hard to speak with a blade to his throat. 

“Excuse me?” Fon couldn’t help but ask with a raised brow, moving the sword an inch away from him but keeping it at the ready.

“I’m sorry okay!” He repeated loudly, everyone else in the brig stopped fighting at this, watching the former lover’s quarrel play out.

“Look, I know how we ended things was messy and awful. And you were right, I did lie to you. I never actually cheated on you. But, I did meet someone while we were together, and I just knew that I couldn’t be with you when I had such strong feelings for someone else. I only said I cheated because I felt like I was. Nothing happened until after we broke up, that I can promise you. So, what do ya say about not killing me, huh Fontaine?” Neal explained, hoping she would believe him. He indeed was telling her the truth but back then he did lie, hoping she could forgive him. 

“Is it true?” Fontaine quired, but it wasn’t directed at Neal, but rather his large pink friend, Pearlina now with her legs wrapped around his middle and arms around his neck. 

“Yeah it is. He didn’t do anything with Venessa until after you two split. And after his arm wasn’t broken.”Gawolik confirmed, trying to make a grab for Pearlina once again but missed.

Fon looked back at Neal, him sending an unsure grin her way. She moved her sword from his neck to hold it up as if to impale him, bringing it down into the ship right by his head. 

“I knew I was right.” Fontaine emphasised with smirk, getting off her ex and extending her hand to help him up. 

“Yeah yeah, you’re always right.” Neal jested, taking the hand and pulled himself up with her help, once on his feet Fon slapped him once again, this slap perhaps less harsh than the first one and on the opposite cheek. 

“His handsome face ain’t gonna be handsome with all the slaps he keeps getting.” Pearlina remarked, Gawolik suppressing a chuckle.

“Ow! What was that one for?” Neal wondered, bringing his hand to hold his cheek once again.

“For saying my full name, you know I hate that.” She hissed, Neal nodding and mumbling about deserving it for that. 

“What do we do with the landlubbers now?” Oceana asked, it unclear just what would happen next. 

“Let them go. Dead men tell no tales and according to the press they’re dead. Just what did you get yourself into this time Neal?” Fon pondered, well aware of just how much Neal could get himself into something crazy. Pearlina hopped off of Gawolik, shooting her a large toothy grin and he shook his head at her, not sure what to think of it. 

“Nothing I can’t get out of. Lovely seeing you again Fon. Hope next time it involves less being held captive and swords to throats. Though with your line of work who can say. We’ll be off, oh and I think you know not to tell anyone we are alive, kinda the crutch of what’s going on. We’ll see ourselves out. Gotta go, later!” Neal rambled in goodbye, the boys taking their leave with  Neal half dragging Raynor with them, the latter and Gawolik stuck in a glaring contest as they made their way off. 

“I’m surprised you just let them go like that. You must be in a really good mood.” Oceana  commented once the boys left, sheathing her sword in it’s hold. Pearlina hopped onto one of the barrels, pulling out her subix cube to continue playing with it. 

“I wouldn’t have even killed them if he didn’t apologize but it was nice to get one. Find anything intriguing on their ship Lagoona?” The captain asked, in one of the corners Lagoona’s form shaped, she walking into the light next to Pearlina who stared at her in amazement. 

“Ninja.” Pearlina gasped.

“She does it all the time.” Oceana pointed out in annoyance, rolling her eyes. 

“Not really, the ship was rather odd, but nothing weren’t stealing. There was a girl on board. The crystal had a great affect on her. Not only that, but she looks much like the women from that photo of yours, what do you think it means?” Lagoona filled in. Fon knew exactly what she was talking about, this did surprise her but she couldn’t help but smirk. 

“It means, the universe is about to get a whole lot more interesting."

‘-’

When Starlene started to come to, she felt very heavy yet lightheaded, wasn’t sure how that was possible. She slowly sat up, rubbing her head while trying to remember just what happened. She remembered the sound of dripping water, a red-pink glow, feeling weak, then nothing. She sat alone in the hall just outside the bridge, she did remember coming out here to investigate the sound which is now gone but she still wondered just what it was. She slowly got to her feet, smoothing her skirt and hair. She couldn’t help but wonder how long she was out for and if the guys are alright or not.

It seemed at least one of her questions were answered when the lights of the ship and her gauntlets started blinking. She checked it and saw that someone wanted to come in through the hanger, the sensors detecting three heat signatures. She could access the hanger door with her gauntlets and opened them, hurrying to the elevator to go down to meet the guys. 

It took the elevator a moment to get to the hanger but the door didn’t open for a moment to repressurize the cabin. Once it did she quickly exited the elevator to see the three males all safe and sound, Gawolik and Raynor glaring heavily at one another. 

“You’re all okay! I’m so glad!” She happily gushed as she approached the three, the glee she felt very obvious. 

“Please tell me he escaped and you didn’t let him out, I would honestly prefer that.” Gawolik demanded his glare softening when looking at the girl but still somewhat present.

“I knew I couldn’t save you guys myself, so I asked for his help.” She revealed, Gawolik growling at this. 

“You know, if you keep doing crazy things like this you might show me up.” Neal joked with a chuckle, Starlene giggling as well. 

“Yeah well, your no longer needed, so time to get you back to your cell.” Gawolik order, grabbing Raynor’s arm and started to drag him towards the elevator. 

“Actually Gawolik, I told him-” Starlene started to explain her deal with Raynor when he pulled his arm away from the large pig like man. 

“I know the way, you don’t need to drag me.” Raynor declared, and started to make his way to the elevator himself. 

“I don’t think that’ll be necessary.” Neal cut in, all turning to face him. 

“I mean sure, the cells aren’t that bad, but if you are gonna be a member of the crew you shouldn’t sleep in the brig. 

The other three looked at him in surprise and shock, not sure if they actually believed what he said or sure they understood what he meant. 

“Hold the crud Gordon, you telling me you want this noozer to be apart of our crew?” Gawolik questioned to make sure he is hearing Neal correctly. 

“I do, but it happening isn’t up to me, what do you say?” Neal asked the black and white haired boy, he still seemed quite shocked by the request. After a moment he regained his stoic composure and gave a simple nod as his answer. Starlene beamed happily about this, Gawolik throwing his head back with a groan of despair, and Neal sporting a grin of his own. 

“Great! Now that that’s settled, I vote we eat! Don’t know about the rest of you but I’m starving.” Neal stated as he made his way to the elevator, Gawolik following after trying to talk him out of this. Raynor and Starlene hung back for a moment, she turned to smile widely at him.

“I’m glad your staying. Hope you’ll be happy here.” She rejoiced, Raynor keeping his face neutral as she continued to look as if she was told the best news ever. 

“We will see.” He simply shrugged, not really sure how things would go.

“Well, since you are staying you’ll need a proper room. C’mon, I’ll show you to the quarters and you can pick one.” She offered, heading to the elevator and he followed after her, this being the start of his penance. 

‘-’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap on this chapter! Raynor is now apart of the crew, some happier about ti then others, we shall see how this will go. Reminder character art for them is on my instagram of g.u.a.r.d.i.a.n.s8 so you can see the new charater's. For those interested in the story I post news and such on tumblr, star-guild-chronicles where character art can also be found along with chapter titles and summaries and if I need to inform you guys on something. I will try to post a new chapter every month, remember chapters will typically come out on the 15th or 30th of every month. I will do my best to keep to that but with school it might be a little tough, and I am actually starting a mini series that is apart of the Star Guild universe so if you like the story so far look out for that. Please let me know what you think of the chapter, I'm interested to know your thoughts, and I hope you all have a lovely day!


	4. Through trouble or high water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have to attempt to work with one another while helping a planet that’s been flooding for nearly 20 years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super sorry that this took so long to get done, but it is and here and I will leave you to read it, more notes at the bottom.

A week has passed since the incident with the crew of the White Anemone. Things have been calm for the crew of the Star Cruiser, the only real threat they have dealt with over that time is each other. More specifically, Raynor and Gawolik wanting one another dead and Starlene and Neal doing what they could to keep the peace. It was much easier for Starlene, not that she was harsh or rude with them, rather she was so sweet and polite it was hard not to obey even for a short time. They did keep their fighting to a minimum when she was around, the animosity so much harder to hide. 

It is morning for the crew, Starlene making breakfast with Raynor currently the only one in the kitchen, eating at the island. Starlene is on the side of the island between it and all the cooking stuff, currently tending to something in a pan. Raynor on the opposite side of the island, sitting on a stool, facing Starlene and his back to the door. He is currently eating something that looked like a large piece of meat, cutting up small pieces and eating it with a fork and knife. 

Gawolik came into the kitchen, glaring at the back of Raynor’s head upon spotting him. He made his way to the island, shoving Raynor with his arm as he walked past to sit two stools to the left of him. Raynor grunted in surprise and at being shoved, glaring at the pink man. The noise caused Starlene to turn to see the new arrival, and smiled brightly at him. 

“Good morning Gawolik. Hope you slept well. Here ya go.” She greeted happily, setting a plate down in front of him. His meal being different from Raynor’s, his being in little pieces already and a mixed variety of food not just one thing. 

“Ah, grub time!” Gawolik exclaimed, digging in and quite literally by shoving his face into the food. Starlene giggled at his enthusiasm and turned back to the cooking. Raynor simply watched the large man, his face neutral though looking very unhappy as it seemed his neutral face was. Gawolik looked up at feeling eyes on him-yellowish grease covering his chin and lower lip, the two staring at one another for a few seconds before Raynor ate another small bit of his food. 

“What’s your problem noozer?” Gawolik sneered in a low tone as he wiped the grease off him, keeping his voice low so Starlene wouldn’t hear or at least make out their words. 

“That I strongly detest graceless lumbering pigs.” Raynor shot back in a low voice as well. Enraged, Gawolik roughly grabbed Raynor’s shoulder and pulled him towards him, the two now face to face, each wearing a hateful sneer at one another. 

Luckily Neal came into the kitchen at this time, seeing Gawolik and Raynor nearly nose to nose with Gawolik’s fist reeled back, Starlene’s back turned on the whole thing. He quickly hurried and broke the two up before either could throw a punch or do anything else. 

Starlene thought she heard some kind of strangled noise behind her and turned to see all three guys on the other side of the island, Neal in the middle with Raynor and Gawolik in their seats, Neal’s arms around their shoulders with a big grin on his face, the other two still fiercely glaring at each other. 

“Oh Neal, I didn’t hear you come in. I’ll get you a plate.” Starlene welcomed, turning her back once more. 

“What did I say about killing each other?” Neal questioned the two, removing his arms from them and properly sitting down on the stool between them. 

“It was all in good fun. Ain’t it?” Gaw tried to chuckle off, getting angry once more when talking directly to Raynor. 

“Look, you two can’t keep up this charade. I want you two to shake hands to show there are no hard feelings.” Neal mediated, Raynor and Gawolik just glaring at one another, neither keen on the idea. 

“Come on, shake.” The brunette insisted. The two men each rose a fist, and instead of shaking hands shook their fists at each other. Starlene turned around and saw this, with Neal giving them a raised brow. 

“Oh, is that a guy handshake?” Starlene asked, tilting her head to the side in curiosity, innocent smile on her face. She very unaware of what had been going on behind her back. She placed down Neal’s plate in front of him, the guys trying to figure out whether to keep up the lie and how. 

Lucky for them Neal’s arm gauntlet started beeping and blinking, signalling a call coming in. 

“Hold that thought.” Neal stated, putting a pin in the current situation, answering the call which opened a holo-screen above his gauntlet, presenting a happy looking Soline. 

“Greetings my favorite crazy boys! I have news so fabulous you’ll all be shocked quite literally and not even realize it!” Soline greeted chipperly. 

“Someone’s perked up? Any special occasion?” Gawolik wondered, this unknowingly rubbed the dark eyed girl the wrong way, her glaring. 

“My wonderful and fabulous sunshine bought me coffee. Fight me!” She challenged, even putting up her fists to show how serious she was, the coffee she had probably making her more hyped up than usual. 

“Morning Soline, what’s the news you have?” Starlene questioned sweetly, walking around to stand behind Neal and Raynor so Soline could see her. The sight of the other purplette made Soline happy once more. 

“Hey girl, beautiful as always. Anyways, I got a job for you guys!” Soso informed happily, bouncing from her side.

“Great, send us the coordinates and we’re on our way.” Neal confirmed, ending the call and everyone heading towards the bridge of the ship. Before completely leaving, Gawolik hurried back and shoved his face in his food, eating some more then left as well. 

‘-’

“So, what exactly is this job, not that we’re not grateful and all.” Neal questioned, being careful with his words to not set off Soline accidentally again, her on coffee is very unpredictable. The crew is all on the bridge, set on course for their destination but not even really sure where they are going. Neal sat in the captain’s chair, Starlene at the station in front of him with Raynor at a station to her left and Gawolik on her right, the two men being as far from one another as they could. They called Soline back, her face large on the holoscreen. 

“Oh, it’s a good one. A geezer. A  _ real _ geezer.” The ponytailed purplette gushed happily, a big smirk on her face. 

“A geezer? Does that mean it will involve old people?” Starlene wondered, very confused by why Soline is so happy at their job being a geezer, or involving them. She was very unsure. 

“Geezer is a term guilders used to describe jobs that have been around for a while, a year or more. Whether because no one can do it or no one wants to.” Raynor explained from his seat, leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed looking greatly like he didn’t care about anything and really didn’t want to be there. Starlene couldn’t help but give him a smile and mouthing a thank you for his assistance, him nodding in response. 

“For a guilder killer you sure are up to date on us.” Gawolik remarked with much venom in his voice, glaring at the aforementioned person. 

“Not hard to be when you are all the same and stay that way.” The white and black haired man sneered in response, sending a just as deadly glare back. Starlene couldn’t help but look between the two in worry, knowing if things continued on like this it wouldn’t end well for anyone. 

“Hate to break up this lovely fight, but why give us a geezer job, nothing fresh available? Or don’t think we can handle them.” Seems Neal had the same thought process and got the conversation back on course. 

“Too fresh a job  and it’ll draw attention and people might find out you aren’t as dead as you claim to be. Especially as I’m still working on your cover. Best kind of jobs you can take are geezers and distress calls. Too old to be questioned and happen so quick hopefully no one will notice. Much.” Soso cleared up, seeming to get riled up once more or close to being so. 

“Makes sense to me.” Starlene complimented. Soline cooed at this and from what the crew could tell put a hand over her heart, happy with the words. 

“Thank you sweets. Someone acknowledges my brilliance and appreciates my services.” She gushed and reprimanded at the same time, one of her specialties. 

“We do Soso, thank you.” Neal reassured, evening adding in a small mock bow which Soline rolled her eyes at. 

“The job?” Raynor insisted, the banter starting to really annoy him and just wanting to get whatever the job is over with. 

“Grouch.” The dark skin girl noted, making a face and leaning back from the screen.  

“Took you this long to realize.” Gawolik added on, Raynor sending another scowl in his direction for the comment. 

“Okie anyways, it’s the Peix job. Before you guys flip-” Soline started and failed at keeping the crew calm, specifically the guilders. 

“Soso!” The brunette exclaimed, knowing for sure the archiver is truly crazy. Thought it for the longest time but this confirmed it. 

“Seriously?!” Gawolik yelled at the same time as Neal, truly not believing Soso. 

“The Peix job?” Raynor repeated, not exactly familiar with what they were talking about but thought he had some idea of it. Simply needed more information to be sure of it. 

“One of the oldest geezers around, opened to every single guild.” Neal started to explain. 

“And completely undoable. No one has even been able to get close Peix let alone get on it!” The large pink man added on, really not liking where this is all heading. 

“Peix, isn’t it home to the Peixiers? From what I know about them and the planet, it is mostly water with land masses few and far between. They are mostly seafaring people but can survive on land just fine. They need both air and oxygen, can’t go to long without the other and are typically real friendly. Make pretty jewels from shells and such.” Starlene rattled off the information, everyone looking at her in surprise. They weren’t surprised at her being smart, but that she knew all of that off the top of her head, especially with as they knew she has never really been anywhere. 

“Gold star Star. All true and some I didn’t even know. Thought you haven’t gotten around.” Soline couldn’t help but tease. 

“I like to read.” The green skin girl responded bashfully, shrinking in her chair and shrugging, not seeing it as a big deal. 

“What do they need help with? And why hasn’t anyone done it before.” She then questioned, bringing the conversation back to the main issue. 

“For nearly 20 years the planet has been submerged under water, with how much actual air and dry land is anyone’s guess but no one thinks it’s much. Many have tried but, there is a barrier of sorts. Anyone who’s tried has either being left stranded in space.” Gawolik filled in, still pessimistic about the whole thing. 

“And you think we will have any better luck? It’s a waste of time.” Raynor noted, glaring just in general now. 

“I don’t, Soso does! I think it’s a lost cause.” Gawolik corrected, pointing at the aforementioned archiver. 

“We should at least try, trying and failing is better than not trying at all.” Starlene insisted, wanting to do whatever she could to help Peix and it’s people. 

“Star’s right. We should at least see what we can do.” Neal agreed. Starlene smiled in glee at that, Gawolik letting out a huff and an “oh boy” under his breath, Raynor rolling his eyes in annoyance. 

“Knew you couldn’t say no. Call if you need anything! Oh! Donuts! I love you!” Soline squealed in joy at something she saw on her side, cutting the transmission. 

“Wonder if she was talking to us, the donuts, or the donut bringer.” Starlene wondered with a giggle. 

“Probably all three. No time to dwell on it, let’s go.” Neal concurred, hastening their trip to Peix, on this posssibly suicide mission. 

‘-’

It didn’t take long after the call for The Star Cruiser crew to reach Peix. If the planet were to be described in one word, it would be blue. Though the planet itself wasn’t really visible, a barrier of water around it to keep anyone out and those on it there.  

“It is so beautiful.” Starlene marvelled. 

“It’s what keeping everyone and thing off the planet. Only one ship has ever gotten through that shield and that was when it was first made. Any other ship has been taken out by that shield.” Gawolik interjected, still unsure about the whole thing. He has done plenty of crazy things, especially since becoming friends with Neal, but this is definitely up there. 

“And what makes you think we will have any better luck at getting through if no one else has.” Raynor demanded, rather against this idea. 

“One ship got through, means that there’s still a chance we can. Might as well give it a shot. Like Star said, trying and failing is better than not trying. Let’s go.” Neal contested, bringing them closer to Peix. 

It seemed the closer they got to the water shield, the slower time moved and the more tense everything was. After a moment, they finally touched the shield and they knew it as the ship started blaring and blinking like crazy, it lurching forward and everyone on it did as a result of it, the whole ship rocking like crazy.

“Pull back Gordan, pull back!” Gawolik barked loudly, holding on to the console in front of him to stay steady.  

“I can’t! We’re stuck!” Neal shouted back, trying to pull back but with zero luck. The ship is indeed stuck in the water barrier, it being pulled into it and immersing it. They were indeed stuck. The ship continued to jerk around, everyone holding on to what they could to stay stable. A particularly hard knock to the front of the ship knocked Neal and Raynor out of their chair’s both falling to the ground. On the ground, Raynor thought he saw something under the console, had to squint to make sure and once he was sure his eyes widened. 

“Water is coming into the ship!” He announced, this news caught everyone off guard. Looking around, water could be seen seeping slowly through the cracks of the ship. 

“EEP!” Starlene squealed at a particularly hard jerk, it knocking her out of her chair and onto the ground. She landed hard on the floor, her hand in a small puddle of water. 

Suddenly, the jerking and rocking stopping, though the ship continued to beep and blink incessantly. The water also started to go back into the walls and cracks, not a single drop left behind. And suddenly there was another jerk, this one launching them out of the water barrier and into the atmosphere of Peix. 

“Everyone good?” Neal asked, sitting up and rubbing his head. 

“Well we’re still alive.” Gawolik replied, getting out of his seat and helping Starlene up off the ground then going to Neal to help him up. 

“Barely.” Raynor added with a groan, starting to get up as well. Starlene helped him off the ground, he accepted the help if somewhat begrudgingly. 

“You could’ve helped him too.” Neal chastised his large friend in a whisper so the other two wouldn’t hear. 

“Don’t like him, don’t need to.” Gawolik argued, Neal giving him a look of annoyance. 

“Woah.” Starlene gasped, drawing their attention to the window to see outside. 

The planet had taken on a lot of water, all that could be seen is water with very little land sticking out few and far between. There was a fair amount of distance between the water from the surface and the barrier around the planet, but how long that would last probably isn’t very long. 

“How could the water even be as high as it is, I thought the only planet that’s mostly water was Delfukina.” Neal couldn’t help but note. He wasn’t even sure what to expect with this job, definitely nothing to this extent. 

“Probably caused by whatever also caused the water barrier.” Gawolik reasoned, just as taken aback by the sight as his companions. 

“You don’t say.” Ray sarcastically responded looking back to the males. Before an argument could come of this, one of the panels started beeping, Starlene hurrying to see what it was for. 

“We’re getting a signal, a distress signal. And it’s close.” She informed, sitting at the station. 

“Well then, let’s not waste anymore time and maybe get to the bottom of this whole thing.” Neal ordered, everyone going back to a station, Neal sitting back down in his captain’s chair and heading towards the signal. 

They ride to their destination was in silence, the only sounds coming from the ship. There wasn’t really much to say, and with silence an argument was unlikely to start or fight to break out. It took a few moments before they reached the signal, but once they were in range they kept their eyes peeled for who or what could be sending the signal. 

“Down there!” Starlene pointed out to something to the right outside. On the top of what could be assumed a mountain, a small group of people stood. And from the looks, they didn’t have long before their little safe haven went under as well. 

“Good eye, let’s give them a lift.” With that, Neal brought the ship to be right by the mountain top, lowering the ramp to let the people on. 

“We better go make sure they are okay. Star, stay here, we’ll let you know if we need you.” Neal delegated, the guys getting up and heading towards the exit. 

“Okay, be careful.” She responded, sounding a little sad. 

The guys took the elevator down to the cargo bay, seeing the people getting on the ship, if somewhat apprehensively. 

The Peixiers are all fish people, their ears pointed, fins coming out of the outer sides of their lower arms, upper and lower legs, and on their necks. They all had four fingers, their hands and feet webbed as well, their skin having darker patches around their fins, shoulders, knees, and ears, all different kinds of skin colors and tons. Their clothes very loose and flowy, perfect for swimming and not covering their fins. 

There is one man that stood out from the rest of the group, obviously not from Peix. He looks to be in his early to mid thirties, lean, a little out of shape but not much, taller than Neal, his ears pointed back. His skin a pale green, with pale turquoise marks under his eyes which are even a paler green than his skin. His hair reaches just past his shoulders, very wild yet straight, forest green, he also had a short bushy beard. He wore a beige rounded collar shirt, the sleeves supposed to reach past his elbows but the sleeves ripped at the ends with his left one more of a short sleeve. Over it an orange vest that’s longer in the back, over his heart on it a long stitch mark, and over the vest around his waist a deep brown belt with a green six pointed star belt buckle. On his legs are long loose brown pants, the ends being torn up and worn, a turquoise patch or two on them and one long stitch mark, deep brown heeled boots on his feet. 

“Normally, I don’t get into or allow people on strange ships, but this is a time I’ll make an exception. Rutkow Yldle, from the Key scale guild.” The man introduced himself, coming up to the guys and holding out his hand to shake. 

“Neal Gordon. Star Guild.” Neal greeted back, shaking the man’s hand, both now seeming a little put off by the other, Gawolik as well. Raynor just standing their with his arms crossed wishing he wasn’t there. 

“Also normally wouldn’t accept help from you guys, but desperate times.” Rutkow couldn’t help but say, looking a little bit defeated. 

“Just what exactly is even going on here?” Neal questioned, letting any guild animosity be to the side for now, more important issues present that need to be dealt with. 

“Yeah, kinda. To be honest, been here since this mess started and know just about squat. The locals aren’t too sure about everything either.” Rut provided, sounding annoyed and unsure, one probably correlating with another. 

“You were here before the planet went berserk?” Gawolik questioned, surprised by this. As far as anyone knew, no offworlders were on Peix when their problems started. 

“Close, came here when it went berserk. One of the first to respond to the request when it came up 17 years ago. Came by myself, thought it would be a simple job, but things went south the second I hit that barrier, tore my ship and left me stranded here. No way off and no way to communicate with anyone off world. Been helping the people anyway I can but really haven’t done much. No one’s been here since, which makes me wonder how a bunch of kids were able to get here and with their ship in one piece. A little impressive in a way.” Rutkow explained, truly impressed that these kids were able to get to the planet, a feat not completed in 17 years, and with their ship in tact. 

“Hopefully we can be of help.” Gawolik provided, meaning it. As reluctant as he was about taking the job, he still wanted to help the people especially seeing them now and how miserable they are. 

“The Peixers don’t have any kind of legends that they believe in or mythical figures they think might be responsible for this?” Raynor prodded, this wonderment catching the others off guard as it is a rather odd thing to wonder. 

“A mythical figure? Seriously?” Gawolik repeated skeptically, raising a brow at this idea. 

“There is one actually, they think they might have done something to upset Aquaris, and that they are taking revenge on them by trying to consume them and their planet in water.” Rut confirmed, Raynor smirking at being right in a way, Gawolik looking a mix of pouting and brooding. 

“Aquaris?” Neal echoed, it sounded familiar to him but he wasn’t sure exactly how. 

“Aquaris is one of the 12 zodiac spirits. 24 actually. Each sign has 2 spirits assigned to it, traditionally a male and a female. The two spirits of each sign are connected in one way or another, whether it be familial, romantic, or friendship, any work. Aquaris itself is the water bearer, the water rising and the barrier being their doing makes plenty of sense.” Starlene’s voice filled in through the cargo bay, everyone looking around to see where from. 

“We all here the sweet voice? Right?” Rut couldn’t help but ask. There are many times he has thought he went insane while on Peix and wondering if he finally did or just now realizing it. 

“That’s Starlene, a friend of ours who I have no idea how she did that.” Neal cleared up, still looking around for if she had disobeyed him and came down but no trace of her. 

“Intercom.” She answered, making the guys look to see a panel next to the elevator which the intercom was found. Either one of them accidentally turned it on, she did it somehow from the bridge, or it was broken. Any option made sense. 

“What do you know about this Aquaris? Other then what Starlene told us.” Raynor brought the conversation back to its original issue, wanting to get this whole situation over with and the people off word. 

“Nothing much, the people worship them even with this whole mess and apparently reside deep in waters. Not sure just how true it all is but I’ve tried going down a few times with zero success. Whether it be the water sending me back to the surface or that watchdog chasing me back. All I know for sure is that we're running out of land to even stand on and got to get off the planet.” Rut explained, looking at the Peixiers with worry in his eyes. He has seen them suffered for years for doing nothing wrong, they deserve to live in peace

“Sounds like a plan, guessing there are more than the people with you.” Neal agreed, the guilders all seeming a little more at ease with one another. 

“Yeah, most of the locals are gathered on one of the highest peaks. We got seperated which is how you found us, that and this signal beacon I managed to keep from my ship. There are a couple more stragglers somewhere on the planet, hopefully not too far.” Rutkow divulged, gesturing to the people that are on board, seeming to be more comfortable than when they got on. 

“Head on up to the bridge, that’s where Star is, head for the rest of Peixiers. We got on in one piece, hopefully we can all get off in one piece too.” Neal instructed, the plan as good as any. 

“Guess you guys will go get the stragglers then. Luck.” Rutkow wished the guys, going into the elevator with the doors closing after him and the elevator going up. 

“I’ll head east, you two go west.” Neal delegated as they headed to and got on the ramp which is still lowered. 

“You’re making me go with him?” Gawolik queried. He heard him just fine but needed to make sure his best bud was actually forcing him to be alone with someone he hated. 

“You two need some bonding time.” The brunette clarified, heading off in his direction. The two glared at one another, then refused to even look at the other, after a moment took off west with the ramp closing after them. The ship headed south, each team going on their assigned tasks. 

‘-’

“Don’t worry, there’s enough room for you all. Let’s all get you all situated for the time being while my friends do what they can to help.” Starlene directed as everyone slowly made their way into the elevator. 

When Rutkow got to the bridge, Starlene let him take the controls to go to where the rest of the Peixier currently resided. It didn’t take them long to get their, lowering the ramp to let everyone one. The two of them went down to the cargo bay to help them on and let them know it is safe. They have been sending groups up at a time in the elevator so they won’t all be stuck in the cargo bay and can get comfortable until they can be safely relocated. Now only another group or two need to go up now. 

An older woman stopped before she got on the elevator, taking Starlene’s hands. 

“Thank you dear. Truly. You are an angel for helping us.” The old woman thanked gratefully. Starlene smiled in return, gently squeezing the older woman’s hands.  

“Of course. I’m more than happy to and it is the right thing to do. We’ll do whatever we can, I promise.” Starlene promised, the old lady smiling even brighter in return.  

“Mortimer no!” Came from near the still open ramp, a couple of kids and Rutkow by it. 

“Better go make sure everyone is okay.” She dismissed herself, giving the old woman a small push towards the elevator and made her way over to the ramp and mini-in more than one sense-crowd. 

“What’s wrong?” She asked as she came to stand between a small girl and Rutkow. 

“Mortimer! He fell in!” The little girl next to Starlene informed, tears streaming down her face. The girl pointed down the ramp and into the water, a small plush narwhal floating in it. 

“Oh don’t worry sweetie, we’ll get Mortimer.” Starlene assured, kneeling down to be at the girl’s level, wiping tears from her face as she sniffled. 

“I’ll get him, you all stay here.” Rutkow volunteered, about to make his way down the ramp when Starlene used her arm to block his way, nearly tripping over it. 

“I got this. And with my way no one has to go down the ramp.” She intervened, the male raising a brow at her. She took two of her orbs from her belt, tapping the buttons on them and they both slowly floated upwards from her hands. 

“Retrieve the narwhal please.” She kindly requested, the orbs soaring through the air and into the water. They disappeared for a moment, before floating out from under Mortimer slowly, coming back up the ramp slowly and came in front of Starlene, Mortimer safe. She gently lifted him up and held him in front of the girl who gasped in glee and shock.

“Safe and sound. A little wet but nothing time or a hair dryer wouldn’t fix.” Starlene assured, holding him out for the girl who jumped and wrapped her arms around Starlene, she nearly fell back but caught herself. 

“Thank you pretty lady!” The girl cheered happily, Starlene returning the hug but not as tight. 

“Of course. Now how about all of you, including Mortimer, head to the elevator so no one else accidentally goes for a swim.” Starlene suggested as the girl let go, all doing as she said thankfully. 

“That was nice work. Guess the Star guild is alright.” Rutkow complimented, a backhanded one more like it. Starlene grabbed her two floating orbs, pressed the buttons on them and put them back on her belt, standing to her full height. 

“Oh, I’m not actually apart of the Star Guild. Just friends of people who are, kinda. What I mean is-” 

“Look out!”

‘-’

Gawolik and Raynor flew through the air, staying high enough from the water to not get wet. They have been looking around for a while with zero luck, no stragglers insight which can be a good and bad thing at the same time. Neal had contacted them a bit ago, also saying he had nothing and that he would regroup with them, saying it would be better if they all looked together now. He did give reasons which were valid, one being that the call was staticy which was probably caused by the planet somehow and didn’t want either to lose the other’s signal and then forced to look for the other. 

“This is a waste of time! If there are any stragglers they are either dead or returned to the others. We should get back to the ship and get off this rock.” Raynor broke the silence, wanting greatly to at least be away from Gawolik. He was even starting to trail a little behind the big man, which he noticed and didn’t like. 

“We gotta make sure no one gets left behind that has to be. And don’t be behind me. If you get lost and left here we ain’t turning around.” Gawolik growled at him, with an eye roll Raynor speed up and now kept pace next to Gawolik. They weren’t side by side exactly, a fair amount of space between them. Gawolik couldn’t help but notice Raynor’s wristlet, ever since he got a good look at it he couldn’t help but be curious about it. 

“What’s with that wristlet of yours anyways? I’ve noticed you and your friends devices don’t have gems. Last time I checked the gems are needed for them.” He added on, wanting to get answers. If he was gonna be forced to work with this guy, might as well get to know him a bit. 

“That’s what is thought and how most are. Mine is able to have all the functions yours does without any kind of gem or jewel required, and just as strong as yours.” Raynor explained, looking at his wristlet himself. One would believe it is simple an odd watch which is what he thought when he first saw it himself. He was honestly surprised that it did work as well without a gem, for when devices such as his were made technicians and scientists couldn’t get them to work fully without stones. 

“Whatever.” Gawolik dismissed, the silence between the two returning. 

They continued on like that for a moment, and probably would have continued such when a burst of water shot out, Raynor nearly running into it but he dodged it. Sadly it wasn’t a clean escape as he knocked into Gawolik who caught off guard and in flight mode easier to push around was knocked into the water roughly. He quickly resurfaced, climbing onto a nearby mountaintop not yet submerged, glaring daggers at Raynor who still floated in the air. Gawolik had not seeing the burst of water, so mistook the act as aggressive and is ready to retaliate. 

“Really think your thing is as strong as my gloves?!” Gawolik challenged, powering up his glove and throwing a punch his way, the glove sending a purple wave. Raynor was able to dodge it, landing on the other end of the mountaintop. 

“It wasn’t my fault, this planet is out to get us and I am sick of your sanctimonious yammering you fat pink buffon!” Raynor declared, both so sick and tired of the other and with no one around were about to do something about the other. 

His wristlet produce a red whip construct, launching himself into the air and lashing it down at his opponent. Gawolik held up his arm to block it, the whip wrapping around it, quickly grabbing it, pulling Raynor down towards him who caught off guard could do nothing but be dragged down and was met with a punch with Gawolik’s free arm. The punch sent Raynor a few feet away, rolling and stopping at one of the edges of the land mass, his head falling over it and the back of it lightly being sprayed with water with how high it was. 

Gawolik wasted zero time in hurrying over to the down man, he about to get up but Gawolik grabbed the top of his head and pushed it under the water, holding it there as Raynor squirmed and clawed at his arm. After a moment he pulled him up before submerging him once more. When Gawolik pulled his head up once more, Raynor was able to concentrate for a second and blast his adversary in the face. Gawolik let go of Raynor’s head to grasp his own in pain, Raynor recovering quickly and swiping his legs backwards so he fell next to him. As Gawolik was caught off guard by this sudden turn, Raynor used his surprise to return the favor and submerged his head in the water. After a moment just like Gawolik did to Raynor, the latter lifting the former’s head before quickly submerging it again. 

Despite being on the bad end of the situation, Gawolik still had the upper hand with his size and strength, using that by waving his arms around and managing to knock Raynor away and lifting his head from the water to breathe fresh air. The two slowly got up from being down, both constructing a weapon, Raynor a staff this time, Gawolik a hammer, the two charging at each other. Once in range, Gawolik swung his hammer which Raynor duck and rolled from, swinging his staff which Gawolik blocked with his hammer, using as much force as he could to push him back a few feet. They once more charged at each other, seemingly ready to fight to the death. 

Or would have if a green wall construct didn’t come up between the two, effectively stopping them. 

“Keep fighting and we’re leaving this instant.” Neal called out in a half joking manner, the construct falling and him floating down to stand in the space it was. 

“Isn’t that what the plan is?” Raynor asked, extremely annoyed. 

“Try anything like that ever, and I’m gonna use all my glove’s powers on you. Unstable planet or not!” Gawolik threatened, getting up in Raynor’s space. 

“Death doesn’t scare me.” The shorter man countered. 

They all suddenly looked down at their feet feeling wet, seeing that water is now on the area in which they stand, already up to their ankles. Proving the water is indeed continuing to rise and rapidly. 

“You sure ‘bout that, ‘cause if you are ya might have to face that fear sooner than later.” Neal stated in all seriousness. Suddenly his gauntlet started beeping, a call coming in and when answered revealed Rutkow, his face contorted in pain. 

“We got a problem boys.” He started off, letting out a groan of pain and moving his left arm to his right shoulder, holding it in what could be guessed pain. 

“What happened? Is everyone okay? Where’s Star?” Neal rattled off questions, wanting to know just how much worse the situation had gotten. 

“The locals we got are all safely on board, but your girl got taken.” The older man revealed, letting out a wince of pain. 

“What?!” The guys all chorused in shock and a little anger it seemed. 

“What happened? How did it even happen?” Gawolik added on, him clearly unhappy and angry at this development. 

“Not really sure, one second she’s helping one of the younging’s, next thing I know I’m hitting a wall and she’s gone. Crazy as it sounds the water took her.” Rutkow explained, the whole thing seemed to perplex him as well. 

“Considering the water on this planet is apparently being controlled by a zodiac spirit, it kidnapping someone isn’t that far fetched.” Raynor sneered, extremely angry by this matter. 

“Not important. Rutkow, take the ship as high into the atmosphere as you can. I’d tell you to  get off the planet completely but no guarantee of that and considering we get out of this I would like the ship back.” Neal directed, becoming very serious. As much as a goofball he can be at times, he can be serious when he needs to be and this is a time he needs to be. 

“Going after her. Not very bright. Brave and stupid though. You really are in the Star Guild.” Rutkow commented with a slight chuckle in his voice. 

“Not everyone in the guild’s that way, though he really is.” Gawolik corrected to which Neal shot him a look for. 

“Best of luck to ya. Call if ya don’t die.” Were Rut’s parting words, cutting the connection. 

“Come on, if the water took her then she is somewhere in it. Neal reasoned, heading for where the land they stood on end so they could go into the water. 

“You are aware the water has taken over most of the planet, the chances we will stumble upon her are rather slim.” Raynor pointed out, Neal sinking into the water which made it clear his words fell on death ears. 

“You got another plan noozer?” Gawolik criticized, following after his best bud. Raynor glared at the large man’s back for as long as it could be seen, before following the other two. He didn’t object to the plan, simply making it clear that this would not be an easy task. 

Hopefully Starlene would be alright when they find her. 

‘-’

Deep, deep, deep in the waters, in a large undersea cavern-even before the whole planet was submerged-, in the back of the cavern, inside a water bubble is Starlene. The bubble holds her, allowing her to breathe easy, she is held at an angle so she is essentially tilted back with her head close to the cavern walls. She simply floated in it, fast asleep, a serene look on her face.

In front of the bubble, water started to swirl around and come together. It did so and started to form a shape, a woman. She’s very slender, athletic build, tall, teal skin that was practically see through, royal blue eyes including the pupil and sclera. Her hair reaching to her lower back, long and wide, pale dark blue with a lighter strand framing her face going past her chest. When she materialized, clothes on her did as well. They consisted of a sapphire blue tube top, a matching band on her upper left arm, choker, wrists, and ankles, and mini shorts of the same color as well. Over her shorts is a light teal cover with a knot and slit on her right hip. Hanging from her neck and reaching past her chest, a blue cord necklace tied around a light blue mini crystal ball. 

“Hm, Purple was right. Guess I owe Alec a bag of conjaen shells.” The girl mused to herself as she swam closer to the water bubble to get a closer look at the one inside it. She slowly swam around the bubble, taking note of the sleeping girl in mild surprise. 

“Hm.” She hummed to herself as she came back to be right in front of the bubble, using her left hand to hold her chin, other arm holding her elbow as she examined the girl with her eyes. She took her in for a moment, once finished with her scan, she placed her hand against the bubble. Surprisingly, it didn’t pop, and thankfully for the girl inside it. The bubble started to glow, but it was rather dim and faint which caused the girl to frown deeply. 

“Oh, that won’t do, no at all. Good thing it hasn’t made you sick with how low it is. Guessing due to your circumstances, didn’t know and were too young so good fortune smiled on you in that way. Nothing that can’t be fixed though. So you’ll be ready.” With that, she closed her eyes and held her arms out at her sides. She started to glow bright blue, her entire being, along with the bubble-still a dim glow-, as well as currents of water. The currents made their way towards the bubble, swirling around then slowly going into it. The currents flowing from the mouth of the cave into it, and coming from beyond it even. 

‘-’

The guys are swimming in the vast waters that Peix is consumed by, all have their personal shields on so they can be underwater safely and breath. Neal’s giving him a green glow, Gawolik a purple one, and Raynor got red. Sadly, they didn’t really have a place to start as all they knew was the water took her and as it consumed most of the planet. There are many rock pillars around them, seemingly the rest of the mountains from the tops they have seen poking out from the water. 

“Gordon, don’t suppose we have any kind of plan to find Starlene? I mean, we can’t just search the entire planet for her! Even with the three of us it would take forever, whether we stick together or split up!” Gawolik asserted. He and Neal glided through the water side by side, with Raynor trailing behind doing something with his wristlet, a small holoscreen projecting from it. 

“We keep heading down. Rutkow told us the locals believed Aquaris is responsible for this and that they lived deep in the waters, closest thing we have to a lead so down we go.” Neal divulged, splitting his focus between his friend and scanning the water for any sign of Starlene or anything that could lead them to her. Gawolik looked back only to make sure their other companion was still there and saw him on his wristlet. 

“Whatcha think ya doing noozer?” Gaw growled to the young man, Neal looking back just to see what Raynor was doing. 

“Trying to track her by her gauntlets, so we aren’t forced to search the whole ocean floor for her. But I can’t get a signal, she must be too deep.” Raynor conversed, shooting a glare at Gawolik for a second who returned it full force, Raynor’s glare only lasting a few seconds before returning to his task. 

“That’s a good idea Raynor, keep trying in case it does pop up.” Neal complimented with a thumbs up, Raynor merely grumbling in response about not needing permission. 

“At this point and with our luck, we would need a literal miracle to even have a chance to find her.” The pink man complained, extremely aggravated by this whole matter. Not only being on this basically suicide mission in the first place, but pretending to be dead which brought them to this job basically, forced to work with a guilder killer, and letting Starlene-a sweet innocent girl who had no reason to be involved in this whole crazy mess-get taken by supposedly a non-mythical water spirit. 

“Gaw, only one of us at a time can be the pessimist and pretty sure Raynor has that right reserved.” The green eyed man expressed, trying to lighten the mood. He was very worried about Star, knowing very well Gawolik and even Raynor are as well. But one thing he disliked greatly is pessimists, especially in bad situations. Raynor, who wasn’t truly paying attention to the guilders, couldn’t help but scowl at them for their incessant chatter. Something caught him out of the corner of his eye and he looked to see what it was, eyes going wide at it. 

“Ask and you shall receive.” Raynor stated suddenly, the two turning to him and saw he watching something in the distance to the left. When they turned to see what had caught the pale blue skinned man’s attention, their eyes widened at it. 

Thin currents of light leading towards deeper in the water, the farther  down they went the brighter they got. They were kinda like northern lights but only glowing white or blue and underwater. 

“Okay, that’s the closest thing we have to a lead. Let’s go.” Neal proclaimed, the group redirecting to go on the path the lights went. 

They flew/swam as fast as they could, following the streams of lights as they continued to lead further and further into the abyss of the ocean. The deeper they went the darker the water became around them but also the brighter the lights got, making them very easy to spot which was helpful as they had no time to lose. 

It seemed nothing could deter them and they could just about see the ocean floor, until a loud roar resounded around them. 

“I don’t suppose that was your stomach Gaw?” Neal jokingly yet hopefully asked his friend who glared back at him. 

“Gordon,” Gawolik started with a growl, before the two being pushed harshly to one of the rock pillars close to them, getting them to the other side of them. 

“What’s the idea noozer!” Gaw sneered, Raynor simply pointing and the two looking to see what had gotten his attention. Farther down in the water, where they are going, a large deep orange 6 and a half leg octopus swam. It wasn’t even swimming really, more of floating against what could best be seen as an undersea cave entrance, the streams of light going into it. 

“Rutkow did mention something ‘bout a watchdog, that must be it.” Neal remembered, cringing a little at not thinking of it before. 

“And it is blocking our way to Starlene.” Raynor surmised with a scowl towards the creature, charging up his wristlet and starting to swim towards it.

“Easy quick draw, we need a plan. If we just start shooting it we’ll only make it angry and it’ll chase us. And we can’t waste any time.” Neal stopped, holding out an arm in front of the younger man to stop him. He wanted to get to Star and help her as much as he knew Raynor did deep down but didn’t truly express, but they also needed to be smart about this. Starlene’s life very well is at stake here and one wrong move or taking too long could cost it. Gawolik had the same train of thought as well, a Neal worthy plan coming to mind that is just crazy enough to work. 

“Wait here.” Gawolik instructed, swimming down the pillar they hid behind.

“Where you going?” Neal questioned his friend, unsure of his plan exactly. 

“To buy ya some time.” Gawolik provided cryptically, quickly going down the rest of the length, the other two stay where they were as instructed and watched to see exactly what he was up to. 

Gawolik swam down til he got to the ocean floor, sneaking along it so the octopus wouldn’t see him. He snuck around until he was by the base of part of rock mass the creature floated in front of, right by one of its tentacles. He charged up his right glove, pulling it back and punching the tentacle against into the rocks, a splat sound could be heard from it. The octopus let out a resounding roar at the assault, recoiling all its tentacles to it. 

“Come and get some ya giant sea spider!” Gawolik called, gaining its attention full on him.  He quickly swam away from the creature, it following in pursuit, leaving the mouth of the cave unguarded. 

“I’ll keep ugly here distracted! Get Star! And Gordon, watch your back.” Gawolik spoke into his glove, Neal hearing the transmission over his gauntlet. 

With the coast clear and guard octopus away from it’s post, Neal and Raynor headed for the cave, continuing to follow the streams of light to hopefully their friend.

‘-’

In the cavern, where Starlene and the other female are, nothing has changed except the water bubble Starlene is in is glowing very brightly now.

“This is going faster than I thought, good.” The girl said to herself, keeping her concentration on her task. 

Neal and Raynor continued following the water light currents through the cave, it going surprisingly deeper than expected. Soon though they got to the mouth of the large back cavern of the whole cave, quickly hiding behind some rocks to get a look into the glowing cavern. They could see a girl with their back to them, or at least her outline and clothes, she looking somewhat translucent. They also saw that all the lights of water were funneling into a large glowing water bubble. Neal squinted to see just what was in it, eyes going wide at making out the purple girl’s form floating unconscious in there. 

“Star! She’s in the bubble! We gotta get her out.” Neal whisper shouted, doing his best to keep his voice low so the girl wouldn’t hear. 

“Way to say what we do know. How about something we don’t?” Raynor sneered, in no mood for games. Neal rolled his eyes, turning his attention back to the girls, thinking up a plan or at least trying to. 

“What is she even doing to Star?” Neal asked, somewhat to himself, somewhat to his companion. He turned to see if Raynor perhaps had an idea as to why, Raynor no longer beside him. 

“Ray? Where’d ya go?” He questioned, looking around but couldn’t see the red glowing boy. He did find him a moment, but it was by him letting out a battle cry, charging down from the ceiling of the cavern on to the girl, a red constructed staff as his weapon. 

“Raynor no!” Neal called in an attempt to stop him. Just as Raynor swung down to hit his target, she vanished into thin air, or water rather, him continuing and striking the ground instead, turning around to see just where she had gone. Despite her disappearing act, the bubble stayed in tact with water still funneling to it. 

“Seriously? Sneaking up on an aquaerian in their natural element? Just went I thought flesh people actually had a barnacle of sense.” The girl chastised, materializing behind Raynor, a hand on her hip and one of her brows cocked upwards. 

“I have more sense than you, Aquaris I’m assuming.” Raynor countered, pushing himself up to be at his full height and inadvertently off the ground and now floated off the ocean floor. 

“Yes, but I do have a name you know. Ara.” She corrected, now crossing her arms. Raynor simply scowled harshly at her, fists gripped tightly. 

“Reason you’re trespassing in my cave? And how did you get past Murcules? Leave him be, he’s had a tough week.” Ara chided. The whole situation was getting odder than Raynor thought it would-with the guilders he should reset his expectations to be lower than they already are. But he continued to look very stoic and neutral with great anger at the same time. 

“Give her back.” He growled out, not wanting to put up with any more distractions or unnecessary complications. 

“She has a name too you know, I would hope you know with how bad it seems you want her. What’s so special about her to you anyway?” She couldn’t help but wonder, now seeming less stiff, she never really even started as such but definitely less tense. Raynor on the other hand seem to be more so tense, rigid as a statue. 

“Now.” He demanded, his wristlet starting to emit a bright glow from it, read to be used. The girl actually looked amused by this, letting out a small dry chuckle. 

“Or what? You and your friend over there will clobber me?” Ara guessed jokingly, cocking her head behind her to the left, Neal popping out from behind a boulder. Seemed while Raynor was occupying the zodiac spirit’s attention, Neal was attempting to sneak behind her and get to Star in the bubble. The plan was working well in a sense, Raynor wasn’t even aware how far he had gotten, thinking he was still where he left him.

“Wait, how did you-” Neal questioned, sounding very indignant. He is and considered himself to be a very good sneak, so being caught did not help that claim. 

“Being Aquaerian and Aquaris comes with perks, such as knowing where and somewhat who is in the water I’m in. Could sense you coming since you dove in. Now, I’ll ask politely that you leave and we can let bygones be bygones.” Ara answered as if it were the most obvious thing ever. It did make sense, a person made of water and who could manipulate it being able to know what is in the water, especially being apart of a magical order. But that wasn’t the major issue at hand. 

“Not without Starlene!” Neal made clear. Ara rolled her eyes, it was sweet to see these guys did care about the girl but she had no time to really care. 

“Not yet. She would be fine now but better safe than sorry so I say once more, leave or I will-” Ara started to warn but got cut off by Raynor firing a shot at her, she seeming to disappear once more. 

“Guess it’s ‘Or I will’.” She added, appearing behind Raynor and elbowing him squarely in the back. 

Raynor was sent forward to the blow, and it put him off for a second but he quickly turned only to be met with a kick to the midsection. He let out a groan at the blow, conjuring a red staff construct, not willing to take anymore surprises. He swung at her, she side swimming, sending another kick his way which he managed to dodge and sent a punch at her shoulder which seemed to suddenly disappear, she grabbed his arm and throwing him over her shoulder.   

Neal decided to use Raynor’s distraction once more to make another move for Star. With stealth basically out the window, he just went straight for the water bubble. He tried just reaching in and grabbing Star, the bubble feeling solid so he couldn’t simply reach in and pull her out. He then made a construct pickaxe, trying to break the bubble. 

Raynor flipped in the water from the toss, hitting the wall with his feet and launching at her, swinging at her middle but he went straight through it. He decided to change his approach, with her throwing a punch and him grabbing her at her wristlet, and swinging his staff at her top area, the blow hitting it’s mark and catching her off guard, affording him to swing once more and hit her in the head. 

Whether the blow to Ara’s head broke her concentration or Neal got lucky, but he actually made a break in the bubble. He grabbed either side of it, trying to pull it apart but it seemed the tear was trying to come back together to make the bubble whole, making Neal’s job more difficult be he surely wasn’t making it easy on the bubble either. 

Raynor got another hit, sending Ara back but she wasted no time in regaining her balance and bearings. As she was about to assault the man once more, she noticed out of the corner of her eye Neal’s efforts in trying to release Starlene, obviously losing. Didn’t mean she wouldn’t interfere herself. She started sending water slices at Raynor, him dodging and moving out of the way. In between her normal slashes, she directed one at Neal, he so focused he didn’t see it coming at him. 

This sent off a chain reaction. 

The water slash hit Neal’s gauntlet, causing it to short circuit for a second including his personal shield going away but it quickly came back on, the gauntlet and shield. The water bubble suddenly glowed brighter before bursting, sending a wave of energy out from it sending everyone back from where they were, Ara disappearing. 

Neal was disoriented for a second, blinking a few times to regain his bearings, not only from the blast but for the second his gauntlet malfunctioned, he was exposed to the environment so that also put him off for a second. He was fine quickly, coming to his senses he could see Starlene out of the bubble, floating downwards slowly, no personal shield up or anything to protect her at the moment, breathing in water.

“Star!” He shouted in shock, hurrying to her and holding her to him, using his gauntlet to extend his personal shield to her, she now also having the green glow. She started coughing once in the shield, the water leaving her system. 

“Is she alright?” Raynor asked as he regained his senses, weary eyes on the girl. 

“I think so, let’s get out of here.” Neal informed, flying/swimming as quickly as he could out of the cavern, Raynor hot on his heels. They quickly left the cave, zooming out and towards the surface. At least Neal was, Raynor suddenly stopping due to something catching his attention out of the corner of his eye. 

In the direction Gawolik lead the giant octopus not to long ago, a large dust cloud can be seen. Most likely that is where Gawolik is dealing with the creature and their tussle is kicking up so much sand it has formed the little cloud. It is probably best to just leave Gawolik, he could handle himself and probably didn’t want his help. 

‘-’

Gawolik has been holding his own so far and fairly well especially considering his opponent had four extra arms and was three times his size at least. He has fought bigger foes before, none underwater granted but in plenty of bad conditions. Fighting in sand storms, wind storms, with fire around, on a minefield, in zero gravity, in the air. He has fought soldier, wrestlers, boxers, gloumulins, takakean’s, bouncers, bandits, pirates, smugglers, drunk gamblers, he has been through a lot and can typically hold his own.

Though now, Gawolik was having a tough time fending off the large octopus, and he wasn’t happy about that at all. Gawolik is standing on one of its tentacles, holding another under his arm. It had one wrapped around his neck, Gawolik using his free hand to keep it from squeezing him. The other three and a half tentacles are free, stirring up more sand from the ocean floor than they already had. It sent one of it’s free tentacles at him, he quickly punching it away the continued pulling at the tentacle at his neck so he wasn’t choked. 

As much as he hated to admit it, he could really use an assist of sorts now. 

The octopus, seeming to no longer have patience or wanting to deal with Gawolik, made its move. It wiggled the tentacle under Gawolik’s one arm, setting him a little off balance so he could drag the tentacle under him out, sweeping Gawolik off his feet. It tightened the tentacle around his neck, choking the large man who started punching it to release him. It used two other tentacles to hold his arms in place, wrapping another around his torso to keep him from thrashing as much as possible, tightening all the tentacles on him and squeezing the life out of him. 

Gawolik tried using his gloves to help his escape, but from how much he’s being squeezed and losing air quickly it’s hard for him to concentrate enough to use them. He was trapped, being squeezed to death, and with his vision fading and going black it seemed this’ll be the end for him. 

What he and the octopus were unaware of, that on one of the submerged land masses right by their battle on a high up ledge, Raynor is on. He is on one knee, holding out his right arm and keeping it braced with his left, setting his mark and taking aim. He fired three shots, all hitting the octopus in the back of the head. The sudden assault and pain caused him to let out a roar and release his prey, Gawolik floating more or less lifelessly. Raynor then sent a stream of energy to Gawolik, reaching him it made a bubble around him and quickly pulled him up to the ledge. Once the bubble reached the ledge, it dissipated and Raynor grabbed the large man and pulled him onto it with a groan at how heavy he is, once on leaned back over to watch the octopus. 

It recovered from the shots, looking around for his prey but not seeing him anywhere. With his prey gone, he made his way back over to its post at the mouth of the cave. Gawolik is breathing raggedly, looking up to the man who saved him who had his back to him. 

“Not a bad shot, for a kid.” He thanked, Raynor turning to him and gave him a face that basically said ‘are you kidding me’?

‘-’

Luckily it didn’t take Neal too long to reach the surface, longer than he would’ve liked but got their with zero complications after leaving the cave so he couldn’t really complain. He flew out of the water, landing on a nearby mountain top, gently setting Starlene down so she could lay on it, dropping the personal shield and it disappearing around her as well. 

“Star, can you hear me? Hey, Starlene?!” Neal questioned, gently shaking her shoulder to get her to wake up. 

“How’s greenie?” Came Gawolik’s voice, Neal looking up to see him and Raynor land on the mass of land he set Star on, the two approaching and kneeling down by Starlene, surveying her with their eyes. Surprisingly they were next to each other, either not minding or too concerned about their friend to care. 

“She’s breathing and doesn’t look hurt, so that’s a good sign.” Neal informed as the girl in question stirred, her eyes fluttering open slowly. They gave her a moment to take in her surroundings. 

“Mm, what happened? Are you guys okay?” She asked as she slowly sat up with Neal helping her. At that question, there was dead silence for a second before Neal bursted out laughing, Gawolik hanging his head, and Raynor letting out a huff, Starlene simply looking at all the men confused. 

“Seriously! You get kidnapped and held hostage underwater by some crazy spirit thing and could have died but ask if we are okay?!?” Gawolik chastised, Starlene going wide eyed and scooting away from him at his outburst, blinking multiple times in shock. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to be so insensitive.” She apologized in complete sincerity. Neal continued to laugher harder with Gawolik hanging his head, Starlene looking at him in concern. 

“Did I do something wrong?” Starlene asked Raynor, him being the only one not having some kind of odd reaction to her. 

“No, you did nothing wrong. And we are all fine, and you?” Raynor eased her worry, bringing up what they all wanted to know but got side tracked with her own concern. He did share Gawolik’s mindset, wondering how she could be so concerned about them when she was just in danger herself and then apologizing about it. She was truly something else. 

“She’s fine, I wasn’t hurting her. Seriously you guys should try using words instead of fists.” A female voice said, not belonging to Starlene though. 

They all turned to see Ara standing at the edge of the mountain top, how she got there and how long she had been there was rather unclear to them all. She took one step towards the group, the guys instantly standing, preparing, and aiming at her. 

“I’d only take another step if you wanna go flying.” Gawolik warned. She simply cocking an eyebrow, clearly not intimidated by them. 

“Or not. Though stubborn is in your nature so can’t completely fault you for it.” She shrugged. She slowly raised her arms, three water tentacles coming out of the water behind her, she prepared for another fight as much as the men are.

“Wait, maybe we can talk this out.” Starlene attempted to diffuse the situation, getting to her feet. 

“She’s submerging a planet in water and keeping everyone out with it, not sure how reasonable she really is.” Neal noted. When this whole fiasco started he had hoped they could resolve everything peacefully but by this point it seemed rather unlikely for that to happen. 

“I can be. You men are too stubborn and quick to judge to even attempt.” The zodiac spirit refuted. 

“Well in that case, I don’t suppose there’s anyway we can have you lower the water, or at least have it stop rising perhaps. The people here, they care for you, worship you, they don’t deserve to constantly worry about if they will have somewhere to even stay the night. Please.” Starlene continued to try and reason, being careful in her word choice to not aggravate the spirit any further then she seemed to be. 

“I am doing this, to protect them.” Ara made clear, this being very surprising information especially with the state everything on the planet is in. 

“From what! Seems like they need protecting from you!” Gaw gestured to around them with his free hand, making it clear who the apparent threat is. 

“Satanael.” And that one name made everyone freeze. Seemed Satanael is even a bigger threat than any of them even realized. 

“You know who he is.” Raynor questioned. It did seem like a bit of a dumb question as she already knew his name, but she might know more beyond that. 

“Much more than you do or think you do, that much I can assure you of. Ever since I met him I have known he would go off the deep end. And he did. Now I don’t know exactly what he’s planning to do but I do know he hates magic and as a magical being, I must defend myself. And other’s, such as the Peixiers. Won’t lie, may have gone a little overboard, but no one here was in any real danger, but it’s hard to keep the shield up and stable. Got to have water as close as possible to keep it secure.” Ara explained, and that explanation left them with answers and questions. But for now they had to focus on their main objective, getting her to reverse the waters rise. 

“That’s why the water has been rising, and why the barrier is impenetrable. To keep out Satanael, you're only trying to keep everyone on Peix safe.” Starlene came to realize and understood, she only wanted to keep the people safe. 

“Exactly. He’s already done plenty of damage before I put the shield up, no idea how much he has done since exactly, but I know he’s done nothing to harm anyone here.” The Aquarian reasoned, firm in her actions and beliefs. 

“Yea well, we’re gonna try and stop him.” Neal informed, Ara scoffing loudly at this declaration.  

“Funny, I know you’re supposed to be humorous but seriously?” She queried, cocking a brow. 

“I know, we don’t look like much. A handsome hotshot guilder, his big gruff and scary looking bud, a sweet innocent angel girl, and an always angry guy, but we’re gonna try. And also help anyone we can in the process.” Neal listed off and explained, trying to win Ara over with truth and his charming nature. 

“You’re right, you really don’t seem like much, all smoke and no fire.” She agreed with mirth. 

“We’re still gonna do what we can, and that includes helping the people of Peix, and that you have to lower the water. Please.” Starlene tried to reason once more, her and Ara locking eyes. Hard cool blue set in their decision staring into bright, big, sympathetic and pleading green orbs. 

“Ugh, why can’t I say no to Cancer’s? Fine, I’ll do it.” The zodiac girl relented with a huff of annoyance, lowering her arms and the tentacles returning to the water as a result of her action. 

“Really? Thank you!” The green skinned girl thanked gleefully, smiling brightly at the zodiac, holding in her joy as much as she could at this turn of events. 

“Yea yea, but you guys better stop Satanael or I’m gonna be really angry. And I’ll find ya, and that won’t be fun.” Ara threatened. Behind her, the six and a half legged octopus came out of the water, Ara turning to leave with her pet. 

“Wait, why did you even take Starlene? What reasoning do you have for that?” Gawolik couldn’t help but ask, as that was what even led to this encounter and as far as any of them knew, the two never even knew each other. 

“Preparing her I guess you could say. When the time is right, you’ll know, and thanks to me be ready. You’ll need practice but at least you’ll be ready.” She explained, the octopus outstretching one of its tentacles, her sitting on it and being lifted off the ground and over the water. 

“Glad we got such a cryptic explanation.” Raynor noted, clearly unhappy and unsatisfied with that answer, he also wondered about the spirit’s reasons behind her actions but knowing those seemed very unlikely. 

“So serious, lighten up will ya, ya Cap!” Were her parting words, her octopus and her sinking into the water.  

“Cap?” Star repeated with a head tilt of curiosity, all eyes going to Raynor to see if he knew what she was referring to. The man in question shrug, having as much idea as the rest did in what the zodiac girl was referring to. 

Suddenly, heavy rain came down all around the group.

“Oh!” Starlene squeaked in shock, shrinking in herself and rubbing her arms, she was already wet and the cold rain made her even colder, something she was rather unfamiliar with and so far wasn’t a big fan of. 

“Guess this is her keeping her word.” Neal remarked, making an umbrella construct and holding it over Starlene, she gratefully taking it but also made sure Neal was covered as well, Raynor and Gawolik just letting the rain drench them. 

For the rain wasn’t exactly rain, it is water falling from the barrier surrounding the planet, and what no one could see with the rain, the water also starting to go down as well. 

‘-’

After about an hour or so, the rain stopped and the water has gotten significantly lower, still had a ways to go but now there is a fair amount of land for people to stand and live on. The crew of the Star Cruiser and the ship with Rutkow and all the people they helped on it met up on a spot of land where the water is currently at its lowest point. Everyone coming off of the ship, with the crew and Rutkow right next to it, talking. 

“You guys actually did it. Guess crazy really works.” Rutkow congratulated, truly surprised and impressed that they were able to do this. 

“In my experience it usually does.” Neal testified with a nonchalant shrug, Raynor and Gawolik rolling their eyes at that. 

“Well, certainly did here, how did you make Aquaris reverse what they did?” Rut couldn’t help but ask. Especially as he could never even get close to Aquaris and he’s been on Peix for 17 years about, and they found somehow fixed most things it seemed in only a few hours. 

“Ara is her name, and we asked.” Starlene corrected and answered. She felt it necessary that Ara be referred to her name as she did have one, and not just Aquaris. Rutkow started bursting out laughing at this, holding his gut from laughing so much. Starlene blinked multiple times at this, tilting her head in confusion at his reaction. The guys were a little off put by it as well, but could understand the reaction as the statement did seem odd. 

“Nice one kid. But seriously, how did you do it?” Rutkow reiterated as he calmed down, even wiping a tear from how much he laughed at her statement. 

“Star’s telling the truth, though she was the one who did all the talking.” Neal vouched, Rutkow giving him a look asking if he was truly serious about this, still not believing it.  

“Yeah, we were ready to shoot her.” Gawolik added on. Rutkow looked to Raynor for one last sign of confirmation, him standing to the side with his arms crossed, nodding in confirmation. 

“Well, however you did it, thanks, means a lot.” The older man settled on, meaning his words. 

“Of course, and now that everything is fixed, wanna get back to your guild? Sure everyone would be happy to see you, even the new members.” Neal offered, gesturing to the ship, the last of the people off it and marvelling the water going down, not used to it. Rutkow contemplated Neal’s words for a moment, looking at the Peixiers. 

“Would be nice to see everyone, but not yet, I think. Someone’s gotta make sure everything is indeed alright, and who better than someone stranded here for 17 years?” Rutkow reasoned, adding in a shrug at the end. Truth being, despite being stuck on Peix for so long, saying goodbye would be hard, and he wasn’t quite ready for that. He does want to make sure the people will be fine of course, but also reluctant to really go. 

“Best of luck to ya. Call if you ever need anything, though fair warning, if you call our guild and ask for us they might say we are dead.” The brunette informed, holding out his hand for Rutkow to shake

“Strangely can relate.” Rutkow joked, shaking Neal’s hand. 

“Pretty lady! Pretty lady!” The little girl that Starlene helped earlier came rushing towards her, her plushie in hand, heading straight for Starlene and hugging her leg upon reaching her. Starlene nearly toppled over at the force, Gawolik grabbing her shoulders to steady her. 

“Me and Moritmer wanna thank you for saving us!” She thanked gleefully, looking up at the purplette with a bright smile. 

“Of course, happy to help. My friends here deserve most of the credit, they did most of the saving.” Starlene replied, as well as giving credit where it was due, she believing she truly didn’t do much to help. 

“Thank you pretty ladies friends!” The little girl cheered, letting go of Starlene and now hugging Neal’s leg. 

“Anything to keep that pretty little smile on your face.” The green eyed male assured, the girls giggling at this, Rutkow letting out a low chuckle, Raynor and Gawolik once more rolling their eyes.  

“Thank you!” The little fish girl continued, rushing to Gawolik’s leg and wrapping her arms tightly around it. 

“It’s what we do, thanks ain’t necessary.” Gawolik chuckled, smiling down at the girl. 

“And thank you!” She finished, hurrying to Raynor and hugging his leg. 

“Looks like we aren’t the only brave ones.” Neal commented, unsure of how this would end. Surprisingly, Raynor patted the girl on her head affectionately. 

“Your welcome.” Raynor simply stated, even ruffling her hair a little. 

The crew stayed for a few more moments, making sure that the people would be fine until they could get situated, then boarded the cruiser and headed off back into space, the journey off the planet much smoother than on. 

‘-’

It is late in the evening, the Star Cruiser just cruising around space at the moment with no set destination. After their little adventure today, it was an unsaid agreement to wait a day or so before taking on another job, especially if it is anything like the Peix job. Another silent agreement was made between the guys to keep an eye on Starlene for the next day or so. Sure she is fine, but it is better to be safe than sorry. 

At the moment, she is in the kitchen making dinner, with Raynor sitting at the island with a plate of food, the scene similar to that morning. Her back to him as she was tending to the food, him in his seat as before. To add onto the similarities, Gawolik came in and passed Raynor, but did not hit him this time, which Raynor noticed. He watched as he sat two stools over again, Starlene placing food in front of him-silently this time-, and him digging in face first. After a few seconds, Gawolik looked up to see Raynor looking at him, Gawolik once more having grease on his face. 

“What you did today was foolhardy and courageous.” Raynor chastised yet complimented at the same time, taking a bite of his food. 

“Same goes for you.” Gawolik rebutted, sitting up straight and wiping off his mouth. Starlene couldn’t help but watch this exchange, Neal coming into the kitchen and watching as well as he approached the island.  

“Nice job saving me. Thanks.” Gawolik added on reluctantly but was sincere in his words, Raynor nodding in response. 

“I believe a thank you should go to Star as well. You were pretty brave standing up to Ara like you did and basically saved Peix.” Neal reminded, Starlene placing a plate of food in front of Neal as he spoke, her cheeks lightly dusted dark green in a blush from his kind words. 

“Oh, I didn’t really do much. And I did get taken. But I am happy that I was able to help those people. Them being safe is enough of a thank you.” Starlene brushed off, attempting and failing to successfully tuck back her purple strand in her face. 

“Speaking of you getting taken, maybe next time you stay on the bridge, less likely chance of you getting taken from there.” Neal continued, sounding a little more serious. 

“Actually, I was hoping that maybe I could do more to help next time. And not be taken as well. I like helping people, and it’s what you guys do as guilders and I want to do it as much as I can.” Starlene revealed nervously, cautiously looking to the guys to see their reaction to her words. Neal looked pleasantly surprised, Raynor looked indifferent, and Gawolik flat out shocked. 

“Star, your optimism and attitude is great but, you can’t be a guilder.” Gawolik tried to deter, Starlene’s face falling at his statement. 

“How come?” She asked sadly, looking sadly adorable and confused. 

“Well, for starters you have no experience for being a guilder.” Gaw started off, being as gentle as he could. Starlene already looked so sad at him saying she couldn’t be a guilder, he needed to tread very lightly

“What kind of experience would I need?” Star asked curiously, looking less sad and more confused, adding a tilt of her head to her question. Gawolik on his part looked completely lost and unsure. After a minute of trying to figure out an answer, he gave up. 

“Help me out here.” He essentially begged of Neal, who smirked at the situation. 

“Oh no, I don’t wanna steal your thunder.” Neal rejected, greatly wanting to see how this would go and end. 

“Ray?” Gawolik tried hopefully, the young man being his last hope of help. 

“I am not getting involved in this.” Raynor barked, Gawolik pouting at this for a second before turning his attention back to the girl. 

“Look, technically we are all dead right now. One thing to absolutely be a guilder is being alive.” Gawolik reasoned, all valid and true. Before he or anyone could continue on, Neal’s gauntlet started beeping for a call, him answering and Soline popping up with a great big smile on her face. 

“Good! You guys aren’t actually dead! Fabulous! Where’s my favorite purple haired sweetie? I have news!” Soline cheered, then immediately got down to business. 

“I’m here, what is it?” Starlene informed, hurrying around the island to stand behind Neal so Soline could see her. 

“Starlene Anders, it is my honor and privilege to present you with… Ta-da!” The girl on screen exclaimed, holding up a small card of sorts, similar to a driver’s license with Starlene’s photo on it. 

“Ugh.” Gawolik groaned, hanging his head. 

“What is that?” Starlene pondered confusedly. 

“A guilder identification card, all guilders have them.” Raynor cleared up, Starlene’s eyes going wide at this. 

“Wait, that means…” Star trailed off, thinking she knew what it meant but still unsure and didn’t want to be wrong. 

“You’re an official member of the Star Guild.”  Neal proclaimed, Starlene gasping in glee at this. 

“Really? I am!” She had to ask, needing to make sure it is true. 

“Yup, filled out all the forms for you, took care of everything, some of the last things I need to finalize but you are now a member of our guild girl!” Soline reaffirmed, Starlene squealing in glee and hopped in place in joy, even doing a little spin at how much excitement she had. Everyone watched her as she basically did a little happy dance, it being a rather cute. Everyone except Gawolik who still had his head hung. 

“Soso!” He bellowed at the girl on the screen as he brought his head up, she looked shocked and offended, leaning back from the screen. 

“‘Nother grouch in the house.” She remarked, sticking his tongue out at him afterwards. 

“You ruined his argument that Starlene can’t be a guilder, and I thank you for that.” Raynor informed, Gawolik directing a harsh glare at him for his words which he didn’t even pay any mind to. 

“Well, since you guys are still gonna take jobs while being fake dead, the rewards you get are gonna have to go somewhere and can’t go to dead people, and as Starlene wasn’t in a guild and grew up basically under a rock, she was perfect!” Soso told her reasoning, rather proud of herself. 

“Thank you so much Soline!” Starlene beamed, doing her best to contain the rest of her excitement which proved to be a great challenge for her. 

“Of course! I was gonna make Raynor a member as well, but then remembered he was with, the bad people, and they would probably wonder why he is a member of our guild when he is dead. But if you want membership Ray, just say the word.” Soline spoke, waving Starlene’s card for emphasis. 

“I’m good for now.” Raynor settled. He was suddenly tackled from behind by Starlene in a hug around his shoulders, her continuing to bounce ever so slightly. 

“I can’t believe I’m a guilder!” She squealed releasing the startled boy, moving to hug Neal around his neck with him even returning the hug, wrapping his right arm around her waist. 

“Welcome to the club Star, happy to have ya.” Neal congratulated, Starlene letting out another mini shriek of joy before moving to hug Gawolik lastly from behind and around the neck, him patting her arms affectionately. 

‘-’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And done for the time being. The chapters should come more frequently for the time being hopefully, I do have a schedule I intend to follow. Art for character's can be found on my tumblr and on my instagram, tumblr blog is Star Guild Chronicles, instagram is g.u.a.r.d.i.a.n.s8. I also post updates on my tumblr so if you are indeed interested follow it to stay up to date on stuff. I will be posting the first mini chapter within the next few day, the second on the 14th, and chapter 5 should be on the 15th hopefully. Let me know what you think, always curious to know, and I hope you all have a good day!

**Author's Note:**

> What do you all think? I am curious to know your thoughts and if any of you are interest in what will happen next. I plan to update of the 15th and/or 30th of each month, so those are the dates you can expect a chapter, it will most likely be 1 chapter a month but I will try for two to not keep you all waiting so long. Let me know what you think but please be kind and respectful. Hope you all continue to read and until next chapter, have a good day!


End file.
